Magic Within Me
by rollingbell
Summary: A girls life gets turned upside down and gets thrown into Agrabah, she must choice what she must do for herself and her new found family. Story runs through the movies and the series .
1. It all began when

Chapter 1

_1902_

A morning breeze blew through the window of a young women's room; the soft wind caused the young women to awake from her slumber, as she opened her eyes the morning light touched down on her flowing white hair as she sat up. "_It's so bright ... So very bright the sun light feels so soft today it's so graceful... I only wish that this sun won't go down I only wish to stay with the light "She_ thought to herself as she turned around to get out of her bed.

Her crystal blue eyes light up in sight of the lightly soften sunlight entering her room through her window. The young lady slowly gets up from her silk seemed bed and makes her way towards her dusty old mirror; her reflection was the same as always each morning this never stopped her from wondering if she would ever change.

Ignoring her thoughts for a moment she quickly changed into her normal form of clothing, a light cyan dressed with sliver bows which were wrapped around the back of the dress. The young women than picked up a hand me down blue ribbon given to her by her grandmother "Things never change ".

As the young women stared down at the blue ribbon she began to tied it around her eyes. "Grandmother makes me wear the strangest things .. I wonder when I'll be allowed to stop wearing this in public ". Ignoring her thoughts again the young women wondered downstairs

" I swear you have to tell her one day mother ... " Lila hid behind the door listening in on each other. They always seemed to talk just about her and some strange power Lila never brought it up though but see has wondered what this power grandmother has been telling her about since she was a child her mother never said anything mainly because Lila knew her mother never really loved her because of what happened to her father.

" I shall tell her in good time my dear, do not worry Lila shall know soon enough of what she can do " her grandmother replayed.

" We'll not soon enough I swear I keep seeing that light before I go to bed " with that Lila entered the room, she bowed to them both " G..good morning mother... Grandmother " Lila held onto the door handle looking at them both.

" Ah Lila good morning I'm sure you had a nice sleep? " her grandmother smiled at her which Lila returned back.

" Yes grandmother .. I'm ready to go with you know " she picked up her shopping basket off the shelf he beamed she loved going on shopping trips with her grandmother she could talk about almost anything except she didn't ask about the conversation which she has with her mother. " Oh yes well we must leave " her grandmother walked slowly out the door with that Lila followed her.

The London streets were always packed from what Lila heard it was always busy in any time of day and night, Lila always enjoyed watching people mostly families .. It reminded her of when her father was alive and her family was happy .. Lila knew that wasn't going to happened again, Lila has always liked the feel of change it showed it in her face and body language her grandmother noticed this.

" Lila would you like to take a different route today? " her grandmother asked.

Lila looked toward her grandmother and simply nodded back, she took her grandmother hand once she did they walked down a garden filled route, Lila look upon the many different flowers some she haven't even seen before " This route is beautiful grandmother ". Her grandmother simply smiled at her reply, " I took you here because I must tell you something very important this news will change your life " her grandmother sounded serious Lila never knew that she could sound that serious before.

" Lila you have a power, a power that only our family can control your power was passed down by your father " her grandmother stood infer out of Lila holding her hand, Lila looked down at her she was confused her head kept tilting back and forth.

" Lila I know you've heard mother conversations between myself and your mother but do not worry your mother doesn't know ... she doesn't hold the power that you and I hold, Lila you mustn't let anyone use your powers for evil you are still young and do not understand what you can hold but there is a time where one being will understand they will help you understand this power and control it, do you understand? " her hands gripped tighter.

Lila simply nodded " But grandmother why cannot you tell me? Aren't you are old and wise? " Lilac simply replayed back.

Her grandmother shook her head " No because my wisdom is getting as old as I am and with my age I can only remembers the important things which I must tell you know " Her grandmother let go of her hands and walked back a step.

" your mother told me to take you here before I send you off she also told me she does love you she was an idiot of a women making you think she didn't love you Lila " her grandmother waved her hand across Lila body small light balls showed up around Lila body.

" Wait grandmother where are you sending me why do I have to leave grandmother .. . .? " lilac tried to walk but she was stuck in her place unable to move she starting crying with fear " Grandmother please tell me? " Lila pleaded." There's a powerful man here I don't want him to find you and use you for your power so with my last breath I will sent you where you are most safe and remember lilac don't take off that ribbon until you find someone you can trust with your secret " with that all Lila saw was white.

_1708_

Lila slowly opened her eyes her ribbon was in her hands, her dress was covered in sand. She slowly sat up and looked at her surrounding she was in an abounded building with small pots that looked cracked and unused, there was a door way leading to the outside before she could leave she noticed something shiny at her feet looking more closely was 7 gold coins, she gathered them up and placed them in her pocket. Lila placed her ribbon on even if she didn't know where she was Lila will still carry on her grandmother rules.

She slowly walked out of the building that when she looked back looked like it was going to cave in at any moment due to not being looked after properly. Lila wondered into the street looking up at the building they looked like they were made of sand of some sort but she wasn't so sure, Lila turned a counter and wandered into the market place her eyes lit up at the many different items they were selling for some prices. Lila looked into her pocket and then at the locals they were Arabian, Lila walked other to an old man selling some clothes mainly being robes which Lila took more of an interest in.

" I see you like the robes dreary which one you hoping to buy? The old man stood up from his sit and looked at Lila, " Not from around here aren't yeah I'll help you out " the old man picked up a sliver robe with cyan lining across the ends of the sleeves " This should suit you just nicely now does a pretty lady like you have 2 gold coins " he asked her, Lila looked at the old man and nodded she got 2 coin coins and gave it to the old man.

Lila put on her new robe it his she clothes very well and her hair, she turned back to the old man " thank you sir for picking this out for me but may I ask one simple question what is this town called? " she questioned. The old man looked at her in surprise "Young lady this is not a town this is a city I was right you aren't from around here .. Well this is Agrabah the greatest city in the seven deserts" Lila looked up into the sky " Agrabah ... ".

" Now if you want help fitting in ask a boy by the name of Aladdin he'll help you out .. Oh there he is now with that women over there " he pointed at a young boy with a monkey on his shoulder who was helping a young lady. Lila nodded at him and when up to the boy who could help her " maybe this boy will help me with my powers?... Or at least help me find the one who will "she thought to herself.


	2. A start in Agrabah

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

:3c

Chapter 2

_Agrabah .. I can sense something about this place .. Something magical ..but the wrong kind of magic.. Where is this sense coming from and how can I hid away from it forever? _

_1708_

Lila quickly made her way toward the boy named Aladdin who was having trouble with one of the merchant " you know this girl? " the merchant pointed at the lady in a brown robe Lila could tell why Aladdin was helping her she liked her, " Sadly yes she's a little crazy " Aladdin said making the crazy remark but the merchant didn't care either way Lila could sense anger and greed from the merchant " I... I have to help them .. But how " Lila thought to herself then she realized she still had money.

The merchant grabbed Aladdin by the vest he gazed at him angrily " She still has to pay and if you don't pay I'll have your head! " the merchant said angrily, without thinking Lila quickly ran in between them " Take my money just please .. Stop fighting " Lila made the merchant take her money. Aladdin patted Lila's shoulder " Thank you for saving us, do you want to come with me and Abu? We're going to be showing her around Agrabah " Aladdin pointed at the young women who was currently asking sure Abu didn't steal anything, Lila nodded at Aladdin offer " I would love too ".

With that Aladdin guided Lila and the others back to his home, Lila took off her hood so she could climb up to where Aladdin was taking them, Lila was helped by the Young women who now had taken off her hood as well she was beautiful young women with jet black hair and almost a princess feel to her, Lila bowed her head " Thank you " the young women simply smiled at her " No thank you if it weren't for you I don't know what would of happened to me and him " she nodded her head towards Aladdin who was getting a blank for them to walk across.

" Oh we'll my grandmother always said Its good to help others out when there in trouble also I didn't like the way that merchant was treating you two and no one was helping so I .. I went with what was right " Lila said with a smile. the young women looked at the blank and smirked with that she grabbed a pole Aladdin used to jump across " I'm a quick leaner " she said with a sly smile. Lila on the other hand was too scared to use the pole so she started to walk across the plank very very slowly surely enough she got across fine Aladdin patted her shoulder " You did it " Lila simply smiled.

Lila climbed up to the door way Lila could only see darkness inside the home which made her feel alone, Lila had always hated anything dark, even night time she hated it always gave her that alone feeling, Lila shook her head and followed Aladdin in he was holding the young women hand so she couldn't knock her head. Lila sat down with Abu while Aladdin sat down with the young women they were talking about the palace and what Aladdin was dreaming off, Lila noticed that the young women felt sad when Aladdin was talking so highly of palace.

" I just wish I didn't have to steal for bread " Aladdin said holding his apple in his head, he was playing around with it Abu was eyeing his and the young woman's.

Lila gave her Apple Aladdin gave her to Abu " Here your hungry you can have my apple " she gave Abu the Apple and he jumped with joy. Lila smiled at him she just looked up to Aladdin and the young women they were about to kiss, Lila heard a running sound coming from the doorway she quickly stood up and saw some large men coming towards them " THERE YOU ARE! " the larger man pointed at Aladdin and the young women, they both stood up as quickly as Lila.

" There after me! ! There after you " they both pointed at each other Aladdin was trying to think of a plan then he turned towards Lila and the young women " Do you two trust me? " He had both on his hands held out Abu quickly climbed on his shoulder like he knew what he was going to do Lila didn't know yet if she did trust Aladdin but in this situation she held his hand and so did the young women " Then jump! " Aladdin jumped and pulled them with him.

Lila could only feel that she was feeling and she felt something in side of her grow before they it the ground she saw white feathers around her she back and for a slit second she swear she saw wings coming from her back. She felt sand again then something grabbing her she looked up to see a large man holding onto her " Ha looks like the street rat gained some street mouses HaHa " All the men Laughed.

Lila looked around frantically to see where Aladdin went she saw him being held by two larger men while the leader knocked down the young women, she quickly got up again " Unhand them by order of the princess " she placed her hand on her hips waiting for them to do as she says. The men quickly reliazed who she was and made Lila and Aladdin bow to her, Lila heard Aladdin say the princess a lot under his breath.

" I'm sorry princess Jasmine but my orders come from jafar you will have to take it up with him " he walked away from the princess dragging away Aladdin and Lila. They where taken to the palace dungeon they were locked up against the wall Lila had her hood on once again, Aladdin was placed next to her he was talking to him about the princess " Ah she was the princess I must of sounded so stupid to her! " Aladdin said in a frustration tone.

Lila looked around the dungeon once again she was in a dark place not as dark as Aladdin home was was there may of been a slight of light but she know she needed to get away from this place. Lila turned to calm herself down at least a enough for her to sleep she didn't know how long she be in here. Until she heard a sound coming from above her she looked up quickly to see one window with only a little ray of sunlight coming down but failing slightly to get to her because it was so dark.

Aladdin looks at Lila and noticed her ribbon across her eyes " I never got your name " Aladdin asked, Lila looked toward Aladdin " My apologies I should of told you before .. My name is Lila and I know who you are your Aladdin than old merchant told me about you and I'm glad I've met you "

Lila replayed, Aladdin smiled at her " I have one more question, can you see or are you blind? ".

Lila giggled " You are talking about my ribbon yes .. I am not blind but I can see through my ribbon .. My grandmother gave it to me when I was a young girl " she gave a sense of sadness on her last speech, she couldn't believe she had lost her grandmother and her home and now she's in a new world .. She gazed up at the window again. With a slight blink of an eye she saw Abu climb down from the window down to them.

" Abu I'm glad your here come get us out of these things " Aladdin asked Abu instead he went towards Lila and Picked at her lock first he was muttering about the princess to Aladdin " I know Abu I won't be seeing her again she's a princess .. Only a prince can marry the princess ". Abu unlocked Lila and she was free again she jumped up and danced around " Thank you Abu.. I hate being trapped in dark places do you think we can get out of here? " she asked Aladdin who was just unlocked himself.

" I don't know I've never been here before .. I'm a fool " Aladdin looked down. Lila held his hands " I saw a spark between you two she loves you back your not a fool Aladdin " Lila said smiling.

" Your only a fool if you give up, boy " said alone voice Aladdin and Lila looked toward where it was coming from they saw a short old Beady man walking out of the shadows, Lila sensed something strange about him something bad but she wasn't so sure herself.

" Who are you? " Aladdin asked.

" Just a prisoner like yourself but perhaps we can be more? " he chuckled to himself examining both Aladdin and Lila.

" What do do you mean? " Lila ask cursorily. The old man walked up to them once more " There is a cave of wonders more then you can dream off and with you two young ones I can get what I dream off and of course what you also wish for ".

" What does have to do with us? " Aladdin asked seriously, The old man pulled out a handful of rubies " This will impress your princess haven't you heard the golden rule, whoever has the gold makes the rules " he gave a wide grin.

Aladdin looked at Lila " Well ok you have a deal right Lila? " he looked at Lila, Lila didn't want to nod but she knew she had too.

" Yes I agree also... But how do we escape from this dungeon? " she simply asked back. The old man walked over to an old piece of wall that looked different to the whole room " Things aren't always what they seem " he pushed into the wall and it showed a secret passage way.

They all climbed through the passage way making it to the outside they climbed onto the horses which were waiting outside the city.

" Boy you must guide my horse through the storm your lady friend may have the other horse " The old man climbed onto his horse. Aladdin helped Lila onto her horse " You know how to ride a horse? " Aladdin asked Lila, she nodded " My father taught me how to ride one when I was young " Aladdin smiled at her. The old man waved his hand at the two of them " We must leave now before the storm picks up again ".

They travel for some hours " So what are we searching for? " Aladdin asked the old man " There is a lamp which I wanted for years which is right here " he smirked while a huge tigers head appeared out of the sand. Lila climbed off her horse and walked next to Aladdin, Abu climbed out off Aladdin shirt.

" L.. Let's do this Aladdin ".


	3. The cave of wonders

**Chapter 3 was a bit fun to do I did do these line without watching the movie.**

**But I'm in college and my iPad won't use YouTube because it's annoying **

**So this chapter is all that I remeber of the movie from the top of my head.**

**Hope you enjoy it **

Chapter 3

_I wonder what dreams I will find .. Once I enter this cave .. It shall be dark .. But .. I have gained a new ally in this life.. He will protect me .. I know it._

_1708_

The cave of wonders started to stare into Aladdin and Lila eyes.

" Who dares disturbs my slumber? " it spoke.

Aladdin looked at Lila who was nervous, " It is I Aladdin ".

" And.. It is I ... Lila " Lila was starting to get nervous, Aladdin turned to her and took her hand. " Don't worry Lila I'm sure we'll find the Lamp and get our reward " this gave Lila some confidence. The caves eyes narrowed upon Aladdin and Lila " Proceed Touch NOTHING but the lamp " the caves mouth opened wide for the Aladdin and Lila to walk into.

" Remember You two first fetch me the lamp then you shall have your reward " the old man shouted, Aladdin and Lila walked down into the cave a long dark stair way was awaiting them and would guide them to the main area of the cave, Lila still held her hand with Aladdins " Its so dark .. " Lila said quietly. Aladdin looked behind him " You really don't like the dark do you? " Abu climbed onto Lila shoulder to keep her calm.

" .. Yes indeed I've always loved the morning, I have a slight fear of the dark ... That's because of my mother leaving me alone all the time when I was young my mother didn't really like me after my father died " Lila was always used to telling about her mother but never about what happened to her father. Lila saw a golden light through a door which was right at the bottom of the stairs. Before Aladdin could saw anything Lila ran past him toward the door.

" Oh my god.. " Lila put her hands over her mouth Aladdin came rushing in after her " Lila what is it .. Well would you at that .. ".

Mountains of gold, jewels and anything, " Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan " Aladdin would dream of having to impress the princess with this much riches in frout on him but his mind was set on one thing and that's getting the lamp.

" .. Mmm reminds me of the Antique shop in my street I bet the shop keeper would love this chance to get this much riches in his shop " Lila smiled to herself, " Antique shop? " Aladdin asked Lila turned to Aladdin and Smiled " Its where a person sells really old stuff I found it really intersresting my father took me there once as a child Lila looked at a sapphire which looked like the jewel her father gave her, when she looked more into the sapphire she swear she saw her 6 year old self with her father " Father...".

_1890_

_" Lila .. " a 36 year old sliver haired man called out for his daughter " Lila .." he was smiling he knew his 6 year old daughter loved to seek up to him, he turned around to a red rose brush which was in full bloom, he noticed the sliver hair of his daughter " RAWR! " she jumped out at him smiling and giggling " I scared father " her father grinned at her " Almost sweetly now let's go I want to take you to a new shop " he held onto Lila hand._

_" A new shop what's it like? " Lila ask cursorily wondering what her father had planned, " It's a place of wonder " they walked down the main streets of London, Lila was looking all around her at the many different people wondering around many from different countries, "Father what does wondered mean? " Lila looked up at her father with a questionable face, her father simply smiled at her " Wonders is where you can dream of almost anything you want "._

_Lila eyes light up at this news " I like wonders father! " he grinned at her " I'm glad you do .. Ah we here " there were stood I front of an old shop filled with any different items Lila eyes lit up, her father smiled, he picked up Lila " Lila would you like to go in? " Lila eyes lit up again " Oh yes Father " she smiled brightly at him, He kissed her forhead " Your my special little jewel "._

_1708_

" Lila .. Lila! " Aladdin shook her to her senses, Lila looked at him " Huh what happened? " she placed her hands on her head.

" You spaced out for a bit " Aladdin said consured he helped her up onto her feet, Abu at this point was screeching at Aladdin and pointing at a carpet rolled up on a pile of gold " Abu we don't have time for this let's go " Aladdin walked on. Lila looked at the carpet cursorily " There something strange about that Carpet " Lila thought to herself.

Lila walked on and felt something move behind her before she could look Abu screeched again his hat was gone and in the tassel of the carpet, the carpet was stood up on where it's feet would be if it had feet and holding Abu hat, Abu climbed upon Aladdin head and pointed at the carpet

It quickly flew behind a pile a gold and poked its 'head' out. Aladdin looked at it in amazement " A magic carpet .. No wait come out we won't hurt you .. Come on "Aladdin waved his hand at it until it slowly walked out it dusted Abu hand and gave it back to him Abu snatched it back and climbed quickly on Aladdin shoulder.

Carpet turned away like he wasn't wanted by Abu, Lila ran over to it and hugged it " I'm sorry about Abu he can get like that but we would like you to help us " the carpet turned around to Lila and pointed at him self. Lila nodded at him, Aladdin walked over to Carpet " See we're searching for this lamp? " Carpet flew around Aladdin and pointed at a large open doorway and flew towards it " I think he knows the way! Come on! " Aladdin quickly ran to where carpet was pointing too.

Aladdin and Lila walked into a large cave like there was a large stair way right in the middle of the cave it was surrounded by calm water and a large golden money holding a red ruby. Aladdin turned to Abu " Stay here I'll get the lamp " Abu grumbled at Aladdin and crossed his arms. Aladdin jumped across the stones to get to the large stone stairs and started to climb it when he finally reached the top he held the Lamp in his hands.

Lila was playing around with Carpet and Abu but at that point Abu was going towards the large ruby before they could stop him he grabbed it, the cave let out a roar " Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! You will never see the light of day AGAIN! " the cave started to shake and causing rocks to falls down Carpet quickly got Lila on him and flew towards Aladdin, he jumped abroad onto him. Abu was on one of the rocks where the water was meant to be was now turning into lava and exploding the rocks around Abu, Aladdin guided Carpet to Abu he grabbed him before the lava got him.

Carpet flew all through the cave looking for an exit, rocks was falling all around them even the lava was trying to shoot at them. Aladdin saw the exit out of the cave, the old man was holding his hand out " Give me the lamp! " he demanded, Aladdin had his hand on the rocks trying to climb out, " Give me your hand! " he shouted, the old man started to turn against him, Lila was still on carpet watching the cave falling to bits all around them.

Aladdin held out the lamp for him, the old man quickly grabbed it " Its mine! Finally " The old man shouted, Aladdin was trying to reach for his hand " Please give me your hand " the old turned to him Lila sensed that evil again she saw something glimmer in the moonlight " Aladdin watch out he has a knife! " before Aladdin could see the man was about to stab him but Abu came out of no where and bit his arm " Ow! " he threw Abu into Aladdin causing him to fall.

" Carpet save them! " Lila pleaded with that Carpet flew down towards Aladdin but got hit by a falling rock, Lila grabbed onto Aladdina hand and pulled him onto Carpet she knew the rock was making them fall faster and Aladdin was knocked out cold. Lila closed her eyes and thought only clear thoughts this would be the only way to keep her calm and the others safe, small white orbs appeared around them they pushed the rock off carpet, she held onto carpet she turned her head to see small white feathers form around her back the wings made a break to stop them from falling.

The cave stopped staking and they were trapped in a large new cave which had no exit, she guided carpet to the ground her feathers made small lights and lit up around Aladdin he had a few bruses on his head and arms she waved her hand over him the small feathers landed on him and healed him. She looked up above her they were trapped the only light was coming from her feathers she placed her hands on her back but the wings weren't there anymore... The wings were starting to fade, she turned to Abu he was lying on Aladdin slightly moving then she saw something shiny from his pocket she reached over and grabbed it.

It was the lamp she gazed at it, it was old look liked to be beaten around a lot but something about it made Lila want to smile and hold it forever in her arms like a child with there favourite toy. She sense nothing but goodness for the lamp and also lonelyness, before she could look into it Aladdin awoke and rubbing his head Carpet helped him up.

" ah we trapped that two faced son of a jackel .. Well his long gone with that lamp " Aladdin sighed.

Aladdin turned to Lila who was holding the lamp close to her.


	4. Of God and Genie's

**Ahhhhhhh Chapter 4 **

**Genie Yaaay **

**Stuff**

**Mmm enjoy the chapter it was fun to do and from now on im doing free hand writing **

**That means I'm not watching the movie if I get stuck **

Chapter 4

_.. -! Never want to let go...! .. M...Must protect .. It.. Only me... No one else...-!_

_1708_

Lila was held onto the lamp tightly " Abu dropped it so I .. I thought I should start cleaning it up ... Because its special " Lila said quickly and quietly, Aladdin walked over to her and looked at the lamp " I wonder what was so special about it... that old man wanted it so much? ".

Lila looked down at it " I sense something about it something... magical " Aladdin leaned in closer to take a look at the lamp " Hey there's something written on but .. I can't make it out " the both if them looked at each other and both rubbed the lamp, Lila heard something .. She heard laughter coming from the lamp suddenly the lamp started jumping it flew it of Lila's hands which then Aladdin grabbed it instead. Purple smoke started to form out of the lamp and even fireworks Lila and Aladdin both looked up, A large form of blue and purple smoke appeared around them , then without blinking a large blue figure came from the smoke.

" AHHHHHHHH! OI! " The large figure was blue he had large pointy ears with a ear pricing in the right ear, a small amount of hair on the top of his head which was tied in, a black goatee with a curl at the end of it and What really took Lila to noice was his cuffs on his wrists, Lila looked above at the creature " They are real... Genies are real .. grandmother was right .. " she said to herself, her grandmother told her of many stories about Genies and many different other creature in myths and tells but Lila was always interested in the creature that were pure good and mainly blue.

_1890_

_An old women is telling an tale to her young 6 year old granddaughter who was laying in her bed, Lila was sick with a cold at the time so her father sent for her grandmother to make her feel better again. Her grandmother would always tell her stories of many different myths and legends which always put Lila in a good mood and keep her mind away from her cold or illness " Grandmother what are Genies? " Lila asked her Grandmother smiled at her and pulled out her book " Now let's see here .. Where's that page.? .. Oh here it is .. Genies are slaves to the item that they are bounded too for example an Genie of the lamp it says it will grand your greatest wishes but it can only grand three wishes "._

_Lila eyes lit up at the wishes " Any wish that.. Anyone ever wanted .. .? " Lila said cursorily, Her grandmother nodded " Yes Lila but there are a few rules that. Genie must follow too which can anger people but they must follow as well not everyone can get what they want " Lila sat up a bit " Rules ..? What type of rules? "._

_" They cannot grand more than three wishes per person who is holding the lamp, they cannot kill anyone, they cannot make anyone fall in love with anybody else and finally they cannot bring people back from the dead " her grandmother explained, Lila thought to her self for a bit " Can Genies grand there own wishes? " Lila asked quickly, " Well Lila yes but the one holding the lamp or item must grand their wish, all genies wish for freedom so they cannot be bounded to the lamp anymore "._

_Lila yawned a bit, her Grandmother put the book away and tucked her little granddaughter into bed, before Lila fell asleep she spoke in a leery tone " Grandmother .. If I ever meet a Genie .. I'm going to promise it I can wish it free ... It's sad that it has to grand other people wishes and not it's own but when I Find one I'll befriend them and free them then they can grand there own wishes " Lila said in a happy sleep tone, her grandmother smiled at her and kissed her forehead " Your such a wonderful child Lila .. Such a wonderful child "_

_1708_

The Genie was stretching his body when Lila came back into reality Aladdin was hung on the wall until Carpet and Abu got him down. The Genue twisted his head around with a large smile on his face " Wow! Dose it feel good to be out of there? " Genie pulled out a white microphone from his tail which he used to make his voice sound more booming and louder " I say it's good to be back hey where you from and what's your name? " Genie gave the microphone to Aladdin to speak into Aladdin strutted " A.. Aladdin ".

" Aladdin " Genie used his magic to form a bulb light sign with Aladdin written on it " Hello Aladdin nice to have you on the show can we call you Al? Or maybe just din or how about laddie? " Genie transformed into a Scottish man " So here boy " He whistled then a blue dog with a stick in its mouth came out. Aladdin rubbed his head " I must of hit my head harder then I thought " He looked at both Carpet and Lila, Lila looked at the Genie " No .. I can see him too so your not dreaming .. If it is a dream I don't want to wake up "She replied back to him.

" Do you smoke? Mind if I do? " Genie proofed into his normal form which scared Abu out of his fur " Oh, sorry cheetah .. didn't mean to singe the fur, yo Rug man haven't seen you in a few millennium! Slap me some tassel! Yow yo yo " Genie and Carpet did there hand shake, Lila looked at Genie again she couldn't help it something about him ... It seemed wonderful .. To her .. She couldn't help but smile, Genie just noticed her " Well well Who's this lovely lady, Is she your sister " He asked Aladdin, Aladdin shook his head " No she saved me a night ago and she's been with me ever since " he smiled at Lila " So girlfriend? ".

" No his already in love with someone else, Aladdin is just a friend that's all " Lila replayed, she bowed her head " I'm Lila I arrived in Agrabah a night ago" Genie smiled at her and lowed him self to there level " Hey your all a lot smaller then my last master... Either that or I'm getting bigger " He picked up his stomach and dropped it to the side " Look at me from the side do I look bigger to you? " Aladdin shook his head " I thing you look fine Genie " Lila said smiling.

" Wait wait I'm your master? " Aladdin asked before Genie could open his mouth Lila spoke instead " Who ever hold the lamp is Genie master.. Your holding the lamp at the moment so your his current master but if I hold it I'm his master " Lila explained.

Genie looked at her and smirked " Thats corrrrrrrrect! " Genie zapped his magic on Lila in front of her was a bouquet of flowers, Genie turned into her size and kissed her on the cheek which Lila blushed deeply at " No one ever kissed me like that before..." she told herself. " Now what do you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated but never duplicated .. " Aladdin couldn't keep p with all the forms Genie changed into and even when he a load of Genies appeared in front of him and the others.

" Geeeeeeniiie of the lamp! " He transformed into Ed Sullivan, " Right here straight out of the lamp, right here for your wish fulfillment Thank you ".

Aladdin stood up " Wait wait a mean what do you mean about wishes? " Aladdin asked, Lila was about to talk when Genie came instead " Three wishes to be exact and ex nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it three. no substations, exchanges or refunds. ".

Aladdin leaned over to Lila " Now I know I'm dreaming " Lila looked up at Genie.

" Master, I don't think you realist what you got here! So why don't you ruminate why I illuminate the Possibility ".

**_" Well Ali Baba had his forty thieves _**

**_Scheherazadie had a thousand tales_**

**_But master you in luck cause up your sleeves _**

**_You got brand of magic that never fails " _**

As Genie Sings forty thieves appeared around Lila and Aladdin, Before one could get close Genie appeared in Aladdin vest and beat them all up. Next scene they zapped into was a boxing ring Aladdin was dressed as a boxer and Genie as a coach.

**_" You got some power in your corner now_**

**_Some heavy ammunition in your camp _**

**_you got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_**

**_See all you gonna do is rub that lamp_**

**_And I'll say: _**

**_Mister Aladdin sir _**

**_What will your pleasure be? " _**

As Genie sang Aladdin and the others appeared around a restaurant table with Genie as there waiter.

**_" Let me take your order_**

**_Jot it down_**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me _**

**_Ha ha ha!_**

**_Life is your restaurant _**

**_And! I'm your maitre d! "_**

Genie zapped down his magic and made a chicken appears Abu was about to eat it genie the chicken transformed into Genies head.

A few Genies appeared around Aladdin and Lila.

**_" C'mon whisper what it is you want_**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me "_**

Lila took a few steps back away from the scene she sat down on a rock and watched Aladdin have fun with Genie.

**_" Yes sir we pride ourselves on serve,_**

**_You the boss_**

**_The king, the shah _**

**_Say what you wish _**

**_It's yours! True dish_**

**_How about a little move baklava? "_**

Lila gigged at Carpet and Abu fanning Aladdin, Aladdin shot upwards when the baklava disappeared.

**_" Have some on column A_**

**_try all of column B _**

**_I'm in the mood to help you dude _**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me "_**

As Aladdin fell Genie catches him on a pillow, Genie opened his mouth and let his tongue out, a smaller genie came out in a white tux suit, He wondered over to Lila and offered her his hand, she wasn't sure at first but when she looked up at him again she nodded, As Genie pulled her up her robes fell of her revealing her Victorian dress, Genie's mouth fell literally to the floor, in Genies eyes she was beautiful even with her hair was flowing down ways from where the robes fell off.

Two of Genies hand appeared around them that's when Genie snapped out of it and danced with Lila, Lila .. Felt happy and never wanted this moment to end with Genie but sadly it did Aladdin was next to Lila at this point, Genie turned back into his normal form.

**_" Can your friends do this?_**

**_Do your friends do that?_**

**_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_**

**_Can your friends go poof _**

**_Well looky here "_**

At this point three belly dancers were dancing around Aladdin, he was grinning from ear to ear.

**_" Can your friends to abracadabra let er rip_**

**_And then make them selfs disappear? " _**

All the belly dancers all disappear around Aladdin.

**_" So don't sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed _**

**_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_**

**_You got me bond file, certified_**

**_You got a Genie for your chare d'affaires _**

**_I got a powerful urge to help you out_**

**_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_**

**_You got a list that's three miles long no doubt_**

**_Well all you gotta do is rub like so and oh_**

**_Mister Aladdin sir have a wish or two or three_**

**_I'm on the job you big nabob _**

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_**

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _**

**_You ain't never .. Had a .. Friend like .. Me _**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me " _**

As genie sang a load of items and gold appeared around them all but Genie swirled this all away and appeared in front of them with a applause sign on his back, Lila and Carpet were the only ones clapping Aladdin and Abu were stunned with what just happened.

Genie layed in front of them and looking at his nails " So what it be Master? ".

Aladdin smirked at him " So your gonna grant me any wish I want? " he asked, Genie transformed into William F Buckley.

" Ah almost there are a few provisos a couple of quid pro quot " He counted in his hand, "Like? ". Genie transformed back into his self and grew small to there size so he could speak them " Rule number one-".

" You can't kill anybody, You can't make people fall in love with anybody else and you can't bring people back from the dead " Lila said, Genie and Aladdin looked at her with a surprised look on there faces mainly being Genie " Y.. you know the Rules? " Lila nodded " My grandmother told me all about Genies went I was younger " She smiled at Genie making him blush, he zoomed back into his huge size " Other than that you got it ". Lila saw Aladdin and Abu smirk at each other she gave them a questionable look " What are they up to .. ? " she thought to herself.

" Ah provisos? You mean limitation? On wishes? Ha some powerful Genie he is... he can't even bring people back from the dead.. I don't know Abu I think we just gonna find our own way out " Aladdin said with a smirk on his face, Genie gave Aladdin an angry look, Lila walked over to Genie and was about to talk to him until he stood up and slammed him foot down infect of Aladdin and Abu.

" Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now your just gonna walk out on me? I don't think so not right Now your getting your wishes so SIT DOWN! " Genie said in a loud Angry tone.

Aladdin and the others all sat down on Carpet, Genie sat in front of Lila " In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here r anyway where! Keep your hands in side the carpet! And we're outta here! " Genie made Carpet crash out of the cave, Lila grabbed onto Genies arm tightly while flying through the air, it was night time the sky was clear but Lila still worried, Genie turned to Lila " Mm what's wrong? " Genie asked Lila turned to Genie and then looked now but still had her arm tightly wrapped around his.

" I've been scared of the dark and the night ever since I was 7 ... I don't like it .. I only like the light " Lila replayed Genie looked at her and made his body glow " Is this better? " Lila gave a small smile and hugged into him " Yes thank you " She leaned her head into his arm and fell asleep, Genie was about to reach for her hair but pulled back and just smiled at her.

R&R


	5. A wish for you

**Next chapter ahh why you take so long **

**enjoy **

**I'll do reviews next chapter **

Chapter 5

_... His so nice... And warm I don't ever what to let go.. Never leave.. I want to be .. I want to be around more trust worthy people.. Finally gain a family _

_1708_

Dawn broke out across the desert, the sun was slowly moving its way crossing the sky to shine across the seven deserts, Lila was watching the sun coming up which she enjoyed very much. Aladdin and Abu was asleep next to her she placed her robe on them to keep them warm through out the night. Lila was still leanings on Genie she was holding the lamp her spell because of Aladdin sleeping. Genie turned to her " It's beautiful isn't it ".

Lila nodded " I love the sun so much, the warm from it is amazing " Lila smilied, Carpet was flying towards a little oasis, Genie jumped up and transformed into a pirate " LAND HO! " Aladdin and Abu awoke with a jolt. Genie then grinned at Aladdin " Good morning sleepy head " Aladdin looked at both Genie and Lila " Good morning, where are we? " Genie pointed at the Oasis which was coming into view which he then transformed into a female stewardess, Drinks appeared in everyone hands while they were landing towards the oasis.

" Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all of your traveling needs. Plead don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop, Thank you, good bye, good bye thank you! Goodbye! ".

Carpet stopped and made some stairs to walk down, Genie transformed back into his smirked at Aladdin.

" Well now how about that, Mr Doubting Mustafa? " he crossed his arms across his broad chest grinning at Aladdin, Aladdin smirked back at him " Oh you sure showed me .. Now about my three wishes? " Aladdin smirked at him. Genie out his hand to his ear " Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one boy! " Genie shoved his finger in Aladdin face which he moved away. " Ah no I never actually wished to get out the cave you did that on your own".

Genies jaw fell. " Well I feel sheepish " He transformed into a sheep which Lila awwww'd at " Alright you bad boy but no more freebies " He transformed back to normal and went to two palm trees and tied his hair to one and his tail to the other, he relex's. Aladdin wondered around with Carpet copying him " Fair deal.. So three wishes. I want them to be good, What you two wish for? " Aladdin asked both Lila and Genie.

Lila looked down at the Genies lamp " I think I would like to ... Well um .. I don't know if I should say .. " She looked down, Genie floated over to her and out his hand on her shoulder which Aladdin did as well " Come on it can't be that bad? You can tell us we're your friends Lila " Aladdin said. Lila looked at the both of them and breathed in.

" Before I left my home My Gran mother told me I have powers, My powers are more powerful... Then a Genie .. Except I can't grand wishes but all I know is that I'm this powerful being but I can't even control my powers yet .. I've only seen my Gran mother and father use it .. I've only seen my powers been used a twice and that's when we were escaping from those men and when I saved you in the cave when we were falling and you were knocked out ".

Aladdin looked at her " Would that explain your ribbon? " he pointed it, Lila nodded " My grandmother told me it controls them but be never showmen my eyes to anyone before only my family has seen them, Genie came infer out of her and looked at he was in her eye level " May I take off your ribbon? " He asked her, Lila looked down for a second and then up again " ... Yes Genie but only you " she gripped onto his arm.

Genie slowly untied her ribbon and gave it to Aladdin to hold, Lila opened her eyes revealing her crystal blue eyes which had a hint of pure white in the middle. Genie eyes wide both him and Aladdin stood back to look at Lila properly, Her eyes showed the best of her it brought out the best of her. " Oh wow your beautiful " Genie spitted out which made Lila blush, Aladdin handed her ribbon back " See not so bad nothing bad is happening " Aladdin said with a smile.

Aladdin walked over to Genie " So Genie what would you wish for? " Genie snapped back to reality he looked over at Lila who was toeing her ribbon to her wrist " Errr.. No one has ever asked me that before .. Well in my cause .. Er no never mind? Genie changed his mind at the last minute but Aladdin pushed on at him " Oh come on Tell us ".

"Freedom" Genie said showing his bracelets at them. Aladdin looked at the lamp which was in Lila's hands " Your a prisoner? " Genie nodded " It's all part and parcel, the whole Genie gig .. PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS! " Genie grew huge, then struck back into his lamp which from both Aladdin and Lila was very uncomfortable " And ittity bitty living space! " Genie floated out of his lamp " Genie that's terrible.. " Aladdin said to him.

" But oh- to be free no have to go " Poof what you need?, Poof what you need? Poof what you need?! " He grabbed Lila and and pulled her into him when he said the last part, which he immediately let go he blushed at her " .. to be my own master, such things would be greater then all the magic and all the treasures in the work but what am I talking about here? Let's get real here it's not gonna happen. Genie wake up and smell the hummus. " Lila walked over to him and hugged him which Genie was surprised at and just leaned into her.

" Why not? " Aladdin asked. Genie sat up " The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that happens? " Genie replayed, Lila looked at Aladdin and he nodded at her knowing what she means by her look " I have an idea what if me or Aladdin wished you free? " Aladdin nodded in agreement, " Yeah we'll do it, we'll set you free " Genie gave him a look " uh huh yeah right " His head turned into Pinocchio his nose grew out, Aladdin pushed his nose back into him making him change back.

" We're serious, after one of us make our first two wishes we'll use our last wish to get you free " Aladdin said to him giving him his hand to shake for agreement, Genie looked at his hand " Please we promise " Lila pleaded at him " ah well here hoping alright " He grinned at them it's and took Aladdin's hand then agreement in returned.

" Let's make some magic now who's going to make there first wish? " Genie asked the two of them, Lila looked at Aladdin and gave him the lamp " Aladdin can go first I haven't made up my mind yet " Err well there this girl? " Genie made a buzzing sound with a heart and a cross across it " Wrong I can't make people fall in love remember? ".

" Aladdin leaned against a tree " Oh Genie, she's smart and fun and .. Beautiful, she's got this hair and her eyes .. Ahh " He dreamed of her, Genie transformed himself, Carpet, Abu and Lila into a french scene " Ami. C'est L'amour. " Genie made a smoke heart from the cigarette he was smoking which blew into Lila.

" But she is the princess to even have a chance I'd have to be a... Wait can you make me into a prince? " The scene changed back into normal and he magicked up a book he was wearing glasses and a pink apron. " Let's see here uh chicken a'la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab Ow " A crab was on his finger which he flicked away " I hate it when I do that. Caesar salad, et tu, brute, no? Ah to make a prince " He closed the book and returns back to normal, he slyly looked at Alddin with a grin " Now is that a official wish? Say the magic words ".

" Genie I wish for you to make me a prince " Aladdin said loud and proud.

" Alright first that fez and vest combo is way to much third century. These patches what we trying to say bigger? No lets work for me here " Genie took his measurements and snapped his fingers, Aladdin was in his new outfit which really made him into a handsome prince " In like it! moi macho now these ensembles need more! They say something to me they say mode of transportation! Excuse me monkey boy come here! " Genie transformed into a host of a tv show.

" Here he comes and what better than to make your entrance to Argabah then your very own riding camel! " Genie transformed Abu into a camel but he didn't look satisfied even when he transformed him into a horse. " Still not enough " Genie made Abu transform into lots of things finally he knew what he wanted. " Yes! Esalalumno, Shimin! Boo talk about your trunk space, check this action out " Genie transformed Abu into an elephant.

Genie turned to Lila and circled around her " Mmm " Genie examined her " How about I make you into princess

you could be Aladdin best friend or a servant ?" Lila looked at her self, she dress was torn a bit and her hair was in a bit of a mess. " Can I be a British Princess that shows that Aladdin can make allies with other countries which will impress the princess and the Sultan " Lila beamed.

Aladdin clapped his hands together " That's a good idea " Genie circled around her and then snapped his fingers, Both Aladdin and even Genies eyes widen. Lila was wearing a cyan and light blue dress with a white flowing from underneath it that makes her look like a flower, she had white long gloves, her hair was tied into a bun half of it was flowing down the other side of her face, she had a blue rose tying it back with a light blue ribbon coming down from the back, she had a bow at the back of her dress so when she walks it flows behind her a small crown with blue jewels upon it and her ribbon was around her neck making it into a small necklace.

Genie rubs the back of his neck and gives a sheepish smile at Lila " Well time to go. "


	6. The royal family

**I found this chapter kind of awkward.**

**Again I'm in college so I can't use YouTube to listen to the song I'm doing this from memory **

**Also my friends were playing sims 3 on my laptop and I didn't want to take it away from them **

**Thanks for the reviews I'm really glad you all like it, I'm very greatful.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

_1708_

The sun rises upon Agrabah, the locals start to slowly wake up and start their normal day, nothing new .. Everything normal.. Until the gates opened, crowds of people start to form around the middle path of the city and look towards to front gate of the city. The people start to chatter around the city.

The chatter stopped when they all heard distances cheering and chanting. From the sound every single person in the city was hearing was music and drumming, children started to run forward through the crowd to see what the adults were seeing from their height of view.

At the other side of the city Lila had a fan which was covering her face, this was how the ladies in the 17th century would act, her grandmother taught her the many different types of history which she found very interesting. Aladdin was sat cross legged and his arms folded smiling up towards the palace. Both Lila and Aladdin were sat on top of Abu, Genie made two beautiful Harem girls appear and place peacock feathers to cover Aladdin and Lila from view, Lila looked around the feathers so she could watch Genie magic up some serverts, guards, peacocks, Harem girls etc.

They started moving towards the centre of the city and towards the palace, Genie changed into a human appeared at the front of the parade, Lila turned her heard to hear singing and she poked her head out a bit to see.

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

**Say hay! For Prince Ali!**

Lila put her head back as soon as she saw a crowd and placed her fan back upon her face.. She was smiling behind it, Genie was singing.

**Hey! Clear the way in old Bazaar**

**Hey you! **

**Let us through! **

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh, come be the first on your back to meet his eye!**

**Make way!**

**Here he comes!**

**Ring bell! Bang the drums!**

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

The Halem girls pulled back the feathers and both relieved Aladdin who was smiling at everyone and Lila who waved at the crowd she flattered her eyelashes and a handful of men fainted.

**Prince Ali! **

**Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

Genie wheeled up some men upon Abu truck who were shaking Aladdin's hand but fell upon him, Lila gasped and Genie sneaky used his magic to make Aladdin strong and picked up all the men, everyone clapped including Lila. Lila watched as Genie turned into many type of different people in the crowd to spread the word of Prince Ali.

**He faced the galloping hoards **

**A thousand bad guys with swords **

**Who sent those goons to their lord's? **

**Why Prince Ali**

**He's got sevently five golden camels **

**Don't they look lovely June?**

**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty three **

**Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers**

**When it comes to exotic type mammals **

**Has he got a zoo? **

**I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie **

Genie appeared on a balcony with three local Halem girls, Lila looked at him and blushed with embarrassment Genie had transformed into a large female Halem girl himself, Aladdin saw this and just laughed.

**Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!**

**There's no question this Ali is alluring, never ordinary, never boring**

**That's physique! How can I speak?**

**Weak at the knees**

**Everything about this man just plain impresses**

**Well get on out in that square **

**He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder **

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**He's about the pull my heart asunder**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali**

**And I absolutely love the way he dresses**

Aladdin blew a kiss at the girls which made them faint and Genie catched them in time, Lila watched this .. Her face blushed a bit she wished Genie could catch her when she faints.

**He's got ninety nine white Persian monkeys **

**He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!**

**And to view them he changes no fee!**

**He's so generous, so generous**

**He's got slaves! He got servants and flunkies! **

**Proud to work for him**

**They bow to him whim, love serving him**

**They just lousy with loyalty to Ali, Prince Ali!**

The parade reached the door to the palace Abu busted it open and enter the palace.

**Prince Ali!**

**Amorous he! Ababwa!**

Genie sidled down Abu truck and danced with the sultan.

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see **

**And that good people is way,**

**He got dolled up and dropped by **

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With bears and lions a brass band and more**

**His forty fakers his cooks and bakers**

**His birds that warable on key!**

**Make way!**

**For Prince Ali!**

Aladdin jumped on Carpet and flew right over to him then bowed right in front of him, Genie went back into the lamp which Lila was looking after for the moment, she tucked it into her ribbon so no one else could see it or steal it from her. The doors slammed shut behind them, Lila turned to see a very Tall and sinister man dressed in black and red Arabian clouting giving Aladdin an angry look.

The sultan was shaking Aladdin hand " Splendid, Absolutely marvelous! " He clapped at Aladdin which then Aladdin jumped off carpet, " Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughters hand in marriage " He gave off a hero vibe about him. Carpet flew up to Lila and helped her off Abu, Carpet flew her down to stand with Aladdin and placed her fan on her face again and curtseyed I front of the sultan.

" This is my number one ally Princess Lily " Aladdin said.

" Your majesty I am from Great Britain, I have come along with prince Ali to journey across different lands which I can not do on my own " Lila replayed she flattering her fan each time. The sultan nodded at them both a gentle and kind smile, A shadow over came over the sultan " Oh yes this is my royal vizier, Jafar " Jafar looked at both Aladdin and Lila " He is so delighted to see you two! " The sultan beamed.

" Ecstatic... " Jafar said with a disgusted look on his face, Lila looked at Jafar " I.. Know him.. But where " Lila thought to herself she knew Jafar from somewhere but she can't remember where or why. " Prince Abooboo you cannot just parade in here uninvited and except to- ".

" His name is Prince Ali Ababwa sir and I know this was rude of us but the Prince insisted on it and I followed along with his plan, now I have a slight headache so I must lay down " Lila said formally, the sultan nodded at Lila " Oh my a headache well you must lay down! Yes one of the maids shall guide you to a room for you to sleep in " Aladdin looked at Lila and nodded slightly at her wondering if she was OK, Lila turned to him and whisper in his ear " I'm fine I'm just leaving you and the sultan to get on better " She smiled and he returned the smile.

A maid appeared and bowed at the sultan " Your majesty " the sultan looked at his maid and beamed " Ah yes there she is now you must give this young women a room to stay in and pick one room which Prince Ali can find easy and that's not far from his room " The sultan explained, his maid simply bowed at him. Lila walked over to the maid and followed her, The halls were beautiful and having each window show a different view of the city.

While walking Lila noticed a door open and out came Princess Jasmine, she walked right past Lila but stopped and looked back . Lila looked back at her covering half her face with her fan, after a while they both started to walk away from each other, the maid showed Lila to her room, the room was a beautiful decorated Arabian room it had a large balcony that showed the view of the city, large cyan blue curtains, a large double bed, a few side tables with a dressing table. The maid left her to her room, Lila pulled out the lamp and placed it on the side table next to her bed.

While walking over to the balcony Lila accidentally rubbed Genies lamp, when Lila walked towards the balcony Genie came out " Allllll! What's wish you want.. Now? " Genie looked around and didn't see Aladdin anywhere instead he saw Lila leaning against the railing on the balcony. Lila was watching the sunset her mind was clear and her eyes started to change from pure crystal blue to a crystal white with a hint of blue in the middle for the pupil, Her feather started to appear again Genies eyes grew wide.

Genie floated over to her " Lila " when Lila realized her name was being called her wings disappeared and her eyes turn back into a crystal blue color, " Hello Genie .. sorry I was thinking " Lila turned towards him and smiled, which made Genie blush " Genie I was thinking.. Of my first wish.. I know what I want now .. " Genie quickly rushed by her side " ? .. What were you thinking? " Genie asked.

" I want to control my powers .. ".


	7. Lila's past

**I changed a lot of stuff **

**In this chapter **

**I hope you like it **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 7

_1708_

Lila walked ver to the lamp and held it in her hands, Genie quickly flew over to her " A-Are you sure? " Genie said consered, Lila nodded " I wish - " before she could say Aladdin burst the doors open and walked in " Argh I messed up my chance with Jasmine " He slumped down in a chair and had his hands on his face. Lila signed and put the lamp down the. Walked over to Aladdin " Maybe I could talk to her.. Maybe she just needs a friend .. That's all? " Aladdin uncovered his face and looked at Lila, " You do that for me? " he pointed at himself and she nodded.

Lila walked out and through the halls of palace towards Jasmines room once she was there she knocked on the door " Who's there? " Jasmine said with a angry tone, Lila breathed in and then out " It is Princess Lily .. Prince Ali ally " There was a long pause and then the door to Jasmine room opened " Oh it's you.. What do you want? ". " I like to talk with you . Mm Prince Ali is being a drama queen .. Or should I say prince " Jasmine giggled at that last phase " Yes you may " She opened the door wider so Lila could enter.

Both of the girls sat down on Jasmine bed " Sorry about earlier .. Prince Ali was being a jerk thinking I was a prize to be won ..I hate the Princes who come in every other day and think that .. " Lila nodded in agreement " I feel the same way .. The men in London are always flirting with every other girl they see .. Some make it a contest to see how many women they have slept with.. I'm just glad my Granmother taught me to be a proper lady and never go off with a dirty man .. Such as the suitors who are trying to woo you Jasmine ".

Jasmine smiled at Lila " Your very interesting Lily .. And your the Second person I've met who understands how I feel .. " Jasmine trailed off thinking about Aladdin, Lila noticed this and smiled " Are you think about the first person who understood your feelings? " Jasmine jumped and blushed " Y-Yes how did you know? " Lila just replayed with a smile " I can tell by your daydreaming face "both of them giggled. " Now I must say Prince Ali isn't all that bad .. He does same his cocky moments but he is overall a very good man .. I wouldn't of been his ally if he was a bad person, He does truly love you Jasmine .. Very much so he talked about you since I came to vist him .. he is very much different to your other suitors .. I will not lie about that ".

" mm .. Then how come your not his lover? " Jasmine questioned Lila looked at Jasmine and gave a small smile " I love another man .. His someone who I fell in love with him a while ago it may be shirt but indeed I love him with all my heart as much as Prince Ali loves you " With that Lila stood up " I must leave I have a slight headache it was wonderful talking to you Jasmine ". Jasmine nodded " Yes it was wonderful ..", Lila opened the door " Lily! Will you be my friend? " Jasmine busted out Lila looked at her and smiled " Of course Jasmine if you need someone to talk to I'll be in my room ".

Jasmine smiled at her and with that Lila left and walked back to her room, Aladdin was pacing around her room while Genie was in his lamp " I talked to her .. I made her interested in you I suggest you take carpet with you if you wish to win her heart " Lila said coming through the door " Thank you so much Lila I'll never forget this " Aladdin rushed off with Carpet following him. Lila sighed and sat down on her bed, her headache was getting worse so she untied her ribbon and tied it on her eyes which made her feel a lot better " Granmother was right .. I need to be careful now .. ".

She looked at Genie's lamp and rubbed it but he didn't come out Lila panicked and stood up quickly she looked around for him and stopped he was at the balcony leaning against the railing just how she was a while ago but now it was night time and the stars were out. He was watching the stars moving and glimmering in the sky, Lila slowly started to walk towards Genie but stopped where the light slowly started to disappear and turn into a shadow she was afraid to step forward.

Genie heard her footsteps and looked at her " Lila .. " Genie floated towards her and held her hands " Your afraid of the dark aren't you? " Lila looked down at floor and nodded " Yes. .. " Genie took one of his hands and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him " Can you tell me why? " He asked Lila look his hand and glaned away " Father... It was about my father .. " Genie took Lila out more in the dark slowly Lila started to walk with him and started to speak" It was when I turned 15..."

_1899_

_Her father decided to do something special for Lila for she was turning 15, on her fathers side of the family their powers come to life around this age but because her father and grandmother grew her up to be a normal girl they never told her that she had powers .. Lila's mother didn't even know about her powers or her husbands._

_It was around midnight when her father and grandmother brought her to a rose garden just a mile away from her home, her father was holding her hand and pointing at the stars, Lila was so happy but her thoughts wondered to where her mother was " .. father .. Where's mother? " she looked up at him, he looked around himself " She was here still morning .. ". A figure was watching them from the shadows a wild smirk came across their face._

_The grandmother looked up at one of the roof tops " There's something not right here .. William take Lila " Lila looked up as well but before she could speak her father took her away, the figure jumped down he was wearing a clock but Lila could see the wide grin across his face " Well Well look who has a daughter .. But Where is your wife.. Oh yes .. I remember now " He grinned widely, her mother appeared from the shadows holding a knife in her hand._

_Lila hid behind her father " What did you do to her?! " he questioned, The man simplyed grinned at him " Well I just told her what you were and what your daughter was and she took this form by her self .. I only gave her the knife for what she wishes and when the deal is done .. I shall have your powers " they tried to back away but the man pulled out a snake staff and set the rose bushes on fire._

_" Ahh ha ha no where to run William " the man came closer and so did Lila mother, she had a crazed look in her eye and aimed her knife towards William she missed and hit a wall. William turned to Lila " Lila I'm going to give your gift now " Williams eyes started to turn white. Lila looked into his eyes and she started to glow as well " No! Stop it now! " The man yelled he used his staff to control her mother " Kill him! Kill him now! " He yelled londer, She yelled from the pain but she turned and aimed the knife at his back, Lila grandmother jumped at the man, her eyes glowed white she blasted him through a portal she created " You leave now! " She threw him into the past and then closed it._

_Before she could reach William he got stabbed in the back but he was smiling " Lila someone will give you this gift more meaning.. Ahh more than I have given you .. I love you Lila.. I lov- " He got stabbed again, her grandmother rushed over to Lla and covered her eyes from the view but it all ready too late, He was dead. _

_Her mother aimed her knife towards Lila but she looked at her grandmother instead, she spoke " You were his wife.. You are nothing now .. You will forget what you did .. You will forget you killed him .. " she dropped the knife and looked at her daughter who was clinging on to her grandmother. She transported her mother back home " Lila I'm sorry for what has happened but please remember your father for who he was .. Remember".._

_1708_

Lila was crying " ... thats why.. Thats what happened .. My father gave me these powers and I want to gain more so I can use them and find the man who did this to my family .. So please Genie.. I must wish for this " Genie placed his hands on Lila cheek and wiped away her tears. He was full of shock for Lila, he has heard of much worse stories but for someone so kind and friendly he wanted to protect her from anything that caused harm. He gave her his lamp " I'll grand your wish Lila " Lial looked at him and hugged him making Genie surpaised himself " I wish to control my powers " a swirl of colour took over Lila but pain also took over.

She gripped onto Genie and fell to the ground, Images started to fill Lila mind, Images from the past, present and future mainly future at this point she saw images of the guards taking Aladdin and throwing him off a cliff, at this point she gripped to Genie " Tell .. Aladdin .. To come back here.. tell him ..! " She gasped each time, Genie looked around and poofed to where Aladdin was.

Lila wings started to appear but they were more larger than normal, they scarrted across the room, Lila quickly untied her ribbon and tried to look around her, her vision was blurred and she headed a banging sound from behind her and voices. She tried to stand up, her wings were limped and so was her body, her hair was loose but her dress was turned from the back from where her wings forced the selfs out, she saw two figures in front of her and they rushed towards her helping her up.

" Lila your going to be fine Genie told me what happened.. " it was Aladdins voice, she tried to turn her head to her right but she gripped her head from another headache attack, she started to hear voice .. Voices coming from the door she looked up and the palace guards came in with their swords pointed at Aladdin and Lila " Your coming with us " Lila shook both Aladdin and Genie off and walked towards the guards with her limp body she dragged her self up to them and put her hand on the leader face.

" Lila! what are you doing get away from them?! " both Genie and Aladdin shouted, Lila then spoke in a ghost like tone .. Like someone else was talking, her eyes were glowing white just like her fathers and Grandmothers. " _You will forget ... You shall leave now.. And remember nothing.. Forget what you have seen and heard " _Lila spoke and the guards turned around and talked out closing the doors behind them.

Lila fell limped to the floor, Aladdin and Genie rushed to her side " Genie can I wish her better .. She saved my life again.. I have to do something! " Genie nodded and gave him the lamp " I wish Lila felt heathy again " Genie placed his hand on Lila head, she glowed brightly and she was breathing properly again. She slowly started too pen her eyes again " Thank you " she spoke out letting tears fall from her eyes when she opened them fully she looked infect of her and thought she saw two smiling figure infront of her but instead she fell asleep in Genies arms smiling away.

_?_

_Lila woke up._

_She stood up._

_In front of her was two figures smiling at her._

_They rushed to her side both smiling that she has her full powers._

Lila was smiling .. She had found her powers ..


	8. Lila wish and her dispair

**This is me free hand writing**

**Oh god **

**Enjoy the chapter? **

_Have I finally found it? The reason for my life.. Or is it a trick of the mind?_

_Chapter 8_

_1708_

The sun riseds across the palace, the sunlight shone across Lila's face which made her turn in her sleep, Lila opened her eyes due to the sun making her wake up, she gazed around the room trying to remember what happened last night, the only thing she remembers is her seeing her father and grandmother smiling at her. Lila felt like something was watching her when she turned around Genie was about to touch her shoulder when he realized Lila was looking at him he quickly pulled his Hand back and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Lila! Ha ah your awake! Want breakfast? " Genie made a English breakfast appear on a sliver plate for her, Lila looked back at him and gave him a small smile " Why thank you Genie your very kind " She took some toast. After a while of Lila filling her self up with Genies cooking Lila then spoke out.

" Genie .. I wanted to tell you .. But I.. Well I think you know the reason why .. " Lila nervously said in a quite tone, Genie looked at her rather quickly and rubbed the back of his neck " .. Err I do? ".

Genie knew what she meant but was afraid of saying what his heart felt he just kept rubbing the back of his neck like a old habit. He watched Lila stand up and open the door " But for now Aladdin needs cheering up .. He was told he was going to be sultan .. I may of been asleep when he news was told but I sensed something was wrong with him when he walked past my door this morning .. So let's go " she walked out holding Genies lamp in her hands.

While walking towards the garden there was a large building Genie saw Aladdin first and flew over to him with a wide grin on his face " Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! " Genie transformed into one man band and started to play a upbeat tune which Lila clapped along too, Aladdin ignored them both and just walked around the corner. Genie slowly stopped playing and transformed back into himself, Lila looked up at Genie " Try again .. ? " Lila suggested, Genie nodded and flew in front of Aladdin " Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What you going to do next? ".

Aladdin looked at him then just wondered over to the pillows and crashed on them, Abu and Carpet watched Aladdin through the window, Genie held a script with Aladdin written across it " Psst, your line is ' I'm going to free the genie ' anytime " Aladdin sighed and shook his head " Genie I.. Can't ". At this point Lila stepped in and stood with Genie " Sure you can " Genie grabbed Aladdin face and make the same talking motion " You just go ' Genie I wish you free ' " Aladdin elbowed Genie off him. Lila held onto Genies arm " Aladdin please think about what your saying .. Your not taking this seriously?! " Lila pleaded.

" But I am serious! Look, I'm sorry .. I really am but.. They want me to be sultan.. No they want prince Ali to be sultan, without you I'm just Aladdin " He pointed at Genie, Genie looked at him with a reasoning look " But Al you won! " Lila nodded her head in agreement but Aladdin said to take in an angry tone " Yeah because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you .. What if they find out? I'm not really a prince? .. W .. What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her ".

He turned around to Genie " Genie I can't keep this up on my own... I can't set you free " Genie winced at Aladdin and slowly started to sink back into his lamp " Fine I understand after all you lied to everyone else I started to feel felt out, now if you excuse me master? " Lila looked down at the lamp before she could do anything Aladdin took the lamp.

" Genie I'm really sorry " Aladdin pleaded but instead Genie just blew his tongue at him which made Aladdin even more angry he threw the lamp down and glared up at both Abu and carpet " What are you two looking at? " Abu and Carpet both looked at each other they slowly walked away from him, before Aladdin could say anything they were gone, he turned to Lila " ou understand right? " Lila just walked over to him she placed her hand on his face .. And slapped him.

" .. How dare you.. .. You changed Aladdin.. Your not the person I knew and grew in a short time and call you a friend.. Genie deserves more than this .. At least he knows I can set him free .. " her eyes filled up with tears and her eyes turned from a crystal blue to a flaming rouge and her hair started to turn into a pitch black, Aladdin eyes widen at her angry form and slowly started to back away from her.

Lila picked up the lamp and walked towards the door her wings started to appear but they were in a bit broken and torn state, " I don't want to hate you Aladdin.. but the way you are now .. I hope.. You lose Jasmine she doesn't deserve the man you have changed into to " with that she walked out holding the lamp close to her. She looked at her reflection in the water was shocked at her her image, her hair was pitch black like the night, her eyes were literally flaming from anger her wings looked burned, broken and torn.

She backed away from her image and bumped into something behind her before she could see she felt a heavy knock on her head and fell to the ground.

After a while she slowly regained consciousness, she was tied up against a wall, Lila looked up and saw Jafar about to rub Genies lamp, she growled at him her teeth were forming into razor sharp teeth, " Now now .. That won't do will it! " Jafar said with a smirk, His parrot flew over to Lila " Ha she's a sharp one isn't she Jafar " Jafar smirked " That's right Iago.. Little Lila should a to more lady like.. Just like her grandmother taught her " Lila eyes widen " You broke my family apart.. I hate you! I will revenge my family death! " her eyes glowed with anger.

Jafar smirked and rubbed the lamp, Genie came out with his arms crossed " You know Al I'm getting really... Oh your not him.. Tonight Aladdin will be played by a tall and ugly man " Jafar grabbed Genie by his bread and slammed him to the floor and pushed his foot on his head " Genie you shall grant my first wish.. I wish to be sultan! " Jafar stood off Genie, Genie turned around to see Lila, he floated down to her and moved her hair away from her eyes " .. Lila .. " Lila looked at him her eyes were now black and filled with sadness.

Jafar pulled Genie away from Lila " Do what I say now! " Genie shot outside and transformed himself large figure, the clouds started to swirl, Aladdin was watching from the stands with the sultan and jasmine. Genie lifted the palace and placed it on the side of a mountain, Jafar appeared and stole the Susan clouting, " Jafar, you vile betrayer " The sultan shouted, Iago pointed his wing at the sultan " That's sultan bile betrayer to you! ". Lila was transported and was sat next to Jafar " Lila! You let her go now! " Aladdin shouted at Jafar, Jafar smirked at him " Ah ah I have the lamp now so I can do what I wish.. Now bow down to your new sultan! " Jafar ordered.

Jasmine stood up and growled at Jafar " We will never bow to you! " Jafar started to shout again and his anger grew more and more " If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will bow to a powerful sorcerer! Genie for my second wish.. I wish to be an all powerful sorcerer in the world! " Genie covered his eyes and pointed his finger at Jafar and shot him with magic. Aladdin was pleading him to stop but Genie shook his head " Im sorry Al.. ", Lila tried to stand up and tried to break the ropes that was keeping her hands tied, Aladdin rushed to Lila and quickly untied her.

Lila stood up her wings grew out more adjusting her wings out, Jafar looked behind him and smirked he blasted his magic at the Jasmine and the sultan making them bow. Lila put her hand up she created a ball of light and flames then threw it at Jafar that hit him and burned him right threw, he turned to her and blasted back at her, she blocked it off, so instead he used his magic to wrap chains around her.

He laughed wickedly " Now it's time to make a abject humiliation, oh princess there's someone I'm dying to introduce you too ".

" Jafar get your hands off her! " Aladdin shouted, Jafar just smirked at him.

**Prince Ali yes, it is he**

**But not as you know him**

**Read my lips and come to grip**

**With reality yes, meet a blast**

**From your past whose lies were**

**Too good to last, say hello to your**

**Precious Prince Ali!**

Jafar blasted his magic upon Aladdin his clothes changed back to his street rat clothes, Iago grinned " Or should we say Aladdin? " Jasmine gave him a confusing look " Ali? ", Aladdin quickly ran over to her " Jasmine I tries to tell you I just- " Abu started running towards Jafar but got blasted by magic and changed back into a monkey, Jafar picked up Aladdin using his magic.

**So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin**

**Just a con, need i go on?**

**Take it from me**

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate flaws**

Jafar sent both Abu and Aladdin into a tower, Carpet quickly went after them both.

**To send them packing on a one way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**

**Is the end of the earth, whoopee!**

**So long! To ex Prince Ali**

Jafar laughed wickedly, Jasmine tried to help her father, Genie was looking away and couldn't help Lila.

Lila was laying down on the floor looking up towards the sky, her life was crashing around her just like her family on the day of her birthday and then Lila sang quietly to her self

**_Why cant I get a chance to be happy_**

**_Oh when will my turn be _**

**_For I deserve so much more _**

**_Then this life that has been _**

**_Caused .. By.. Jafar .._**


	9. Lila's battle

**Thank you for the reviews **

**After the first movie is done I shall be moving onto the series **

**I have planned a lot for this chapter while I was at college**

**Enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 9

_Chained.. Chained to this darkness...I must escape ..I must get away from this dark past.. Father..help me.._

_1708_

Dark clouds covered the skies that onces covered Agrabah beautiful skies which now were dark and evil no local Arabian came out of their shadows to see what happened to there rulers, no one wanted to see there new sultan.. Everyone was afraid of what would happen to anyone who challenged Jafar.

In only a few hours Jafar changed the palace from a welcoming white to a dark and hateful red, the sultans gold was scarred around the palace throne room, Jafer forced Jasmine to wear a red version from her normal wear, the sultan was changed into a personal puppet for Iago's enjoyment, Genie was sat on the steps with his back turned away from Jafar and Jafar was just enjoying every moment of his wishes with a wicked grin.

Lila was chained to Jafars throne she could move a bit but her feet we chained together .. Her hands her let loose a bit but Jamsine loosen them for her without Jafar knowing, Lila hair was fading from black to white depending on her mood, while Jafar was laughing at the sultan pity Lila was was playing with her powers quietly, Her hands glowed and she formed a butterfly it flew around her then fluttered over to Jasmine, she let it lay on her finger which gave her a little smile before it disappeared.

Lila started stared up at the window, hoping that Aladdin and Abu would be ok.. " Heh your changing your hair color again " She turned around to see Genie, She placed a thread of hair infront of her it was changing from black to white mainly being White because of Genie being with her at this moment. " Your here .. It's changing back to its normal state .. " She gave a small sad smile. Genie pulled her into a hug making her blush slightly " Are you worrying about Al? I'm sure his alright " Lila nodded with agreement.

" Aladdin is a street rat .. His been through worse .. Also Carpet flew in after them.. There going to be back soon I can see it " Lila looked towards the window and saw a flutter so clouting and smiled. Lila looked around her back to see if Jafar was busy, Jasmine was feeding him fruit which Jafar spat at her face. " It pains me Jasmine to see you reduced to this, A beautiful desert bloom such as your self should be at the arms of the most powerful man in the world.. So what do you say my dear why as you as my queen .. ".

Jasmine splashed a glass of Wine into Jafars face " Never," Jafar then stood up in anger and slammed her to floor " I'll teach you some respect.. No .. Genie I have decided my final wish " Genie sighed when his voice was called he turned to Lla and kissed her hand " I'll be back soon.. I promise " He floated over to Jafar.

" Genie I wish to make the princess fall Desperately in love with me " Jasmine gasped and started to back away from Jafar, Genie transformed into Buckley " Err .. Ah .. Master there's a few addenda some quid pro quos- " Before Genie could say anymore Jafar grabbed his goatee and pulled him down to his eye level, " Don't take back to me! You big blue lout! You will do what I order slave ".

Lila face fell from the way Jafar was treating Genie, She looked at her hand then heard chattering from above her, Aladdin and Abu were standing in the window telling Jasmine to hush, Lila smiled but when she tried to stand the chains her still binding her feet together, Lila placed her hands on the chains and forced them to break " That's better .. Good to see that my powers still work.. This has to end now.. Jafar has to be gone.. Now ".

Lila's thought about what to do next was broken from when Jasmine spoke " Jafar .. I never realized how incredibly handsome you are " She stood up and placed the crown upon her head, both Jafar and Genies head turned to her in shock which then Genies jaw dropped to the floor, Jafar smirked and pulled up Genies jaw like it was a shade " That's better.. Now pussycat tell me about myself " He wondered over to Jasmine.

Genie rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head to see Aladdin and Abu climb down from a curtain and hide, Genie smiled brightly " Al! Little buddy " Aladdin told him to hush which then Genie changed his mouth into a zip, he flew over to Aladdin. Lila sneaked over to Aladdin " Aladdin .. You have to get Genies lamp and stop him.. Hurry " Lila spoke out firstly then hugged him " Go now " They both broke away from the hug, he nodded and went towards Jafars throne.

Lila changed back into her pure form from seeing both Aladdin and Abu, Carpet floated next to Lila, before Lila could speak to Genie they heard a digested voice, Jasmine had just kissed Jafar to distract him from Aladdin but that didn't work for too long, Jafar saw Aladdin in her crown " You! How many times do I have to kill you boy? " Jafar grabbed his staff and blasted Aladdin in to the pile of gold, Aladdin shouted towards Jasmine " Get the lamp! " Jasmine nodded and grabbed the lamp in time but Jafar blasted her and placed her in giant hourglass " Ah ah ah Princess your time is up ".

Abu tried to grab the lamp but got transformed into a monkey toy, Carpet flew past Lila to grab the lamp but got unraveled by Jafar " Things are unraveling fast boy! Get the point! " Aladdin ran towards the lamp but stopped when a circle of swords blocked his path, instead of staying away from the swords he picked one up and headed towards Jafar.

" Are you afire to face me Jafar! You cowardly snake " Flames started to swirl around Aladdin, from behind them Jafar came into view and transformed himself into a Giant snake. Genie held onto Lila tightly when Jafar turned his head towards Lila " Aha ah Who needs your powers now little Lila no one by me! " Jafar went towards Lila, Genie jumped to the side before he could hit her, Lila then stood up and pointed her hands towards Jafar.

" You will never have my family powers " Her body started to glow, her wings grew huge behind her and her eyes turned white. Lila summoned thousand white and gold orbs that scattered around Jafars snake form and slashed into him causing a great amount of pain " You may be a powerful man now Jafar but Genie powers ... Are more power than you Jafar far more powerful " Jafars face was in realization " Your right the Genies powers are from beyond my own .. But not for long " Genies face was in full shock he looked at Lila like she was mad.

He started to get nervously " Lila is speaking nonsense .. She gone mad in the head.. Err you don't want to be a genie just look like me you gain a lot of weight and - " Jafar circled himself around Genie " Slave for my final wish I wish to be an all powerful Genie! " Genie sighed and looked towards Lila and Aladdin " .. All right your wish is my command .. Way a go Lila " Genie blasted his magic at Jafar who grew himself larger " Ah ah yes the power the control " Jafar transformed into a red Genie.

He then turned towards Lila " Now I can get rid of you " He magicked up a huge fire ball which he threw at Lila he hit her hard and blasted her into a wall " .. Is that.. The best you got .. " She slatted back at him, she covered herself with her arms but kept getting hit by blasts of magic, Genie tried to get over to her but got hit by Jafar, Aladdin smashed Jasmine out of the hourglass.

Aladdin and Jasmine ran towards Lila but then stopped and looked up at Jafar " What can we do? We have to help her?! " Jasmine pleaded Aladdin looked at Lila and tried to think " Lila think about something happy.. think! " Lila tried to look at Aladdin and nodded a bit.

She forced all her magic and power into her thoughts it was white in her mind, her could hear Jafar laughing at her and powering up another deadly blast " My family .. I want to be with my family.. Grandmother.. father help me .. Please.. Come back to me " she let out a tear and just waited for the blast to hit her.

But it never came and Jafars laughter stopped, Lila opened her eyes to see white feathers covering her vision and two figures in front of her almost protecting her " Ho... how?! How are you two still alive?! " Jafar shouted, Lila looked at Jafar his face was filled with shock, she also turned her head to see Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine in shock.

Lila looked at a hand been going out to her without her knowing she took it and looked to see her a grandmother smiling up at her and her father smiling at her, he took her other hand " Lila your not alone anymore " both of them spoke. Lila held their hands tightly and all looked up towards Jafar, her father spoke first " Jafar you may of used all your wishes for great power ..but you have forgotten that our family is much stronger than you ".

" And with all of us together .. You will be defended! " her grandmother spoke, Jafars lamp was glowing red from his anger " I am Genie I am more powerful than you all! " Jafar shouted towards them, Lila then smiled " But.. a.. genie can't live without his lamp unless his freed " All the family members glowed, their eyes turned white and their wings grew out larger, they all placed there hands out and made a giant orb which forced Jafar's lamp and placed itself into the light of the orb.

" Goodbye Jafar " They all spoke, A gold sword appeared on top of Jafars lamp and slashed right through the lamp. A scream came from Jafar " This .. Can't be .. Happening to me.. I had everything .. You .. I will get you all " Jafar spat out, Jafars body started glow " I'll.. I'll kill you! " He spat out at them all, Lila then picked up the golden sword her self which Aladdin helped her hold " You talk to much " They both ran towards Jafar and slashed right through him and with that Jafar was cut in half and blew up.

" Is .. Is he gone? " The sultan spoke, Lila and Aladdin looked at each other and smiled " Yes his gone " they both spoke. " He won't be causing any trouble anymore " Lilas father spoke " You can all rest easy ".

**Yep I killed Jafar **

**Now I don't have to do the second movie ya **

**Review and rate**

**Also I have a poll up please vote **


	10. An unextended ending

**Final chapter **

**Sorry I took so long writing this I've been planning out the series and other fan fictions**

**Plus I have a busy group on Deviantart now**

**Also thank you for the views through out the story I'm very grateful **

**Now I hope you enjoy the final chapter on Magic within me **

_Chapter 10_

_1708_

The dark gloomy clouds that covered over the Arabian skies turned into a pure blue sky that brought in the light from the sun to shine over the city of Agrabah. All of the locals came out from their homes and cheered, The sultan walked over to the balcony and smiled at his subjects cheering " I've never seen my city so filled up with happiness " he beamed. Lila helped her Father and grandmother to repair the palace and place it back into its grand view, changed Carpet and Abu back into their original self and transformed the throne room into its original state.

" Everything is back to its original state " Lilac spoke, Aladdin placed his hand on her shoulder while Jasmine came up to her and smiled " You two saved .. Us.. You saved Agrabah " both Aladdin and Lila smiled. Lila looked over at her Father and grandmother than looked at Aladdin, he let go of her shoulder and let her go over to them " I wonder how long she's waited to see them again " Jasmine spoke, Aladdin stood beside her and held her hand " What Genie told me .. A long time " Jasmine looked up at him " What are their names? ".

" William and Sophia " Aladdin spoke out watching Lila spent a little time before the only members of her family slowly disappear.

William placed his hands on Lila face "You've grown into a young women ... I'm so proud of you.. Your able to use your powers now.. My little girl has grown up " He kissed her forehead, Sophia put her hand on Lila and smiled. Suddenly Lila gets picked up "Lila! You did it! "Genie picked Lila up and hugged her tightly. Sophia laughed to herself "May I ask are you the being who helped Lila gain her power? " Genie looked at Sophia and out Lila down " Yes! I'm Genie you must be her Grandmother.. Oh Lila told me about you " Lila blushed "Genie .. ".

William put his out to Genie " I want to thank you for helping my daughter " Genie looked down at his hand, he took it and got pulled into a hug then slipped a vile into his hand " After we leave Lila will be weak I need you to make sure she takes this as soon as we leave ok " Genie looked up at him " Sure I promise " Genie beamed.

Lila looked at the two and tiled her head, Sophia walked over to the sultan "Your daughter loves that boy ... Does she really have to marry a prince? "She question, the sultan looked at her then to his daughter who was holding Aladdin hand. They looked heartbroken because Aladdin was no longer a prince but a street rat again. Genie appeared by the side of the palace he was crying over their now forbidden love.

"Aladdin.. This isn't fair I love you " Jasmine hugged Aladdin tightly, Genie wiped a tear away and changed into his normal size " Al you have one more wish say the word and your a prince again " Aladdin looked up at him " but.. Genie what about your freedom "Genie looked down at him and stood next to Jasmine" Al your never gonna find a girl like her again.. Trust me I've looked "Genie then looked towards Lila.

Lila held her fathers hand tightly and he smiled down at her, Lila looked up at him and smiled then let go and walked over to Aladdin holding the lamp, she nodded to Aladdin and he nodded back " I'm sorry Jasmine I can't lie about who I am anymore " He held Jasmine hand before letting go " I understand " Jasmine replayed.

Both Lila and Aladdin held Genies lamp "Genie I wish for you to have your full power once your free "Lila spoke " and I wish for your freedom ".

Genie didn't hear the first time as he was preparing for the wish he thought he heard "One prince coming up... Ah what? " He looked down at both Lila and Aladdin " Genie your free " The lamp started to float toward Genie, smoke started to appear from the lamp and twist it's away around Genie, Genie stretched out the bracelets on his wrists broke off but then a rush of purple and gold spread across genie he glowed a bright cyan blue. The lamp stopped glowing and dropped to the floor, Genie looked at his wrist before picking his lamp up "... I'm free... I'm free? "He looked at both Lila and Aladdin in disbelief he rushed to them "err... Err quickly wish for something.. Err wish for the Nile try that! "Genie rushed.

Aladdin looked at Lila than Genie "Err... I wish for the Nile "Genie looked again at Aladdin with a wide grin "Ha! I don't have to grand it! Ah that feels good! "Genie started to bounce all across the palace "I'm free! Free at last! "Genie started to pack in a suitcase not noticing how Aladdin and Lila would miss Genie leaving.

"I'm going to see the world I'm... "He stopped packing and looked at Aladdin; he floated down to him "... Ah Genie I'm going to miss you "Aladdin said first" me too Al "Genie pulled Aladdin into a hug both of them were crying at this point" I don't care what any body else says your always gonna be a prince to me ".

William and Sophia both stepped in at this point "Genie isn't you forgetting something?" William spoke out, Genie looked up he started to wonder over to Lila "Lila I-" A flash of red flew past and landed on Lila shoulder " What happened to Jafar?!" Iago bust out, everyone looked at the bird in disbelief "Iago! What you doing here your meant to be gone just like Jafar? "Aladdin question.

Aladdin tried to grab Iago but Sophia held him in her hands " Iago is fine .. He turn evil by Jafar magic but now his dead Iago is good again.. Like he was at the start of his life... You can trust him "She explained, Jasmine took a step forward" How can we trust him? "She asked. At this point Iago flew to sit on Sophia shoulder "because I was her parrot at the start ". William nodded "He was our pet first before Jafar came along and stole him from us" Lila walked over to Iago and stroked his head "He was my friend ..." He looked at Aladdin.

Aladdin sighed "Alright but Lila has to look after him" Lila beamed at him, the sultan looked at Sophia and smiled "Well I have taken your words in Sophia ... It's that law that's a problem" Jasmine looked at her father "Father what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"You love Aladdin and he is worthy of being a sultan ... Aren't I right...? So from now on the Princee can marry who ever she loves "Jasmine beamed with happiness and hugged Aladdin "I pick you... Aladdin "Aladdin returned the hug and leaned into her" hey call me Al "before they could kiss a flash of light started to appear beside William and Sophia.

Lila looked up at them both "Lila we can't be here any longer but if you need us just call ... And look in a mirror that's the easy way I can see your mother "William explained. Lila looked at him and nodded, Genie came from behind her and put a vile in front of her face "Ah yes once we leave you need to take this it will re new your power .. Because you used so much today "Lila took the vile. Iago flew to Lila shoulder "Hey I'll look after the girl!" Iago explained at them but the two just laughed "We know Iago "They both walked into their portal and disappeared.

Lila looked down at the vile "I should take this now " Jasmine walked over to her " Would you like to take it in your room? " she asked, Lila looked at her and nodded.

Lila stood in the middle of her room and drank the vile, Jasmine held Aladdin hand and they both watched as Lila wings appeared and covered her front view, A few crystals started to appear around Lila covering her, " What's happening to her?! " Aladdin quickly asked. "Oh that .. It's just how Lilas family renew their power... These crystals here grow with power and heal her "Iago explained.

A bright light appeared around Lila and she was in a bubble of crystals that her wings protected her from; from inside the bubble Lila was sleeping. Genie took a step forward and looked her "I changed my mind I'm staying her for Lila" Aladdin looked at him " But genie your free " Genie ruffed his hair " Well there's going to be a lot more danger here now Lila in there so I have to stay here to help you and protect Lila ".

Iago flew on Genies shoulder "Hey they told me to take care of her!" He shouted "and they told me too "Genie replayed.

"I think we should leave Lila to rest until the morning "Jasmine explained and with that they all nodded and left.

Aladdin then stopped in his tracks " Jasmine I had a thought I want to take you all to see the world instead of being in the palace all the time I want to see what's going on in the world " Jasmine looked at him and smiled " I agree let's do so Aladdin " and with that they kissed and looked off from the balcony into their new lives.

_?_

Dark skies cover an abounded city where the dead roam and one young man watched Lila and smile to himself.

He sits on his throne "Time to have a little visit to Agrabah "He walked over to his viewing portal where he watched Lila sleeping" This girl could be a use to me "He grinned wickedly.

**The end ... For now**

**Review and rate please **


	11. The Citadel

**The series has started these are all in random orders which I picked from a hat.**

**I hope you enjoy the series starting off with.. **

_Chapter 11 _

_The Citadel _

_1709 _

A year has passed since the events that happened in Agrabah, The streets of the city were at peace and busy as ever, the markets were even Busier since the tells of what happened a year ago travelers came across the seven desserts to see the city.

From the skies Aladdin sat on Carpet overlooking the city he saved over a year ago with Abu on his shoulder he fed him an apple which he quickly ate happily "I can't believe it's been a year .. It seems like nothing has changed "He spoke out Abu cheered in a happy tone which Aladdin ruffed his head.

He turned his head to look at the Palace "I wonder if Genie and Iago has stopped arguing about who can look after Lila "both Aladdin and Abu laughed. From the ground a crate dropped down and smashed into the market place and screams were heard from it, People ran through the street as a winged creature attacked the locals.

Aladdin looked at the market place "It was quite just a moment ago come cone guys let go look "Carpet flew down to where the screaming was heard, Aladdin Turned to see the guards try and stop the creature but surly failing, Aladdin picked up Rasoul from his belt trying to help him get away from the creature "I was just about to get the drop on the creature street rat! " He shouted, Aladdin rolled his eyes and dropped Rasoul into a pile of hay.

A shadow larked behind a wall, a young man with pale skin who wore richly clothing mainly being black and dark hue blue. He grinned widely looking at Aladdin "Now this one shows flare ... "He spoke to his minion who was an eel creature floating next to him.

Aladdin flew through the streets dodging the attacks from the winged creature, Aladdin looked behind him "Faster Carpet "Carpet flew faster to get away from the creature but it grabbed it and pulled Aladdin off causing him to fall.

" Oh no " Aladdin spoke to himself as he saw the street floor getting closer and closer but before he could feel himself crash Genie appeared and caught him " Whoa! Thanks Genie "Genie set him down "Ah just doing my part Al.. At least I think I am ".

While Genie was staring at a book the winged creature attacked him from behind knocking him to a spiked bed, Aladdin ran through the streets and grabbed the creatures feet making him being forced to fly with it, While climbing onto the creature Aladdin grabbed a sheet of clothing and covered the creatures eyes and Aladdin jumped off the creature then grabbed the clothes line.

While looking down Aladdin saw a mother with a crying baby which the creature also saw it flew towards the mother but Aladdin got there in time then placed them in a balcony window. The creature saw them and attacked but it stopped "Huh what happened to it?" Aladdin asked, Abu poked at it than looked down and pointed Lila was standing on the other side of the building with her hand holding out to the creature.

"Lila! You're meant to be asleep resting still! "Aladdin shouted Lila made the creature come towards her but it was behaving. In the shadows the young man looked at Lila and smiled "Finally I found her ... "He quickly disappeared. Aladdin turned to the Baby "Hey its ok now ... Whoa! " The eel like creature flew out and the mother disappeared as well.

The curtain next to Aladdin came open and the young man came out then stood in front of Aladdin "Good work you beat a magical monasteries " Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck " err thanks ". Lila made the creature disappear and forced her attention on the young man.

"I hope my little creation didn't play to tough "He smiled Aladdin gave him a look "You turned that monster loose?! " He questioned, "I helped! " The eel creature said. "Think of it as a test ... the good news is you past and now I must speak with you about something I want ". Aladdin gave him a look but then Genie appeared behind him "Hey Al Lunch is on me ... Hey who's your new friend? " Genie asked "His not my friend... His more of a creep ".

The young man looked at Lila than smiled "First my name is Mozenrath Ruler of the black sands I wish to speak to you about her "He pointed at Lila, Genie looked at Mozenrath " What do you want with Lila? " Mozenrath smirked and transported himself to Lila side "I want her I am a collector of Magic and power but I have a problem I need someone to deal with a creature that is roaming my castle and I think you have the guts to do it Aladdin ".

Aladdin and Genie jumped on Carpet then flew up to Mozenrath "What does Lila have to do with this? " Genie Questioned "Oh you'll see "In a second he was gone. Genie took Lila hand and pulled her onto Carpet "You were meant to be resting up Lila "Aladdin said to her, Lila looked away "I've been in that Vile Crystal for over a year now ... I wanted to get out for a bit " Lila spoke quietly, Genie patted her back " Lila Aladdin right You need to rest your power isn't fully done yet " Lila stepped off carpet and her wings grew to stop her falling " … I'll be sleeping at your house Aladdin.. I need sometime alone "She flew back to his home.

Iago was watching outside the window and fell backwards when Lila flew through the window "Hey where have you been you said you be a minute? " Iago questioned, Lila turned away from him and grabbed the vile making her go back into her crystal state "I want to escape ... " She spoke out before turning into her crystal state.

_The next morning_

A dark sense entered Aladdin Home it wondered over to Lila's Crystal Form, a wicked grin appeared on the figures lips and transported Lila into a portal. In a mere second Abu woke up to see Mozenrath's pet in his face he screeched and climbed all over the place waking everyone up.

Aladdin awoke with a start and saw Mozenrath standing in front of him "Rise and shine you have a busy day ", Aladdin stand up and held Abu to stop him being scared "Mozenrath what are you doing here?! " Aladdin Questioned, Mozenrath smirked "I am here to give you a challenge and I won't take no as an answer ".

At that moment Genie awoke from his Lamp "Hey Al what's with all the... Hey it's your creepy friend Hi! I'm Genie "He held out his hand to Mozenrath, He rolled his eyes and turned to Aladdin "Nice Home Aladdin but something is missing? " Iago flew to where Lila would be "Hey! Lila is gone! "Aladdin gave Mozenrath an angry look "What did you do with her?! " Mozenrath laughed "Why tell you when I can show you "He transported everyone to a dark eerie place where the sand was black and the skies were dark as Mozenrath's heart.

"A warning would be nice! " Iago shouted, Mozenrath walked over to the guards at his door but they were zombie guards who could barely move their dead rotting bodies. " Ah no place like home " Mozenrath smiled, Aladdin and Genie both looked at each other and their surrounding while Iago kept picking up the sand around him " Wait ..This is the land of the black sand? ".

"My kingdom "Mozenrath said "Ah tell me about another one everyone knows the sorcerer Destine runs this joint. Destane's a real hard case even Jafar steered clear of him Iago explained to Aladdin. Mozenrath smirked and walked over to a darker green Zombie "Ah Destane's ... He was like a father to me until I stole his power and his throne. Then I stole his humanity! Hello Destane hello you shambling half dead Mamluk! ", Iago hid behind Genie "This kid is crazy! ".

Aladdin walked up to Mozenrath "Where is Lila? " A beats voice was heard through the doors of the Citadel "It's your challenge Aladdin but I'm going to make it more interesting "He zapped some powerful Magic at Genie transporting him inside the Citadel, Genie looked all around him "Al... Lila... Where am I? "Genie started to walk around until he bumped into a one eye creature that started to wave its tongue at him "Oh so you're Aladdin Challenge! I better leave now! "Genie ran through the hallways trying to get away from the creature ".

From outside Aladdin was questioning Mozenrath "Hear that, that was the cry of the Thirdac a creature that devours magic and all things magical with the Thirdac in my hands I will be all powerful! But because I'm magical I need you to capture it if you don't your Genie and your Lila will be mine! "

The cries of the beast's calls through the Citadel "Open the doors now! " The doors opened and Aladdin walked through "Ok carpet and Iago you go find the collar and me and Abu will find Genie and Lila "Iago and Carpet nodded and went through the Citadel.

Lila Heard a noise causing her eyes to flatter she slowly opened her eyes and she was not in Aladdin home, she was in someplace else somewhere comfy but also dark. The room was dark because of the walls were painted dark blue and gold the decoration was black the only live was black roses on the bedside.

Lila stood up and opened the door but then Genie came out of nowhere and crashed into her "Huh..? Lila! "Genie hugged her tightly, before Lila looked at him she placed her ribbon over her eyes "I heard a creature I dreamt it chasing you then I woke up... Aladdin has to capture it... "Lila looked around "Where's Mozenrath? " She asked.

Genie gave her a questionable look "Who cares we need to find Al then you can rest up again " Lila stopped in her track " I'm not going back into that crystal My powers as fine Genie coming to this Citadel made my powers full again.. " Before Genie could say anything Aladdin came running up to them "Genie, Lila! You're alright! Come one we need to find Mozenrath's lab.

After a while of searching the hallways they found his lab, "Welcome to the sorcerer Mozenrath's land of enchantment also known as Thirdac Central "Iago said. They all walked into the creature of the lab "This Mozenrath guy has done his homework "Lila walked over to a large collar which Aladdin also found and smiled at her "Hey Lila found it! Now let's get this thing on that Thirdac! ".

"And here's the Instruction manual! Just snap the collar around its neck assuming that is its neck " Genie read from a scroll, Abu and Iago looked at a tapestry showing a few Thirdac's " A tapestry tells the tale in the Thirdac's world magic is everywhere like water " He explained. Genie started to shake with fear "I bet a big blue Genie would hit the spot right now "as that happened the Thirdac appeared and attacked genie.

Lila held up her hand and made the Thirdac freeze in mid-air letting Genie out of its grip " Good work Lila now we can put the Collar on it! " Aladdin grabbed the collar and placed it around the Thirdac's neck, Lila unfreeze it and it tried to get out of the collar " Don't worry guys it under my control now! " Aladdin said but the collar got taken away from him by Mozenrath "No his under my control! "

"What now Al? " Genie asked, Aladdin turned and left "He won guys ... Let's just go home ... "Aladdin said walking out the door. Everyone looked at each other and followed except for Lila who was looking at Mozenrath "Um excuse me- "Before she could speak Genie took her with them.

They were now outside "Whoa! I can't believe you've actually figured out how sensible cowardice can be! "Iago said Aladdin turned to them all "No way was that just to throw Mozenrath off now here's my plan..." He told them all and they entered the Citadel once again.

Mozenrath was laughing to himself "Agrabah... Not a particularly magical place... Why conquer it? Oh because it's there! "Mozenrath spins his wheel that but Aladdin stopped it by jumping on top of it "Not while I'm here! " Aladdin jumped off the wheel and behind Mozenrath he pushed him onto the wheel and spins it causing him to get dizzy.

"Send the Thirdac back to its world Mozenrath or I'll let him loosen on you and your magic! " Aladdin demanded, "You wouldn't dare you're not that ruthless "Mozenrath spat back. Aladdin smirked "I'm not but he is "He pointed at Iago who just unlocked the Thirdac, It chased Mozenrath across the room causing Mozenrath to open up a portal letting the Thirdac return to its world, He turned to Aladdin and started to cast a spell but Lila stood in front of him which then he stopped.

Instead he stood up and turned his back to them "Hey Mozenrath think this as a test and you failed! Come on guys lets go home " Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Genie and Carpet all started to walk out except for Lila who was still standing near to Mozenrath " Hey Lila come one " Lila shook her head " I'll be out in a minute I have to talk to Mozenrath " she replied.

Aladdin was about to protest before Lila waved her hand in front of them sending them back to Agrabah, They all started at each other blankly " What just Happened? " Aladdin asked.

Mozenrath turned to Lila "What do you want? You won! You can go! "He told her, Lila just looked at him "I wanted to say Thank you your Citadel helped my powers ... Now I don't have to be trapped inside my crystal anymore "She beamed, Mozenrath gave her an unsure look "... I'm Evil... Why would I help you? "He questioned.

Lila opened a portal for herself " I can sense something from you I know you wanted to help " She jumped in closing the portal behind her leaving Mozenrath to think.

**There's the first chapter of the series**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Review and rate! **


	12. I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like

**Instead of the series being in its own story I just added it to Magic within me instead.**

**This episode has changed a bit because some episodes I will do but others I will change.**

**I only do this story and Magic Within Everything**

**I only own Lila **

_Chapter 12_

_I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like_

_1709_

Red skies spread across the Arabian skies from fire burning across the city of Agrabah. A single figure watched the Arabian locals running for their lives but the attention the figure was watching the most was a small Greek man who was controlling the fire using metal robots, Robots in the shape of large scorpion, spreading fire blasts across the streets and buildings.

The single figure grew out her wings and flew up towards the sky.. Towards a boy and his carpet "Aladdin.. I found the source of the problem.. The Mechanical beings are being controlled by a Greek man " Lila exclaimed. Aladdin looked down to see himself and she was right.

" Who is he? " he asked, Lila looked down towards the Greek man " I don't know but.. I'll find out for you.. just follow me to avoid falling buildings " Lila exclaimed Aladdin watched as Lila flew towards the black smoke filled city and began to follow her, the building fell after them as they flew past " There " Lila pointed at a larger Mechanical scorpion being controlled by the Greek man who was laughing wickedly to his plan of evil.

Aladdin than rubbed the lamp from his vest and Genie appeared by his side while Iago flew onto Lila shoulder " So what's the damage this time? " Iago asked in an sarcastic voice, Lila pointed at the man controlling the scorpions " Who the heck is that guy? He asked again, Lila picked up Iago and placed him on carpet " Lila what are you doing? " Genie asked, Lila looked at them both " looking for answers " she flew towards the man and placed one hand down making the mechanical scorpion stop " What is this?! " The man shouted.

Lila appeared in front of the man " Tell me your name .. now " Lila spoke out towards the man, The man looked at her with his macule eye " My my who are you first missy? " The man asked as he crashed a building towards Lila but Genie flew in time to catch her " Got ya " he winked at her " You will Bow before the might of Mechanicles The most greatest of the great Greek geniuses! " He shouted before noticed Aladdin before looking down at his watch " I did not except meddlesome heroes in my plan .. I can't tick that off ".

" This is our city get out of here! " Aladdin shouted at him, Mechanicles pulled some levels and shot some nets towards Carpet but missed " No dodging that's cheating! " Mechanicles said towards Aladdin and Carpet.

Carpet flew towards the scorpion and Aladdin jumped on to its back, Genie placed Lila down with Aladdin and knocked Mechanicles out of the cockpit while Carpet Caught him.

Lila and Aladdin looked at the levers controlling the scorpion " How does this work? " Aladdin asked curiously, Lila looked at them and thought about the cars she saw when she was living in London " Maybe it's like that car in London? " she thought to herself.

" Give it up! My scorpions will continue till Agrabah falls and so wills the rest of the world! " Mechanicles laughed at them, Lila than gasped as she looked up " That's not our worst problem! " Genie exclaimed as the other scorpions began to move in closer.

" I got an idea.. " Lila Whispered into Aladdin ear and he nodded with agreement " We got an idea! " Aladdin Grinned but Genie cut in " Me too! I'll ram this baby right down their mechanical throats! " Genie announced, Genie pulled a few levers which made the plan worse " You are doomed you unhygienic tiny brained putrid little nincompoops! " Mechanicles Laughed.

Genie growled at Mechanicles " Who are you calling Little? I'll teach him a thing or three! " Lila pulled Genie arm " Genie! Please listen to us! " Lila tried to say but he wasn't listening but Genie ignored her " Ive got it I'll spray some oil! That slip em up " Genie grinned as he started to spray oil at the ground making at the moment the machines to fall but they blew out fire making the city worse.

" Let me guess that's what you were worried about right? " He grinned sheepishly " Lila and Aladdin looked at each other and Lila flew into the sky.

" Yes now ill you stay still and watch.. " Aladdin said as he watched Lila, Lila made some of the clouds to draw closer to her as she made them white as they once were. Everyone watched as Lila made Rain appear stopping the machines from doing any more damage.

" You little plan didn't work did it? " Aladdin said smirking at their new enemy " Not according to plan A no but there always a plan B! we'll finish this battle another day boy! " He yelled as one of his machines collected him and flew away.

Lila flew down and waved her hand across the city repairing it little by little and before she Aladdin and Genie walked up to her the city was back to its normal self, Both Lila and Aladdin looked at Genie " Genie " Aladdin began with his arms crossed " I know Al I ruined everything Im a fool an incompetent blundering fool! I'll always listen to you and Lila from now on! I'll do whatever you two say! Just forgive me! " Genie bagged.

Lila and Aladdin looked at each other and smiled " Just be more careful and think first Genie " Lila said smiling at him. " I swear next time before I do something stupid I'll make sure it's something stupid we can all agree on! " Genie said promising.

_The next day_

The sultan was putting together a robot which he finished making except the head wasn't on right so Lila fixed it for him " Thank you my dear now this is a gift from the ambassador of.. uh oh somewhere or order " He said as he found the key to make it work.

It came to life in front of everyone " Greeting good people My name is Gregarius but you may call me Greg Your humble servant " The robot said " Oh my a Mechanized servant! How remarkable " The sultan said in excitement.

Lila looked at the strange robot and placed her ribbon on her eyes " I don't trust it " She said to Aladdin " Perhaps your highness would enjoy a cup of tea " as he opened his chest and gave it to the sultan " How delightful! " but Aladdin stopped him before he could drink it " Wait your majesty" I don't trust him! " Aladdin exclaimed.

" I am sorry you feel that way I hope I have not offended you " Greg's eyes started to spiel around and looking right into everyone eyes. Lila and Carpet looked at each other in confused " This is strange.. that robot did something to them " Lila walked over to Aladdin and slipped Genie lamp from his vest and rubbed it making Genie appeared " Hey what's the number one hit tv show starting with A? " Genie said as he appeared.

" Genie this is Gregarius " Aladdin said " A tin man? " Genie questioned " Oh where's the scarecrow? " Lila giggled at his little joke but Aladdin glared at them angrily "Greg is our friend Genie!" he spoke out.

Greg shook Genie's hand as he swirled his eyes at him " Ever consider seeing a ophthalmogist? " Genie asked, Lila walked over to Genie " He did that eye thing again.. " Lila said quietly, Genie glazed at her " Now if you will retire to the Garden I shall prepare lemonade there we can discuss some suggestion I have for your palace " Greg suggested which everyone one else agreed upon except for Carpet, Genie and Lila.

" Does something seem weird to you? Like there's something wrong with this Greg guy? " Genie asked looking at carpet and Lila " Yes he does its some sort of evil .. which I felt from it .. we have to do something.. " Lila exclaimed as she took off her ribbon " Thought so well I'll put a stop to it! " Genie said as he flew in front of everyone " Wait! There's something monstrously evil about Gregarius ".

Lila ran in front of Aladdin " I can tell as well Aladdin and You know Im always right on my feelings when evil turns up " Lila exclaimed " No there isn't! " Aladdin said " Oh the Genie and Angel are Jealous! " Iago said with a snapped tone in his voice.

Genie started to shrink down as everyone started look down on them " If you got a problem with Greg.. " Iago said "You got a problem with us! " The sultan finished with a glare.

Aladdin looked at Lila " Lila you like Greg don't you? " he asked with a glare, but Lila hair started to turn grey into black as Aladdin and the others started to glare at her " No .. I don't .. I trust him.. ! just go away.. " Lila said before her eyes turned into flames making them back away from her.

Genie quickly grew back to normal and put his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm now " Lila.. " Lila looked up at him, at that moment her eyes turned back to normal " Hey what's the worst thing that could Happen .. if anything does happen we'll be there to stop it " Genie said smiling at her but surprised him as she hugged him " I hate that robot.. ", Genie looked down at her and patted her back " I do too ".

_2 Hours later…_

Greg changed the palace and made it look like Morden art but worse.

" Hey who am I to say this is bad? Just because Gregarius is turning this INTO THE UGLIEST PLACE IVE EVER SEEN?! .. I'm okay ..I'm okay Everyone else loves Gregarius even the guards love him and they hate everyone " Genie ranted, Lila patted his back before walking over to everyone " Gregarius has had the most wonderful idea! We've all seen what a fine job he's done fixing up the palace well he's sent for a friend who will help do the for all of Agrabah " The sultan exclaimed.

Aladdin noticed Genie and Lila at this point " Now you can't be down after that can you Genie? " but Genie sighed " whatever you say ".

Lila looked towards the place gate " Something is coming… " She spoke out " What nothing wrong- " The ground started to shake " What that? " Everyone started to run towards the gates " Its Mechanicles! We have to stop him " Aladdin shouted as Genie created a giant missile and Lila conjured up a wall ball around her.

" But Aladdin Mechanicles is a dear friend " Aladdin nodded in agreement " Those eyes again " Lila lifted her hand at Greg but Aladdin grabbed her hand " No Lila! His a friend of Greg's and he is a friend of ours! No need for that Genie.. or that Lila. " Aladdin spoke " But Aladdin.. " Lila tried to say " No! " he shouted at them.

Genie looked at Lila and made the missile disappear " Master Mechanicles you will find everything in order " Greg spoke out to him which made a grin appear on Mechanicles lips " Very good ".

The sultan and everyone else bowed in front of Mechanicles " Ah Mechanicles welcome to Agrabah we are your humble servants ".

" Genie, Carpet, Lila! You don't want to embarrass everybody do you? " Genie looked at Lila and kneeled down before Mechanicles while Carpet flew away " Lila kneel! " Aladdin snapped at her but Lila shook her head " .. No.. I won't.. " Her wings burst open with flames attached to them " I'm going to .. go " Lila flew up towards the skies " .. What happened .. to everyone? ".

Lila flew over to the fountain and watched as the sultan toured Mechanicles threw the palace. Lila looked down at her reflection " Father .. I need your help. I do not know what to do.. Aladdin has turned and I can't do anything " her reflection changed into her father he gave her a warm smile while Lila gave a tear filled face as she faced her Father.

" _Lila from what I have seen through your eyes Mechanicles has used that machine to trick everyone.. You and Genie must get Aladdin to listen to you.. both .. use your powers to look into his mind and snap that part of madness with that Machine has given him then you will defeat him am I clear?_ " He spoke out.

Lila nodded down and his hand reached down and wiped away her tears from her face "_ No not cry my child .. You can do it just believe in your powers _" He spoke as he disappeared back into Lila reflection, " .. Yes Father ".

_An Hour Later…_

Everyone toured Mechanicles into the market place where the locals where cleaning the streets " Hmm the city has simply got to be redone these streets are like an ant farm " he spoke out and in which Aladdin and Jasmine agreed with him.

Genie who was in his human disguise watched Mechanicles " Everybody says everything is fine who am I to Disagree? " Genie looked up to see Lila fly towards him " You do have the choice to disagree Genie Mechanicles made that robot and has tricked everyone into believing it .. so we must stop him but first we must make Aladdin believe us.. I have the power to do so ".

Genie looked down at Lila with a confused face and watched her fly into Aladdin and drags him off the ground into the sky. Carpet appeared next to her as she set him on carpet, while Genie stood next to Lila " Lila what are you doing? " He yelled at her.

Lila than put her hand up onto Aladdin face and spoke out as her eyes glowed white.

" _You will remember, You will remember what is right and what is wrong for you are the hero of Agrabah and you will remember what evil is afoot in Agrabah_ " Lila Spoke, Many images appeared in Aladdin mind making him feel strangely normal again.

"What was I thinking? Thanks Lila and I'm sorry Genie " Aladdin said, Genie grinned at him " Hey you were mesmerized by Gregarius those cheap parlour tricks don't work on us magical types " He said as he hugged Lila.

" Are we gonna go stomp on the bad guy? " Genie asked, " Yes lets go guys " Lila and Genie followed Aladdin who was heading towards the palace.

They flew back into the palace and right into the throne room where Mechanicles was sitting " It's over, Mechanicles! "Aladdin shouted, Lila looked around to see that they were surrounded them " Tell that to my friends " He said happily.

Jasmine was carrying a spear while the Sultan, Abu and Iago where coming from each corner " Oh poor Aladdin destroyed by his own friends I'm going to enjoy this " Mechanicles smirked at Aladdin.

Greg tried to Hypnotize Aladdin again but Lila blasted it out of the way but it flew up to try and do it again while Genie bumped it out the way " Eh this is giving me a headache.

" Aladdin must pay for his betrayal! " Jasmine shouted as she tried to hit him with the spear, Lila made a bubble catching Jasmine in it while she did this with the others as well " Let us out of here! " she shouted " Im sorry Jasmine " Lila spoke out before turning to Aladdin again.

" Mechanicles your through! " Aladdin shouted, but Greg appeared from behind him holding several weapons " Young Aladdin you have become troublesome! " He said evilly, He made him looking into his eyes " Aladdin resistance will only make your demise more painful! Don't struggle it is inevitable ". " Yeah no need to fight " Aladdin spoke back falling for the trap " Your right Greg what was I thinking? ".

" Don't worry Aladdin you won't have to think anymo- " In a heartbeat Greg was cut in two by Lila and pushed apart by Genie " No he won't be able to think anymore " Lila spoke out while Genie helped Aladdin up.

As Greg was destroyed everyone turned back to normal which Lila than set them back down, " Aladdin? " Jasmine asked as she ran over to him hugging him.

" Your through Mechanicles! " Aladdin shouted as Mechanicles ran outside " Well look at the time uhh.. My scorpions still work! And this time rust proofed them " Mechanicles said as Lila stopped her water balls.

Everyone looked at Lila and Genie " Dump sand on them! " Jasmine suggested " Perhaps very large stones " The sultan added but Lila shook her head " Im letting genie handle this one .. go on Genie you can do it I've done enough saving today " she said smiling at him which Genie returned.

" Thanks Lila, Eh all these things need is an attitude adjustment 50 dinari an hour plus parts " Genie transformed into doubles versions of himself and started to adjust the machines, he pulled out one gear which made all of the scorpions turn against Mechanicles " My own fiendish devices turned against me! Oh how I hate irony! " He said before running away from his own creations.

" You think he's scared now wait till he gets my bill " Genie said smiling. " Im glad you learned to trust yourself and not just agree with us all the time " Aladdin told Genie who crossed his arms at Aladdin " Who says I learned that? I did not! " Aladdin sighed at him " Genie you don't have to disagree with every-" Genie than cut him off as he began to rant " Who genie? I'm not Genie and another thing I don't like the color of this palace it clashes with my blue and another thing- " Lila appeared in front of Genie cutting him off from his rant.

" We understand Genie you can stop now " Lila said chuckling at him while Genie blushed how close he was to her face " Y-Yeah " He rubbed the back of his neck while Lila smiled at him.

**And done**

**I think I like the way I have done this chapter **

**I hope you guys like it as well**

**If you like comment which Episodes you like to see me write and I'll see what I can do**

**Review and rate**

**Also tell your friends xD**


	13. Lost and Founded

**Another episode **

**Another character involved **

**I remade Jade backstory **

**If you don't know Jade well you're in for a surprise**

**Now time to change this episode completely **

**I don't want reviews like "You changed the story " I know I did alright **

**Good now enjoy my take on the story**

_Chapter 13_

_Lost and Founded_

Founder's day, an event in Agrabah which all the locals celebrate for this day is when Agrabah was first founded. Lila was walking through the streets gazing up at the banners of their founder but her thoughts wondered to the events of when America was founded from the old newspapers she read as a child.

Lila's thoughts travelled to Iago voice "Get your limited founders day Fez! " Lila wondered over to him "Iago you know you shouldn't make money of founders day " Iago rolled his eyes " Hey I need a living too you know and this is the perfect time as well Founders day only comes once a year! " he replied.

Lila shook her head and walked towards a few inside shops but one conversation took in her interest. Lila peered in and saw one small round chubby man with two large men talking to the shopkeeper who was holding an hourglass "Are you sure this thing is the genuine article? " The small man asked, the two larger men rolled their eyes at their leader "Abis Mal we travelled all the way here I don't think she would lie to us ... Unless she wanted to get hurt "one of the men said.

"Your bodyguard is right Abis Mal This here is the sands of Time with this the sands within this are very powerful, very dangerous ... of course such a mystic rarity is not for sale " The women spoke which made Abis Mal mad.

"Everything negotiable Right? " He said as he drew out his sword, the women gasped as one of the larger men grabbed the hourglass and ran through the door with Abis mal pushing past Lila. " Thief! " The women shouted, Lila looked at the man who could barely run and got out Genie's lamp " Genie that man stole an item we need to get it back " Lila said as she ran after Abis Mal " Right oh! I'll get Al and the others! " Genie disappeared.

Lila flew after the man and dived towards him " Lila we're here Genie explained what happened! What are you doing? " Lila looked at Aladdin and she powered up a net and dropped it on the thieves " That " she flew down in front of the men but the net was cut open and a sword was pointed in her face.

Lila pushed the sword out of the way " That does not belong to you " Lila spoke to Abis Mal who was holding onto the hourglass tightly " And what makes you think I'm giving this to you! When I use this hourglass I will become the new ruler of Agrabah! " Abis Mal exclaimed.

" Now maybe some other time we may talk Ha! " Abis Mal shook the hourglass as a green portal started to open but Lila grabbed it in making it shake some more and opening up a red portal, one of his guards kicked her off and grabbed Abis Mal and ran through the portal.

Lila than quickly stood up and ran after them "Lila! Come on guys "Aladdin and the others flew into the portal but it closed behind them.

_1770_

Lila and the others landed in a busy street, people pasted but did not look upon them as they walked past. Lila looked around the area the sky was grey as if it was about to rain, it reminded her of London but without the stone buildings instead they were wooden building but very well made. The large street square was busy with different nationality of people which roamed the streets, Lila helped the others up from their crash landing and Genie quickly changed into a human version of himself.

"Where are we? " Aladdin asked looking around the new area of world "America " Lila said quickly " When I grabbed the hourglass I thought of America when I grabbed it, Abis Mal would of travelled through the same place as which I wanted to see " she exclaimed.

" Agrabah isn't in danger is it? " Jasmine asked " Yes.. as long as Abis Mal has the hourglass it is " Lila exclaimed Aladdin stepped forward " Well lets go get him .. where do you think he would have gone? " he asked Lila, she thought for a second and looked to her right to see a wanted poster, she grabbed it and changed the image to look like Abis Mal and his bodyguards.

Abis Mal and his bodyguards ran through the streets of Boston " This is not Agrabah! Where the heck are we?! " Abis Mal shouted at his bodyguards, they both looked at each other and shrugged " You two ARE USELESS! " he shouted as he ran into some red coats who then turned around and looked down at him " Hey! Watch it! " One of them said.

" Or what? " he replied back, the two red coats looked at each other and pointed they Muskets at them " Wait! Wait! How about we make a deal?! " he panicked, the two red coats looked at each other " We're listening " they both replied.

Abis Mal whispered into their ears and both of their smiles turned into grins " Well we can take you to our general, he loved to see that power for the British army ".

_An hour later.._

" We're never going to find them and what makes it worse is that we're in a FREAKING FOREST! " Iago moaned, Lila flew up and looked towards a camp " I see a camp .. I think it's an American army base " she said down to Aladdin " How can you tell? " Aladdin asked back " They have blue coats, the British are red and the Americans are blue " she exclaimed.

She flew back down " Do you think they help us? " Jasmine asked, " Sure they will! I'm sure they help us get a thief " Genie said, " Well let's go! " Aladdin said, as everyone except for Lila climbed onto Carpet " I'll fly on ahead and explain " Lila than opened her wings and flew towards the American camp.

When over coming towards the camp Lila landed right outside the camp as she walked up to two American soldiers " Excuse me? I need help catching a thief .. and I think that- ".

" Your British what are you doing here " The Soldier said cutting her off.

" Um well you see I came here with friends and well I'm looking for a wanted man and I was wondering if you help us catch him.. " Lila asked quickly yet quietly.

The two men looked at each other " You'll have to speak with our captain for first " one replied " And whose your Captain?" They all turned around to see Aladdin and the other walk towards them "and why isn't he here shouldn't he be here with you? " Jasmine asked.

" She's gone hunting " Everyone faces widen at the term 'she'.

" Your Captain is a women? " Iago asked, " Yeah but she's more of a man than any of us " the Soldier replied " She's the most trained and the most deadliest Assassin here " The other soldier said " well besides Conner but she is pretty bad just don't get on her bad side " The second soldier said " Or what? " Iago asked.

The two soldiers looked at each other with worried expression " One guy told her that she's a women and shouldn't belong in the army and she shot him right in the face " Iago flapped his wings madly " WHY ARE WE GETTING HER?! " Iago panicked.

" Because a few of our men got kidnapped by the British Army and we can't leave our post " The soldier exclaimed.

" Here's an image of her " one of the soldiers handed an wanted poster the image showed a women with an unhappy women with scars across the left side of her face and wearing a hat that covered her eyes from view.

" If she's your Captain why is she wanted? " Genie asked, " The British army have printed images of her not us " one of the soldiers exclaimed.

" If you find her we'll give you an reward " the soldier said which made Abu and Iago eyes lit up " An Reward? Well what are we waiting for lets GO NOW! " Iago started to push Genie and Jasmine away to get started to look.

Lila sighed as she followed the others and wondered back into the forest " This is going to be a long day.. " Lila said to herself, one of the soldiers waved at her before she leaved " Good luck ".

_About 30 minutes away _

A deer appeared from the bushes just off a river bed where it was drinking from; its ears flickered as it heard a rock move towards it rolling down from the land of grass. Its head flicked upwards to see what could be approaching it.

An knife appeared from the deer's face as it fell back from shock and died. The figure who killed it skinned it clean and left the body on the river bed " Deer's are meant to be smarter than this.. " The figure said.

The figure places her hat on her head fixing the hawk feather on it, her head turned to a rushing of the bushes from a few feet away " Something .. is coming " The figure climbed onto a tree and waiting there pulling out hidden blades in her wrist "What the.. A parrot? "

Iago flew through the bushes screaming as he was being chased by a bear " SAVE ME! " he screamed as he flew up to a tree and hang on it for dear life, the bear started to climb on the tree towards Iago " ALADDIN! " Aladdin and the others ran after the bear " Iago hang on Abu go help him " Abu saluted at him and climbed up the tree to help him.

" Genie you get that bear away from here " Aladdin pointed Genie changed back into his normal self " Right ho! " Genie turned into a female bear and tried to woo it away but the bear clawed at him instead cutting him to pieces " Ow that normally works.. in cartoons " The bear then saw Jasmine and started to head towards run towards her but just in time Carpet got in front of the bears face.

The bear clawed Carpet off his face and head towards Jasmine " Jasmine! " Aladdin ran towards her but he looked up to see a figure land on the bears head, killing it dead in its tracks. Jasmine looked down at the bear it was bleeding from the head from the blade that struck it, Jasmine looked up at the figure " It.. its you.. that Captain ".

The captain looked up at Jasmine and Lila " My Men sent you then.. wondered when they send someone else to find me lazy bustards " she cleaned the bears blood off her " Look away please " she pulled out a knife and skinned the bear and pushed it into the bushes.

Lila looked at the Captain, she was around 20 years old, had brown short hair with her hat covering her eyes which were brown as well, her clothes was torn by the looks of it she has been in a lot of battles and fights, she did not wear a skirt like most women she was wearing a custom army clothes which men wore.

" Thank you for saving us and yes your men did sent us, they said your men were kidnapped by the British army and they needed your help " Lila exclaimed, The captain looked up from her blade at Lila " I won't ask what a British lady like you is doing in America or what an Arabian people like you are doing here I can tell you're not from around here ".

" First your Pets and get down now, second your Genie can be rebuilt now and third my name is Jade Marston so don't call me Captain " Genie reappeared in front of Jade " Hey how you know I'm a Genie? " he asked with his arms crossed, Jade looked up at him and showed them a sliver lamp " I have a Genie as well but his not here right now his with my men so .. I must be going now to save them.. And find a horse.. "Jade exclaimed as she started looking at the trees.

" Your Genie is with your men .. so he was taken by the British Army? Well we will help you get them back because we're looking for a man carrying this hourglass so we can get home " Aladdin exclaimed, Jade looked at Aladdin and thought for a second " If you promise me you won't get in the way when I'm fighting ".

They all nodded at Jade, Lila repaired Carpet as they all climbed on board except for Lila who grew her wings out. Jade climbed up on some trees " I'll travel by trees until I can find a horse so you have to be fast to catch up with me " Jade said as she jumped from tree to tree " Let's go guys " Aladdin said as they followed Jade.

Beating drums were heard from the right side of Jade ears, Jade stopped as she climbed over to another tree to see British Congo traveling through with a large chest on the back with two horses " she put her hand out " I'll be right back " she said to Aladdin who gave her a confused look as Jade climbed near to the Congo.

Jade jumped and assassinated two men at the back and one who turned around to face her, she climbed inside as she killed the rider and shot the two men in front of her with her pistols. The drummer turned around to see everyone dead he was about to run when Jade appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest " Can't have you tell anyone now.. Heh ".

Aladdin flew down to her as she looted the chest and took a horse " Why did you kill them you could of just stolen the horse, or knocked them out or- " Jade pointed her Pistol at him " I'm an Fucking Assassin It's my fucking Job ".

" Now were leaving " Jade put her gun away and climbed onto her horse, Lila flew next to her " I'm sorry about Aladdin he can be a little annoying about people's lives when it comes to death, He gave me a hard time when I killed a villain once " Jade cocked an eye at her " Yeah I understand that I just don't like it when guys tell me what to do My Genie gave up telling me to stop assassinating " Jade exclaimed.

Jade and Lila talked threw out the journey to the British camp, which Jade what not used to something in Lila made Jade want to talk to her more like she understood her thoughts travelled away " Jade! Jade! Look out! " Jade looked up to see Musket shots being fired at her before she could move she fell off the side of a cliff " Jade! " Aladdin shouted.

Jade looked towards the rocky bottom but the felling of falling stopped as she looked up to see Lila who catches her from deaths arms and placed her on the roof on the British fort " You dazed out good thing I catched you just in time " Lila exclaimed, Jade looked to see the British pointing their muskets at her " Its ok they can't kill me anyway .. I can't die.. " Jade said as she jumped in front of them, pulling her pistols and sword as she shot than slashed threw the army gaining her way towards her men who were tied up in a tent area.

One of the men looked up " Jade! You're here! I tried to get out but I couldn't use my Magic they killed the others but they left me " Jade put her finger on his lips " Gene hush, I know I saw their all dead but that's my fault I wanted a reason to leave the army anyway " Her Genie looked at her " I thought you do that ".

Aladdin and the others made in time but clapping was heard behind them, A man in a red coat who was the General of the fort clapped his arms as he held on the hourglass which Abis Mal and his bodyguards stood with.

" Very well done Jade You killed all my men just to get to me but Know time has changed I have all the power to .. where's the hourglass?! " Abis Mal and his bodyguards looked at each other and turned to look at Lila who was holding it " Sorry boys this is mine now " The General point his pistol at her and shot.

Jade jumped in front of the bullet getting shot in the chest " JADE! " Lila shouted as her new friend blood splattered across but for a while Jade slowly started to get up again and picked the bullet out of her chest " You are a terrible shooter " Jade pointed her hand gun at him and shot him in the hand making him drop his pistol.

" Lila open a portal now! " Aladdin said towards Lila, Genie flew over to her and dragged her away from Jade who was fighting with the General.

The General picked up his pistol and ran towards her but Gene came from behind Jade and grew large like a shadow making the General stop in his place. Gene pointed guns at him making him look at Jade with pleading eyes " Sorry I don't like pleading it's too weak " Jade shot him in the head.

Abis Mal was slowly trying to get away until Jade picked him up and pointed her gun at him " Sorry you ain't going anywhere "

After a while Genie tied up Abis Mal and his Bodyguards and threw them back into Agrabah, Jades Body regrew its self but that was the least of her worry, her General was shouting at her about her duties " Jade you better have a- " Jade placed her hand up at him " You know what I have always hated my job being a Captain I only enjoy being an Assassin and a Gun slinger and when being with those guys today I know what I want to do so make someone else a Captain come on Gene " Jade exclaimed as she and Gene walked towards Aladdin and the others.

Gene changed back into his normal self, He was a green skinned Genie with short hair and an dark eight clock shadow.

" Hey another Genie how you get here? " Genie beamed at him, Gene looked at Genie and smiled " Jade found me and I've been her partner ever since " Gene exclaimed " hey you two should come back with us " Genie offered.

Jade and Lila looked back at each other and shook their heads " Its new we like the old better " Gene exclaimed, Lila looked at the two and thought " Jasmine can I have the hourglass for a second? " Jasmine smiled and gave it to her, Lila used her powers to make some of the time sand to come out and she contained it in a small bottle with she made into a necklace for Jade.

Lila handed her the necklace " Here now you can travel through time and if you ever want to visit just say Agrabah, then you can visit us " Lila exclaimed as Jade looked down at the gift and smiled " I'll think about it.

" Next stop Agrabah " Genie said as they flew into the portal, Jade and Gene waved back at them as the Portal closed " So you made a new friend then? " Gene asked, Jade waved her hand away at him " Only one That Lila girl the others I'm not sure about .. but their interesting " Gene laughed at her friend as he followed her.

On the other side Lila looked up at the end of founders day event " I'm going to miss Jade but I have a feeling we're going to see her soon " Lila said.

**Done**

**I know I changed all of it.**

**I did watch the lost and founded episode but it was boring for me so I changed it into something I like more.**

**Review and rate**


	14. The Game

**First of all I'm changing bits to this chapter **

**Second I know I got a few more people following my stories and I like those who are to review because I like reviews and reading them.**

**Third Dragons and Assassins :I**

**I like to Thank xxRebel-Writerxx for suggesting this episode**

**Enjoy **

_Chapter 14_

_The Game_

Smoke is what drew Lila attention to her Blue friend as he added liquids which drew up more smoke "Aha Yes! Victory shall be mine! "Genie grinned.

Lila was passing Genie different beakers fill with multiple liquids that he poured into a mould " Genie .. wouldn't it be easier to just make one appear? " Lila asked as golden smoke appeared from the mould, Genie glazed at his friend " No this shall be perfect no Magic involved! " Genie exclaimed.

" It's always the same we play a game Carpet wins well not this Time! " Genie said " Uh oh " He turned to Lila " Do you have a bobby pin? Paperclip? " Genie asked but Lila shook she head " Never mind I'll improvise " he turned back to his work.

Lila walked over to watch him " Err Genie why I use my powers to help I mean? " Lila asked, Genie looked behind him to look at Lila " I don't want to use Magic " He replied, Lila crossed her arms " I don't use Magic I use energy sources " Lila explained " no Magic involved ".

Genie pushed Lila in front of the mould " Ok you can help just put light energy into it " Genie said as he held on to her shoulders, Lila looked at the mould and opened her hands as light floated energy flowing through her hands and onto the mould.

" Hmm.. Yes .. yes .. No rats it must be flawless! " Genie measured the mould and hammered it again and again " I seek perfection down to the eensyweensiest particle! .. ! I DONE IT! It's time to play " Genie held up the creation " .. It's a croquets mallet.. " Lila said " Yes and a mallet which I will finally beat Carpet with! " Genie said as he left the room and faced Carpet with Aladdin and the others giving Genie strange looks.

" This mallet has only had energy sorted into it and hasn't made any phenomenal comic powers or junk like that, after you " Genie said and watch Carpet go towards the playing area.

Carpet takes out his own mallet and strikes the ball which goes through all of the hoops and hits the peg which Genie snaps his own mallet in half " No! Not again " Lila walked over to Genie with Aladdin following behind.

" Genie you taking this kind of hard " Aladdin said patting his friends shoulder " Its just a game Genie " Lila said.

" Right sure just a game how about a rematch? We'll play another game a man's game badminton got the Birdie! " Genie creates a badminton racket and grabs Iago who he throws in the air and tries to hit but Iago flies away and lands on Lila shoulder.

" Look Genie.. " Aladdin began to say before Jasmine whispers into his ear " It means so much to him " Aladdin looked at his friend, who was now dressed in a baseball uniform " Uh Genie good luck ".

" Thanks now how about a little Agrabah favourite Pastime? " Genie asked Carpet as a baseball field appeared with Carpet as the pitcher and Genie as the batter. Carpet Throws the ball which is a strike " Strike one! " Iago shouts, Carpet throws the second ball which is another strike " Strike two! " Iago shouts again which Genie swings around the third time making him spin himself around and crashes into the pitcher's mound. " Strike three! Yer out! ".

Genie sat up and shouted at the sky " Oh No! Why do I always lose? I'D DO ANYTHING IF I COULD JUST WIN! " Lila walked over to Genie " Genie It's just a game " Lila tried to say but he didn't listen and walked away.

_A little while later_

Lila sat beside Genie " Oh I don't want to win all the time One would be nice " Genie said sadly " When you play a game you just have to try.. try and gonna get up and try " Lila said back " Ah a player " A voice whispered " Who said that? " Genie asked.

A small man appeared floating next to Genie, he has a purple bread and is wearing an red and purple robes. " Do you really want to win? " The small man asked, Lila hid besides Genie " I don't trust him " Lila said quietly " Let him speak first Lila " Genie said " So who's asking? " Genie asked the small man.

" I am the wizard Ding! I can help I did hear you say you'd do anything to win, didn't I? " Ding asked, Genie face lit up " Well sure well within reason " Genie replied " Anything is rather all encompassing but if you're not up to it.. " Genie appeared in front of the wizard " I'm an all-encompassing kind of guy so yes I say anything! ".

Lila tugged at Genie arm " Genie please think this through? " Lila pleaded " I made up my mind Lila " Genie told her " Excellent! Oopo! " Ding called as a Women of the same size appeared floated next to him with her matching robes and the same purple hair " Yes ding? " Oopo asked " My dear sister the game is on! " Ding said.

Genie whistles and Carpet flies up to him " Carpet My dear opponent the game is on! " Genie said which Carpet gets confused by his friend " Ooh a strong weave Player! Are you fast? Are you clever? " Oopo asks Carpet who nods back in reply.

" He's competent " Genie said " Let's play the game! " Ding announces " Which game? " Genie asks " All of them of course " Ding replies, Lila looks up at the Balcony where Aladdin and the others are watching " Lila what's going on? " Aladdin calls to her " Aladdin these Wizards- " " Oh look look more players! " Oopo said.

Lila and Genie flew up to everyone with Ding and Oopo following behind " Genie I still don't trust them .. " Lila said " Oh there not that bad " Genie said with a grin, Lila looks down at this point " Genie who are these two? " Aladdin said patting Lila shoulder " This is Ding his a wizard he's gonna help me defeat that infernal rug! .. uh in a sportsman like completion " Genie replies.

" My money on the carpet " Iago says landing on Lila shoulder, Ding appears next to Iago and Abu " Greeting players! OH outstanding reflexes " Ding says holding Abu who waves him off and climbs on Aladdin shoulder " Questionable potential here " Oopo says while poking at Iago beak " Hey watch the beak lady! " Iago says waving her off " Spunky I'll take the bird " she says as Ding pats Abu " I call the nimble furry fellow! " Ding replies to his sister.

Oopo appears besides Aladdin and Jasmine " Wonderful players! " Oopo announces, Jasmine gave her a strange look back " Players? " Jasmine asks " The game is so much more interesting with teams! " Ding says, Oopo started to feel Aladdin arms " Well firm muscle tone " Aladdin pulls his arm away from Oopo " Genie and carpet are the game guys! " Jasmine rests her arm around Aladdin's " Yes I'm afraid we'll have to pass " Jasmine tells them making Lila happy.

A television appears in front of Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie appears on the screen as a sports announcer " In the competitive arena this Genie knows too well the agony of defend, what can you do to help break this multimillennial losing streak just play along please please please! " Genie appears in front of Aladdin pleading.

" Need I remind you of the time you forgot my sweet sixteen thousandth birthday?" Genie asked as he crossed his arms with Aladdin doing the same " Good try but I wasn't born yet " Aladdin replied " Oh it must have been a former insensitive friend The selfish one you know the type " Genie said with anger in his tone as he looked at his friend.

Lila wondered over to Aladdin and Genie " Please stop this .. I don't trust them " .. Lila said, Jasmine patted Lila shoulder " I suppose one friendly game wouldn't hurt " Jasmine said trying to make everyone happy " Great now which team are you on? " Ding asks Lila " Ah yes there's still one " Oopo said.

Lila grabs onto her hourglass necklace she made she left America " Which team do you wish to be on " Ding asks, Lila looks up at genie then Aladdin and back up at the two wizards "… Jades.." A portal appeared behind her.

Lila held outs her hand and another hand takes it " You owe me for this " A voice speaks out " Who's that? " Ding asks.

Jade jumps out of the portal and shoots a red coat as the Portal closes " I heard the whole thing through Lila, This is a game .. I'll only join if I can be in the same team as Lila! Got it! " Jade announces.

The two wizards look at each other " I'll have the animals " Oopo tells his brother who replies " You can be on my team " Ding says shaking Jades hand.

" Thanks guys! I've made every effort to make your guilt trip a pleasant one " Genie says with a grin " May the best team win ( As long as I'm on it ) " Genie said as he shakes Aladdin hand in far play.

Oopo makes Aladdin, Abu, Iago and Carpet all vanish " Aladdin! " Jasmine shouts in horror " Ding what's happening? " Genie asks.

" The game. Let's play " Ding says as they travel to a snow covered mountains with Ding and Oopo appearing besides them. Ding made a tower appear just next to the mountain. " Ah fuck its cold.. " Jade said as she tried to light her cigarette.

Aladdin whispered to Genie " Genie.. what do you know about these two? " he asked " They're wizards who loves games I'm a genie who loves games seems like a good fit " Genie replied but got transported back to his team " Ahh ahh the rules absolutely forbid opposing teams for fraternizing! " Oopo said.

Iago and Abu were shivering in the snow " I don't suppose your rules forbid opposing teams from freezing " Iago said shivering " So its jacket weather " Genie said as he zapped Abu, Iago and Jasmine warm clothing.

" Hey what about us? " Jade said tapping her foot Genie zapped them two giving Lila a fluffy blue coat and Jade a long brown coat " Thank you " Jade replied.

Genie then tried to zap Aladdin but his magic bounced off " You cant help the carpet team " Ding said but Oopo zapped Aladdin giving him warm clothing " But I can " Oopo said.

" So what's the game? " Genie asked, Ding and Oopo looked at each other and zapped at Jasmine and Lila making them appear in the tower " Aladdin! " Jasmine shouted, Lila looked down at Jade " Lila.. What are you two doing?! " Jade questioned " It's all part of the game whichever team gets the girls saved first wins " Ding exclaimed.

Jade looked at the tower " There's a catch isn't there..? " Jade asked " Ohhh she's a quick thinker " Oopo said as she snapped her fingers making an ice dragon appear around the tower breathing ice breath from his mouth " You must defeat the Dragon as well as saving the girls, Isn't this going to be so much fun? " Ding said.

Aladdin looked up at the great dragon which tried to scratch at him " Fun?! This is insane " Aladdin said " Oh c'mon Al it won't be that bad " Genie said as he made a rope appear and tried to catch the dragon but it blasted him away " Or maybe not ".

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Genie bread " You save the girls I'll take care of the dragon deal? Good now go " Jade demanded " Hey this is my team! " Genie exclaimed knife at him " Who is the one here who can kill an animal me now go! " Jade said as she watched Genie go towards the girls.

" Carpet go save the girls I'll try to defeat the dragon " Aladdin said gulping, Jade ran over to the dragon and dodged its attacks as she climbed the tower and made it to Lila and Jasmine " Hey Girls I'm going hunting " Jade said with a smirk as she jumped backwards and landed on the dragons head " She's going to be killed! " Jasmine said worried but Lila just looked at her and sighed " Jade cant die .. " Lila said simply in a normal tone.

" Hey Aladdin I got this " Jade said as she pulled out her Gun and pointed it at the Dragons eye and blasted it causing it to fall on the ground which then Jade pulled out an a smoke flame ball and threw it into the dragon causing an explosion from the inside killing it " I killed the dragon.. ooh look a tooth I could sell this " Jade said with a grin.

Jade watched as the Dragons body landed on Genie causing him to fall with the Dragon " Sorry Genie " Jade said as she watched Carpet save the girls and landed them to safety " Aladdin " Jasmine said as she hugged him. Lila pulled Genie out from the dragon " That hurt .. uh.. thanks Lila " Genie said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Aladdin turned his head to the two wizards "We could have been killed! " he exclaimed as the two wizards laughed " Well Jade did kill the dragon and your carpet saved the girls so it's fine but I guess we call it a draw! " Oopo said " We both take a point " Ding said gleefully.

" I don't believe this! " Aladdin said " Maybe the kid didn't spell it out we don't like games " Iago said landing on Aladdin shoulder and Jasmine hugged onto Aladdin arm " We want to go back to Agrabah!" Jasmine demanded " We quit game over! " Aladdin shouted at the wizards but there faces turned sour.

" We don't tolerate quitters and the game isn't over " Ding exclaimed as he zapped them into an urban modern area with buildings crashing down and the sky is grey with planes flying past.

" Now let's play " Oopo said as the two wizards " Ah it would be a shame to see a bustling metropolis like Agrabah reduced to a cinder " Ding said " A dreadful shame " Oopo said with Ding, " Do you think they would really do it? " Jasmine asked " I think we're still in the game " Aladdin replied.

" Look why don't you use you powers to rule the world or something? " Jade suggested " Been there done that " Oopo said " But it became such a humdrum routine absolute power? Invincible to no thrills Century after century of competitive play" Ding said " Sadly the players never seemed to last long enough to enjoy it " Oopo said.

" Well thanks to a big stupid idiot " Jade said towards Genie " Sounds like loser talk to me " Genie replied making Jade made " Look I may not be able to die but I'm not letting you put your friends in fucking danger for a stupid game! It doesn't matter If you win or lose! " Jade examined.

" It's how you play the game " Oopo said at Jade as she snapped her fingers making a military tank appear " Now destroy the tank " she said smiling as the tank pointed its guns as them " Everyone run! " Aladdin shouted. As the tank aimed it gun at everyone it shot off and just missed Lila who flew up into the sky.

Some of her wing feathers were burned by the blast " Lila! " Genie shouted he flew up to her and flew her into a building where he healed her wing " I will keep that promise that I made to your father " Genie exclaimed.

Another blast was shot near Aladdin and Jasmine " This is stupid we're going to be killed! " Aladdin shouted at the two wizards who ignored them and made the tank go towards them, Jade ran towards Aladdin and Jasmine and jumped in there way as another blast just missed them but it caught Jade's leg " Jade your leg! " Jasmine exclaimed as blood started to pour from her leg " Fuck! This! " Jade said as she leaned herself up and hopped over to the tank.

" GENIE! GIVE ME A CANNON OR SOMETHING?! " Jade shouted, Genie looked up at Jade and gasped as he saw her blood still pouring out of her leg, he zapped a anti – tank cannon gun which she pointed at the tank " Bitches love cannons! " Jade shot a large blast at the tank which exploited making Jade being blasted backwards into a building.

" Jade! " Lila shouted as she flew over to Jade and picked her up but parts of the building were collapsing around them " Hold on Lila! " Genie said as he flew and picked both of the girls up and saved them from the falling buildings and placing them next to Aladdin and Jasmine.

" Oh that's gonna hurt " Iago said towards Jade who was spitting out blood " Agh fuck.. I need blood .." Jade said as she tried to stand up but Lila forced her to stay down " No you need to stay down " Lila exclaimed.

" Ooh you need blood well time for the next game! " Oopo said clapping her hands " Yes this one you like! " Ding said as both of them snapped there figures but nothing happened " Looks like your losing your touch " Iago smirked at the two wizards.

The two wizards looked at each other " Oh there just not here yet there slow well the crowds are .. " Ding trailed off as the two of them looked behind them to see a crowd walking slowly but picking up there pace as they walked towards the gang " Who? What are they? " Jasmine questioned " The undead of course " Ding and Oopo said smirking at the Gang.

Jade quickly got up well tried to " Get to higher ground .. Now! " she demanded, Carpet flew Aladdin and Iago up onto a building while Genie and Lila flew Jasmine and Jade up another building.

" Whatever happens I want you guys to know .. I BLAME YOU! " Iago shouted at making the zombies walk more towards them " Shut up Iago your making it worse! " Jade shouted, she crawled her way up to the ledge of the building " Jade get back here! " Genie pleaded.

" Sorry But they got blood which I need " Jade said as she jumped down, she pulled out a gun with had blood flowing through the top half of the jar connected to the gun. Jade shot a zombie in the head making the blood from the zombie flow back into Jade giving her leg a way to regain its self.

Carpet flew down with Aladdin and pushed away some zombies away from Jade who their Aladdin one of her guns " Shoot them there dead anyway! " Jade shouted as she shot one threw the eye.

" Ah Oopo your team is in about the same shape as mine sad " Ding said towards Oopo. Jade shot and kicked back a zombie away from Aladdin " Like you could do any better! " Genie said towards the wizards who gasped at his statement " I agree I haven't seen you two helping at all! " Jade said as her leg grew back so she could kick in a zombies chest in.

" Well of course we could " Ding said " If we wanted to " Oopo added in.

" Prove it! " Lila said as she grew her wings out " What an interesting idea " Oopo said " It just never been done! " Ding added in. " Oh I get it! You have never actually played a game yourselves because you can't! " Genie exclaimed which made the two wizards angry " Ha! Rubbish! " Oopo said " We can so! " Ding added in.

" Cant! " Jade shouted " Can! " the two wizards said " Yeah right " Genie said as he crossed his arms. Jade pushed a few zombies off Aladdin " Lets us team up against you " Jade said as Carpet flew Jade and Aladdin over to Genie " But lets get one thing straight no more wizards participations on the games itself " Genie exclaimed.

" If you want to be spectators that's fine but we play the game " Lila said " But we're all powerful wizards! " Oopo said " We make the rules! And the new rules is nobody plays but us! " Ding says " Well if you insist " Aladdin says.

Genie snapped his fingers and a television appeared in front of the two wizards " Take this ting and use it well " Genie handed two game controlled to the wizards " Its called a video game it is designed so no one over the age of thirteen will ever finish " Genie exclaimed as the two wizards grabbed the controllers and started to play.

" But first lets see who can magically transport us back to Agrabah the fastest! On your mark get set go! " The wizards zapped the gang back into Agrabah " Hey it worked! " Genie said with a happy tone in his voice " Yeah Now I can leave .. " Jade said as she held onto her hourglass necklace and transported back into her portal but turned back to look at Genie " If I find out you hurt Lila again I will hunt you.. I will find you and I will kill you " Jade said as she jumped back into her portal.

" I don't think I'll never play another game again " Jasmine said sighing " Im with you guys you don't need to win to be a winner " Genie said " You finally listen to us " Lila muttered.

Everyone left Genie and Carpet except for Lila who watched the two friends play against each other " Oh guys you really gonna start this again.. "Lila sighed at the two.

**Done I'm happy with this **

**I changed everything but what the hay **

**Next is one I'm getting out the way **

**Some enchanted Genie **

**Review and rate!**


	15. The Magician and the Magic Lamp

**Ok I lied I have this chapter to do before Some enchanted Genie.**

**This isn't an episode of Aladdin **

**In fact this is about the Disney Tokyo show**

**Magic lamp Theatre Where the tale is about Genie having a magician as a master and how his assassinate wants to be Genie's friend but the Magician locked Genie's lamp up in a chest so now the assassinate has to get the key to get him out.**

**Because it's in Tokyo everything in this story is in Japanese so I can going to translate it into English while I am watching the show and placing how Lila can change the story.**

**Enjoy **

_Chapter 15_

_The Magician and the Magic Lamp_

_" Lila awake my child "._

_Lila awoke in an white room filled with tiny stars that watched her movements " Where am I? Who's there? " Lila spoke with a whisper like a ghost, an figure appeared in front of her only holding an orb with an image of a boy sleeping next to locked chest._

_Lila walked over to the figure " Lila my child You will be sent of a quest which will help Genie and yourself " The figure said holding the orb tightly " You shall help this boy by helping him gain his friend and be given a better life "._

_Lila looked into the orb to see a tall man holding a key " This man was given all he wishes but did not help his only assassinate, only you can go back and change this, Genie may have had all of his powers in full but you are far more powerful for this quest "._

_" Genie has forgotten his past life before Aladdin and you came, you must bring this friend back to him, he will help you and you will help him because Friendship is the greatest magic " The figure disappeared from view in front of Lila._

In a second Lila's eyes fluttered open to see the Palace full of people " Lila are you ok? You glowed for a second? " Lila looked to see Jasmine with her royal important clothes on which she wore to the parties that the Sultan held for her and Aladdin " I am fine Jasmine just go and enjoy yourself " Lila said looking up at the stars.

Lila watched the stars shooting past across the Arabian night sky, the sultan had a party on for Aladdin and Genie for it was just this day that Aladdin freed Genie so the sultan thought it be a grand idea to celebrate this joyous day.

The party which was held in the Thorne room were the sultan's friends and Aladdin's allies came to celebrate " Isn't this wonderful Aladdin? " Jasmine said beaming at Aladdin, Aladdin rubbed the back of his head "Yeah! I didn't think the sultan would do this for me and Genie "Aladdin said grinning back.

Iago landed on Aladdin shoulder "This party is missing something I know the fact that I need to eat! " Iago ranted, Aladdin rolled his ears and placed him on the dining table "Here you go Iago " Iago rubbed his wings together and dived into the food with Abu right at his side.

" Oh it looks like Genie has drawn a crowd " Jasmine said.

Genie was surrounded by the guests " My Genie you must tell us what your last masters were like before this Aladdin lad came into your life? " One posh guest asked stroking his bread.

" Well for thousands of years .. from what I can remember most of my masters were greedy but there were one that comes to mind but.. I wish I could help my friend then " Genie said but at the last statement he became quite.

Lila looked towards Genie and dragged him from out of the crowd " I'm sorry I need to speak with him for a while " Lila told the crowd who gave her a weird look.

" Lila? " Genie asked as the girl let go off his arm "Genie I was given a quest but Its hard " Lila said picking up an Arabian jasmine and playing with it with her powers " Does this quest involve me? " Genie asked.

" Yes but I need to know about that boy you were speaking off, do you truly remember him or is it an image you thought of? " Lila asked which made Genie think " It feels like it should be real but I think its just an image " Genie exclaimed.

Lila's eyes fluttered from her thoughts being tied together " _So its true then he has forgotten _" Lila thought to herself " Well I must fix that " in an flash Lila was gone " What's up with that girl? " Genie said confussed at his friend.

" Grandmother I need help one of Genie's friends is in trouble I need help " Lila spoke out as a ghostly figure appeared by Lila side, Her grandmother sliver hair waved up around her " My child if you wish to help I know one way which you will find helpful but you must choice what you must do " she spoke as she gave her Genie's lamp " Grandmother this is.. " her grandmother hushed her.

" Child this may be his lamp but in fact it is a time set lamp which can only be opened when you have set it in its place " her grandmother exclaimed.

Wind was what Lila felt from behind her " Go child " Her grandmother spoke softly at her. Lila looked back at her grandmother and walked through.

_1704_

Lila found herself in Agrabah where it was not so busy but yet strange " .. It seems different but that may be because I travelled through time. " Lila said to herself, she began to walk through a small crowd " these guys are lame " A man said as he began to walk away from the entrainment.

Lila watched the fail attempts of Shaban trying to pull a rabbit from his turban but failed as he pulled out some flowers instead " Blasted thing! " he shouted, His assassinate was watching his master shout and rant at his fail attempt and picked up all of his masters cards " Should .. we go to rest Shaban.. it could help? " The small boy asked.

" Rest? How can I rest when Agrabah is laughing at me Assim!

The Assassinate was a very small boy only wearing a red fez, red vest with a white long sleeve shirt, green pants and glasses which were falling off his face.

Lila waited behind a corner to watch the boy rest in an hay pile.

Lila appeared from the corner and set the lamp right beside the boy " _I hope this works_ " Lila said to herself as she flew up and hide on top of the building.

Lila watched as the boy awoke at the glimmer of light reflecting off the lamp, she watched as the boy looked at the lamp which he was about to rub but Shaban peered around the corner to take it from the boy " Hey.. " Assim said quietly.

" My my what have we got here? A lamp? " Shaban said with glitter of greed in his eyes, Lila watched as Shaban rubbed the lamp greedily and with a poof of smoke Genie appeared.

" Ohhh Ow How long was I in this time? Oh hey new masters " Genie beamed. Lila smiled at the sight of Genie " A Genie.. " Assim beamed at the sight of Genie who grinned right at him " That's right little man and you guys have three wishes! " Genie exclaimed.

Shaban eyes glimmered with greed and pushed Assim behind him " You mean three wishes for me I was the one who rubbed your lamp " Shaban exclaimed at Genie by grabbing his bread and making Genie look at him " Now for my first wish I wish to be huge! " Shaban wished.

In a poof of smoke Shaban was huge literally he was 3 stories high in height but anger grew in his face, Assim hid behind Genie " uh oh.. " he sighed with fear " CHANGE ME BACK! " Genie clicked his fingers and changed Shaban back to his normal size.

" Well that wish went well .. " Lila said as she flew down to hid around another corner to get closer to them. Shaban poked at Genie nose " I didn't mean huge as in size! I meant Huge in success! I am a Magician! " Shaban exclaimed.

" Oh stop poking him like that.. " Lila said under her breath, Shaban held the lamp tightly " Get this right! I wish to be the greatest Magician in all the SEVEN DESSERTS! " Shaban exclaimed, Genie snapped his fingers " Your wish is my command " he said with a worry tone in his voice.

Shaban started to glow with power and started to perform many tricks which brought many people attention but Shaban thought bigger " Genie we must visit the Palace! The sultan must see my greatest! " Shaban exclaimed with a grin, Assim appeared from behind Genie " This is going to be bad .. " Assim said.

Shaban flew in on a magic carpet right up to the palace where the sultan and Jasmine both watched in amazement at Shaban tricks and magic's " Oh my how wonderful! " the sultan exclaimed. Lila watched from a cloud " Ohh I want to get closer to him… have to be good " Lila said while Shaban pulled flowers out for Jasmine.

" Well know would you like to be the entrainment for my party Shaban? " The sultan asked, Shaban eyes glimmered with luck " Why of course your highness it would be my pleasure " Shaban said with a smile.

_Later that night_

Genie set up a stage and a few seats for Shaban's entrainment, Lila transported herself in by one of the tables and watched Shaban as he informed Assim and Genie about his performance.

" Now I know I'm the greatest but I'm allowing you Genie to join in .. but don't steal my limelight that's mine! " Shaban exclaimed " Sure! " Genie grinned out " Are you sure Genie Shaban can get jealous easy? " Assim asked, Genie rubbed Assim head " Its fine kid " Genie said as he walked in with Shaban.

Genie made the lights dim as Shaban appeared with many tricks as so did Genie, Lila watched as Genie got more attention than Shaban " mmm this is going to be a problem.. " Shaban muttered under his breath.

Lila followed Shaban into his new home in Agrabah with Assim following right behind him, " Shaban im going to sleep for a while " Assim said quietly as Shaban waved him off watching him take the lamp with him, as soon as Assim was asleep Shaban took the lamp was placed it in an chest with a lock with he then hid the key within his robes " So that's where the key is? I have to get it back " Lila said " I'll do it in the morning.. I got to be clever .. ".

_The next Morning_

Lila walked in on Shaban door " Excuse me .. Is this where the Great and er.. powerful Shaban the magician is? " Lila acted out, she took off her ribbon from her eyes giving her the beauty flowing from her.

Shaban looked at Lila and bowed " My my what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing here? Ah I know you like to see my magic why didn't you say so take a sit my dear and I will show you some Magic! " Shaban said with a wave at the hand.

" Assim front and centre! " Shaban shouted, Assim came running in " Um yes Shaban " Shaban pointed at Lila " This young lady has come today to see my great magic now I WOULD LIKE TO IMPRESS HER! So don't mess up " Shaban exclaimed.

Shaban came up and pulled out a white sheet " Now see me turn this sheet into another sheet! " Shaban started to pull out multiple sheets then suddenly turned them into a bundle of roses " For you " Shaban said as he gave her the roses which she took then placed them behind her.

Lila noticed a key hanging from Shaban robe but she saw Assim trying to grab it but failed " _Huh his trying to get the key.._ " Lila said to herself. " This robe is getting in the way " Assim quickly ran up to Shaban and look it off with the key hanging off it "_ Good_ " Lila said " _Now we can unlock him_ _.. or not_ " Shaban grabbed the key off him and hang it back on his other robe.

Shaban wondered over to his wardrobe while Lila walked over to Assim " Your Shaban assassinate right? Are you trying to be a magician too? " Lila asked, which Assim nodded quickly " Y-yes I wish to be a magician that's why I want to learn magic but so far I've only been his assassitent and his been promising me that I be on stage doing tricks but.. he doesn't let me " Assim told her.

" You trying to get Genie lamp, Right? " Lila asked, Assim quickly looked up at her with his glasses hanging off his face " H-How did you know about Genie's lamp? " He asked, Lila smiled at the boy " With Genie's help you can become the greatest Magician right so we have to get rid of Shaban first so we have to trick Shaban into giving him his powers to you and disappearing forever " Lila exclaimed.

" are you gonna get the key?" Assim asked fixing his glasses, Lila smiled and snapped her fingers making a double of Jasmine appear " Oh you can use Magic too? " Assim asked " Kind of like that " Lila made the Jasmine double ask Shaban if he like to visit the Palace with Shaban quickly agreed to and went with the double.

The Jasmine double grabbed the key and threw it to Assim who quickly unlocked the chest releasing Genie who was currently taking a shower " Huh why do I feel air? " Genie asked himself as he turned around to see Assim and Lila " AHHHH! Hey I'm trying to take a shower?! " Genie exclaimed but proofed back to normal.

" Genie! " Assim shouted happily at Genie, Genie beamed at him " Hey Assim How you doing? Oh and who is this lovely Lady? " Genie asked looking at Lila and kissing her hand which Lila blushed at "_ I miss him being like this " _Lila said to herself.

" My name is Lila Swan, I've been watching Assim being bullied by Shaban and it has to stop I want to help Assim be a great Magician but we have to get rid of Shaban first " Lila exclaimed.

Genie transformed into a Mad genies and started to draw the plan with a little laugh " If we trick him into disappearing and Assim can become Magician! " Genie transformed back.

" I'm sure to help with this I just need to be sneaky " Genie said as he flew into a vase but got stuck " Ah Genie! " Lila moved the vase as Shaban came back " The Princess Disappeared into thin air when we got to the palace! " Shaban ranted, Assim quickly hid the open chest " But now I can show my favourite trick pulling a rabbit from the basket " Shaban exclaimed as he grabbed a basket which genie flew into changing into a blue Rabbit.

Shaban pulled Genie from the basket who kissed him and changed into a women " Oh my " Shaban back away and looked angry at Assim who Lila walked in front of but kept his cool " Oh Genie What are you doing here err the show hasn't started it until err " Shaban tried to explain.

" But you were showing Lila here a good how time " Genie said as he pulled out some cards at Shaban.

" Ah yes show time " Shaban muttered, Lila crossed her arms " I bet Assim can do better tricks .. but an magician like yourself.. you can't transfers your powers onto him can you " Lila muttered which Shaban.

" Oh well that's easy but that's means I have to waste a wish " Shaban replied.

Genie pulled out a scroll which showed how many wishes Shaban had " You have one left right! " Genie said.

" Right! I don't know what I should visit on I'm the greatest Magician in the seven deserts! But I can't leave Assim on his own " Shaban muttered " Then why don't you live him in the hands of her " Genie said pointed his finger to Lila, he proofed next to her " She can take care of him very well " Genie exclaimed " Err yeah I Can .." Lila said unwillingly " _Whats Genie thinking I cant stay here I have to get back to my time but maybe I can do something about that_ " Lila said to herself.

" So what's your choice? " Genie asked, Shaban jumped up and down " I think your trying to get rid of me! I wish I would disappear now…and I that my powers were Assim that's what you want isn't it.. oh no " Genie clicked his fingers and hands as he pointed both of his fingers down at him " You wished it I grant it! " In an puff of smoke Shaban was gone.

The puff of smoke travelled to Assim which an area appeared around him " Well done Assim and Lila you won! Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for them " An crowd of Hands appeared from everywhere applauding Lila and Assim.

" Well Assim what do you wish to do next? " he pointed a microphone at him " er.. I want to be friends with you Genie " He said quietly, Lila pushed him forward to Genie " say it louder" What was that? " Genie asked " I wish to be friends Genie " Genie grinned down at Assim.

" You wish to be friends with me well that's can be aggraded " Genie made Assim appear in his hands, Lila watched the two " Hehe true friendship.. " Lila said quietly " I agree " Lila looked up to see that she was in Genie other hand " So what should we do now Ah I know " Genie zapped a carpet making it come to life in front of Assim.

He placed him down on Carpet while he helped Lila down on it and zapped himself to Carpet wearing a white tux suit " We need to fix your outfit " Genie said as he snapped his fingers and Assim appeared to be in Shaban clothing.

" Genie what are you going to do now? My wishes counted with Shaban so I cant wish you free .. " Assim said, Lila quickly thought of the cave of wonders " I know something but we have to go deep into the desserts " Lila said, Both Genie and Assim looked at each other and flew into the desserts where Lila hands started to glow.

The golden beetle appeared in her hands as she made the cave of wonders appear " Only a diamond in the rough may enter which the master chosen will set you free " Genies Lamp appeared to be entering the Cave " Genie you will forget about me..but you'll meet me again " Lila waved her hand in front of his face as he proofed back into his lamp with Carpet following.

" Assim travel to cities and become the greatest Magician in all the seven deserts then come back to Agrabah in 5 years' time your friends will be waiting for your greatest show " Lila spoke before she transported him to another city " Now I must leave.. " Lila spoke out as a portal appeared behind her as she stepped in appearing to be in the Palace gardens again.

" Lila! Your missing the party! " Genie said as he flew over to her with a party hat on " Lila .. " he said again. Lila was looking up at the sky before turning back to Genie " Sorry Genie I dazed out.. lets get back to the party Im sure its going to be magical " Lila said.

" Well its always magical Lila " Genie said following Lila back to the main hall, The lights were dim as smoke started to appear next to Lila " Genie do you remember a boy named Assim? " Lila asked as she held out her hand to where a tall young man appeared with the same glasses Assim had " .. Assim is that you?" Genie asked the young man.

" Hello Genie its been a while I see your free now That's wonderful and for this greatest moment I give you my greatest act " Assim clicked his fingers as magic flowed through out, the magic made objects dance and animals appears with great stories only Magic can tell.

" I must thank my friend Genie for without him I could not have become the man I am today Thank you genie ".

" I have something for you two Genie we can travel deep into the desserts where the stars dance, you may bring Aladdin and Abu with us " Lila said smiling, Genie smiled at her back " Thank you .. ".

**I think I started to make everything up..**

**But its hard translating everything into English without subtitles.**

**I tried **

**Ok now the next chapter will be Some Enchanted Genie.**


	16. Some enchanted Genie

**I've been thinking of this episode a lot lately and thought I get it out the way so the story can start.**

**( You thought it started no it hasn't )**

**I rushed the last chapter.**

**PirateWizardThief: Yeah Lila meeting Eden is going to be bad..**

**GenieLover1234: A magical fight with lots of blood.. Oh wait no blood is for Jade XD **

**XxRebel-WriterxX: I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**Ok let's get this chapter over and done with.**

_Chapter 16_

_Some enchanted Genie _

A Night after the Party at the Palace Lila, Genie Aladdin and Abu travelled deep into the dessert to the nearest oasis where they watched the stars dance among the Arabian skies " This was a great Idea Lila, what made you come up with the idea? " Aladdin asked.

" It came to mind because tomorrow night will be a full moon, before a full moon the stars glow brighter beforehand before the fullness it gains " Lila exclaimed.

From the sand backs Abis Mal and his headman Haroud were watching the friends " OH this is perfect I can finally get Aladdin lamp and wish for anything I want! " Abis Mal said clapping his hands together " Yes sure but we should wait until they are asleep " Haroud said " No Haroud we will wait until err they are sleeping then ill grab the lamp! " Abis Mal exclaimed.

Aladdin was asleep by this time with Abu " Its almost morning " Lila said to Genie who was watching her " I'm kind of worried about tomorrow my family history has been known to go insane if we're ever angry in the moon light " Lila said quietly, Genie put his arm around Lila shoulders " I'm sure it be fine your always calm now so Its fine Lila " Genie explained.

Haroud climbs on his horse as he watches his boss grab the lamp but he stepped on Abu tail making him scream, quickly Abis Mal climbed on his horse and rode off.

" Abis Mal! " Lila grew her wings out and flew after then, Genie transformed into an railroad cart which Aladdin and Abu jumped into and followed Lila trail after Abis Mal " Ha ha how that for stealth Haroud? Snatched it right out from under Aladdin nose " Abis Mal grinned " A most nimble feat sir but now we must deal with his friend catching us " Haroud said pointed up at Lila.

" We'll make a stop at the next town Sir then we can hide away from Aladdin and his friends " Haroud said as they rode off faster. Lila flew down to Aladdin " There headed to the next town up ahead " Lila exclaimed " Good job Lila " Aladdin said patting her shoulder.

" When will Abis Mal get a clue? I'm a free Genie I don't so wishes anymore " Genie ranted Abu chatters angrily " Oh the nerve of that guy stealing my lamp! Lamp stealer! Monkey masher when I get my mitts on him Pow! " Genie stopped making tracks causing them to fell into a pit.

Lila saved Aladdin and Abu " Thanks Lila " Genie flew up next to Aladdin and Lila " Let's get to this town before we lost track of Abis Mal " Aladdin said as Genie helped him up " I'll fly on ahead and meet you at the town " Lila said as she flew off.

The night sky started to set over turning into morning skies when Lila flew over to the seaside town. She landed just by the docks where she waved at Genie to Land with Aladdin and Abu " Time to look for Abis Mal " Aladdin said as they started to wander the streets.

_An hour later.._

" no signs of Abis Mal " Aladdin sighed, Lila landed next to Aladdin " I cant see him.. " Lila said sadly. A shoe hopped over to the two " Nothing here either Al " Genie said coming out of the shoe " Genie why are you in a shoe? " Aladdin asked.

" Oh I know its not much but it's a roof over my head, I may not be a slave of the lamp anymore but that's lamp my home hey! Hey when Abis Mal rubs my lamp it'll be like ringing my doorbell! " Genie exclaimed excitedly.

" then you'll know right where to find him! " Aladdin said, Genie started to listen out for any rubbing " You hear anything? " Lila asked, Genie started to look worried " Why isn't he rubbing my lamp? " " Maybe it may take some time? " Lila said trying to keep him calm.

Genie's ears quickly perked up " Hey that's Mal's rubbing my lamp! " Genie said as he zapped Aladdin giving him a deck chair and turns Abu into a waiter " And if you need anything Abu will be your waiter Im gonna get me a lamp! " Genie said as he flew off " Genie wait! " Aladdin tried to say but instead Lila flew after him " I'll go after him " Lila said as she flew off after him.

_A short while later.._

Lila flew across the city searching for Genie, she found him on a building watching " Genie! " Lila said which drew Genie's attention to her " Oh Lila Shh Im watching this Genie " He put his finger on her lips " Another Genie? " Lila asked as she stepped forward to look at the Genie.

A Green skinned Genie next to a little girl who looked at the Genie with a weird expression on her face. The Green Genie had long black hair which was in a large ponytail and wearing a pink bra top with a weave green tail.

Genie " Isnt she beautiful? " Genie asked, Lila looked down at the Genie then back at Genie. Lila turned her head away " I feel something strange from her.. " Lila muttered " Well of course she's a Genie! " Genie said with a grin with Lila did not return " No .. Something different .. something trapped.. " Lila said with no smile on her face.

Lila watched as the green Genie explained the rules and as Genie watched with glimmer of wonder in his eyes " I wonder if she has a boyfriend? " Genie asked to himself. Lila hair started to turn Grey in the slightest but Genie didn't notice _" I'm losing him to her .. I'm a most powerful being.. Genie doesn't know that yet .. not fully_ " Lila said to herself.

" I hope she does have a boyfriend.. " Lila muttered, The little girl looked up at her new Genie " Whats your name? " she asked, Genie claps his hands over his eyes " Ugh! No wait names are good names count! " Genie said excitedly.

" .. Her name is Eden .. and that's Dhandi " Lila spoke out folding her arms " Oh have you met her before? What's her favourite meal- " Lila put her hand up to stop him " Powerful Being Genie I know everything If I use my powers " Lila quickly snapped back.

" Can you tell me about her a little bit more? " Genie asked floating around her with every turn Lila's hair turned darker " Hey Lila why so serious? " Genie said with a grin " I know I'll go talk to her myself it should be that bad " Genie said as he flew down.

Lila took off her ribbon " Sorry grandma but I need to do this .. " She said as she tied her ribbon on her neck like a necklace and watched as Genie flew down to the two girls " What'cha doin'? " Genie asked but Eden dropped a stove on Genie " .. Was that another Genie? Dhandi asked.

" _She didn't need to that.._ " Lila said to herself.

" Where? So you've got to try my fajitas! A south of the border thing " Eden lifts up the pan to have Genie popping out instead " How about that im a Genie too! " Eden threw the pan away with Genie in it still.

" Ever tried Pizza? " Eden asked which Dhandi replied with a shake of her head " You'll love it " Eden said as she made a pepperoni pizza appear which Genie smelled and zoomed back down and made an gumdrop pizza appear.

Lila watched as the two Genies thought about which the best Pizza was " This is stupid.. " she muttered under her breath, Lila flew down to the two Genies " Oh hey Lila oh your hair has turned .. Grey .. " Genie said pointed out her hair colour.

***Crash***

The Pizza which Eden and Genie made fell down across the seaside docks, Lila gave a small smirk. Dhandi started to eat both pizza's " I really like pepperoni but I like the gumdrops as well and the best part is their good together! " Dhandi said happily which Lila turned away from.

Genie shook Eden's hand " Nice teamwork names Genie " Eden took her hand back and looked annoyed at Genie " Oh that's original look im trying to grant a wish here so go find your own master will you? Shes mine!" Eden snapped back.

Lila then walked up to her " Excuse me I'm sorry but Genie was trying to talk to you and all you're doing is being a cow he's already free! Because I set him free! " Lila exclaimed she looked straight into Eden's eyes where Lila saw something weird " _There it is again.._ " Lila said.

Eden then looked back at Genie " Im so sorry! Its just I haven't been out of the lamp in a few years the last time I had a master I cant remember what happened so .. I can see you like me and I love to see you sometimes but I cant you know how it is new master and all " Eden said but Dhandi smiled at the two " She'll see you tonight eight-ish ".

" Great see you later " Genie said as he flew away with Lila quickly following " Lila did you really have to be like that.. " Genie said not looking at her because she had taken off her ribbon which his so used to seeing on her " Yes .. now look me in the eyes and tell me do you like her? " Lila demanded.

Genie cocked his eyes towards Lila, her eyes glimmered in the sunlight making genie fall for her all over again but something made him pull back " I think so.. Yeah! Im going on that date! " Genie said as he flew down to Aladdin leaving Lila on her own.

Lila watched as Genie explained all about Eden which made Lila mad " He fell for me first.. I need to get him back.. somehow " Lila flew over to a cloud as she watched the skies change from blue to an orange red sunset.

She noticed as Genie floated next to her " Hey Lila why don't you watch the stars with Aladdin and Abu I made some seats? " Genie asked but Lila ignored him " Lila come on please-" " You won't look me in the eyes anymore.. " Lila snapped back at Genie " Where's the Genie that cared those many years ago.. you're not him .. your breaking my father promise " Lila muttered back.

Lila stood up as she flew up to the highest cloud over looking all of the seven desserts " and your breaking me.. " Lila muttered under her breath as her hair turned completely black.

_Later that night _

Genie was stood by the river waiting for Eden " Oh I hope this date go's well? But I can't help but think I'm missing something? .. Huh? " A strong wind appeared around the water and Lila Father William stepped out " Your missing Lila, Your missing my daughter.. I trusted you to keep that promise " William spoke out.

William was not his happy self instead stood a jet black haired with bat like wings appeared in front of Genie " Hey its just one date how is that hurting Lila? " Genie asked " You may not know much about my family heck you don't know anything.. I trusted you to take care of my daughter and so far you only care about your patty games.. That Assassin is doing a better job ".

Before Genie could speak a flying taxi appeared next to him and Eden steps out wearing an elegant white dress, Genie quickly changed into a black tux suit " Genie you look wonderful " Eden looked over to William " Oh is this a friend of yours? " Eden said walking over to William.

" Well yeah his Lila's father " Genie explained " Does your hair change in the moonlight or daytime? Lila's hair was doing the same thing " Eden asked but William pointed towards the moon " Genie you did not take in Lila's words about the moonlight If you do not do something now Lila will be in her final form " William exclaimed as he disappeared into the sky leaving a shadow of black wings covering the moon.

" Maybe we should have this date later? " Eden suggested but Genie shook his head " No its fine I'll sort out Lila later now Lets go on our date " Genie said as he snapped his fingers and fly to the plant Saturn.

Lila watched as they flew past her catching Genie eyes which Genie gulped as Lila hissed at them " _Never seen Lila like that before_ " Genie said to himself.

Lila glaze turned down below " Abis Mal.. " Lila said as she watched Abis Mal and Haroud " T-trying to get Genie.. "Lila spoke out as she watched as Abis Mal and Haroud came closer to Dhandi " N-no " Lila flew down and landed in front of the young girl " Get away … NOW! " Lila growled at the two men.

Lila's form started to change as her hair was now black, with her wings moulding and almost looking like bat's wings but her eyes were turning black around her crystal eyes " Get the bottle! " Abis Mal shouted as he grabbed the bottle from the young girl's hands " Ha its mine now- " Lila flapped her wings at him making him drop the lamp which Haroud caught.

" Be good Girls now " Haroud said as he pointed a knife at the two of them " I want Eden " Dhandi said hugging on Lila's arm but something inside Lila made her body stop and all she could see is black images in a flash she was out like a light.

_A short While later _

Lila woke up under the docks with her wings tied up to Genie being thrown through into the ocean inside a safe " Yoo-hoo! Genie dear Wish number two coming your way make me the biggest tough guy ever a cosmic one! I want to blow up things and uh possess mega brain energy " Abis Mal demanded.

Eden zapped Abis Mal with her magic making grow larger than the town " We have to get the bottle " Aladdin shouted " Get me out of these ropes.. "Lila spoke out making Aladdin and Eden turn to her " Lila you form.. " Aladdin trailed off to see Lila now having brown like pale skin turning into fur but slowly fading sue to her being calm and Eden uniting her " There now what's the .. plan.. " Lila flew past Eden and blasted fire at Abis Mal making him scream " Ow owie Stop that! " He tried to hit her but missed.

He started to use lasers from his eyes to try and hit Aladdin " Ha ha ha not so tough now without your Genie Aladdin " Abis Mal said loudly but Lila flew past him hitting him with a large dark blast over his head " NO BUT HE HAS ME! " Lila shouted angrily " Lila stop it your losing your energy! " Aladdin shouted.

A large fire like star shot past Lila she turned to see Genie " It's payback time! " Genie shouted " I am your worst nightmare, Abis Mal I am a Genie in Love! " Those words echoed through Lila and something snapped inside her, her eyes hazed a bit watching Genie pull battery's out of Abis Mal making him shrink down back to his normal size.

Lila saw the lamp and flew down to grab it " Hey no far give that back! " Abis Mal demanded but Lila growled at him and gave it back to the young girl " You annoy me so much! " Lila made a portal which looked like the deepest part of the dessert, she used her powers to throw both of the thieves into the portal and closing it.

" Lila you did it.. Lila " Genie said but trailed off as he saw Lila new form " You love her… don't you .. lied.. to me.. .. your lying to yourself .. your lying to everyone .. " Lila said as her wings grew out huge " Lila your just jealous " Eden said but Aladdin and Genie shook their heads " No Eden! " Aladdin said.

" Jealous.. no.. I know he likes me.. I know everything.. about anything.. I never told you people about my family how we have powers that control all.. " Lila spoke out as her wings grew larger and larger that it covered the moonlight. Lila flew into the moonlight and that they could only see her eyes glow.

" I am a God! " Lila flew up to the highest point where she could glaze at the seven desserts.

" A .. God.. you choice me over a god.. " Eden spoke out at Genie who shook his head " I didn't choice anyone yet but " Genie looked up to see Lila looking towards parts of the land where the clouds were dark.

" We have to get back to Agrabah " Aladdin said.

Genie nodded as he transported everyone to Agrabah except for Lila who dragged herself through the skies to the darkest clouds and leaned against the door of the palace.

A dark figure opened the door " What are.. oh Yes .. I see come in.. " The dark figure let Lila in.

The dark figure lay Lila on a bed which Lila then fell asleep for hours.

" Girl going insane.. " An eel like voice spoke " Yes .. but I will take care of that she be a great use to me .. and I'll be a great use to her .. The Land of the Black sands will be all powerful again! " The voice spoke out.

Lila turned her head to look up but she gave a small smile " Mozenrath.. Help me with my powers.. " Lila spoke out Mozenrath replied with a wicked smile " Yes.. Lila I shall you will help me with my plan to get the Philosopher's stone " Mozenrath said with a smile.

**Done Done I don't have to do this episode again **

**Now we move onto the next episode and then after a lot of stuff with happen between Genie and Lila.**

**But also a lot of stuff involving Eden and Gene.**

**Gene is Jade's Genie by the way.**

**Review and rate**


	17. The Book of Khartoum

**This Chapter I have not planned but I want to get onto the main plot of the story so this episode will be quick.**

**Lila is somewhat evil in this chapter but that's because her powers have gone insane.**

**Enjoy.**

_Chapter 17_

_The Book of Khartoum _

Mozenrath stood in his lab looking forward at a book which had a face of a man for the cover " So it took you seven years to find this book? " Lila asked in an distant voice. It's been two weeks since Lila was taken in by Mozenrath and since then she's been having visions of Aladdin and the others searching for her. Some of Lila's feelings scattered from happiness to insaneness, her powers mixed up for emotions.

" Many great wizards have dreamed of unlocking it's dark secrets .. but today I no longer have to dream " Mozenrath spoke as his hand's started to glow around the book making the book realize that it was being awaken by Mozenrath's power.

The Book floated in place and looked at Mozenrath " finally someone worthy of my magic has released me, what is it that you want? " The book of Khartoum said towards Mozenrath. Mozenrath smirked " Oh not much really just all of your secrets " Mozenrath exclaimed.

" Oh my it does it work " Lila hair slowly turned grey again from the happy thought of the book finally coming alive for Mozenrath " Who is this young maiden? " Khartoum asked " This is Lila she is a God! She is helping me gain more power " Mozenrath exclaimed.

" Ah a wizard and god with a taste for power I like that " The book opened and began to flip through its pages " The key to all of the magical secrets in the cosmos is held within the Philosopher stone " The pages stopped on an image of a blue gem " Yes! Where can I find this stone? " Mozenrath asked.

" You do not find it. You make it. First you must build a furnace a heat a small quantity of sands, crystals and flakes of gold and also there is one more element that is an absolutely essential. A cosmic power source strong enough to heat the furnace " Khartoum Exclaimed.

Mozenrath turned to Lila " Do you have Cosmic power source? " He questioned but Lila simply shook her head " No I do not I am made up of energy from my family but You may use Aladdin's two friends who are both Genies to make the stone " Lila exclaimed.

Mozenrath smirked at Lila " Brilliant idea! Now just have to plan how to get them out here " Mozenrath thought for some time before Lila waved a hand in front of his face " I know .. we use me.. to lure them here .. " Lila hair started to turn into a deep black as evil sources deepened with her.

_Agrabah_

A dark shadow lured into the palace window, down below in the throne room were Aladdin and the others except for The Sultan and Jasmine. " We searched everywhere Al " Iago said landing on his shoulder " We can't give up Its my fault she's like this " Genie spoke out.

" That's because your checking in the daytime, Lila can find herself very well in the day but at night that's where she can't her wings are too large well that's what I know from what happened to William " Iago exclaimed, Aladdin and Genie looked at Iago " You could of told us this before?! " Aladdin questioned "Hey! You two never asked me you just carried out searching " Iago exclaimed.

Genie thought to himself " The last time she was in the night time we were near the sea so I'll go to the beach to find her! " Genie said as he flew out towards the beach " Iago go with him " Aladdin said as Iago rolled his eyes and followed Genie.

The shadow luring near the window quickly followed the two beings towards the beach.

" Genie wait up! Stop flying so fast .. oh boy I really need to get a diet organized.. " Iago said to himself, a wind flew past Iago as it reached a rock near Genie, The same shadow lured out a bright white light that appeared from behind the rock " Lila! " Iago shouted which made Genie turn around.

Lila stood in front of Genie smiling with her white hair flowing outwards in the moonlight "Lila! " Genie said happily as he flew towards her but she moved backgrounds and waved a finger to him " _Follow "_a whisper flowed from her lips towards Genie making him follow her off the beach.

" Lila where have you been? It's been weeks .. Lila I- " Genie stopped talking when he saw Lila large grin appear on her lips as her body started to glow red and instead appeared Mozenrath in her place " Mozenrath " Hello there Genie Glad you here! " Mozenrath wrapped Genie in chains as he transported him back to his lab " Uh oh! Gonna get to Aladdin" Iago flew back towards Agrabah.

_At the Lab_

Genie appeared trapped inside a giant glass bottle that is attached to the large furnace "Don't tell me Magic proof Glass "Genie said, Khartoum floated next to Mozenrath " Very clever Mozenrath tricking a Genie you will certainly be able to provide the power necessary to create the philosopher stone " he spoke " Well it was my most trust worthy friend with came up with the idea.. " Mozenrath said with a wicked grin towards Genie " Oh you need to get out more often man, your taking to books now! Let's face it you're a basket- " A blast of magic came from the corner of the room stopping Genie's statement.

" SLIENCE! " a growl came from the deep shadows of the room " Oh Genie you don't know do you oh silly me .. come out dear " Mozenrath said.

Lila appeared with her black hair but her wings were bat like just like her father was when he first appeared in front of Genie " Lila.. Lila .. you ok.. you're ok. But what are you doing her with Mozenrath?! " Genie questioned " My father told you what would happen you didn't listen again .. your bait for Eden.. hehe.." Lila gave a small laugh.

Xxxxxxx

A short time later Genie's powers were slowly draining " Ugh this is really gonna put a crimp in my day " Genie said to himself " Its working Mozenrath " Lila said with Mozenrath grinning back " Yes and soon I will have all the power of the cosmos " He replied back but his attention turned to the furnace which was now started to go out.

" What?! " Mozenrath questioned " Genie hasn't got a enough power.. It's because you were searching for me so much you were using your powers so much that you're losing it " Lila exclaimed as her hair lighten " Yes That's because we care about you.. I care " Genie said which made Lila looked down at him " Mozenrath you must get more power or your dreams of unlocking the cosmos greatest secrets will be dashed forever " Khartoum's explained.

Lila looks out at the city to see a green flash " She's here .. " Lila flew down to the city and lands on an building. Lila watches as Eden was fighting with two Mamluk, Lila blasted fire power at the two Mamluks causing them to burn away, Eden looks up at Lila.

" Lila you're here! You're ok! Where's Genie? " Eden asked with concern, Lila looks at her for a short while and grows her wings out and flies towards the citadel, Lila looks back to see Aladdin flying on Carpet " Oh great.. " Lila says quietly.

Lila lands next to Mozenrath " You brought her good ah I see she's filled with cosmic energy that's genie will prove to be perfect power boost we're looking for " Mozenrath exclaimed.

Eden bursts into the room and runs over to Genie " Genie! Are you alright? " Eden asks " Eden Im so sorry I was searching for Lila and I found her but we have to get her back on our side " Genie exclaimed.

" Why are you doing this to him? " Eden questioned " His only leading a hand " Mozenrath replied " Genie is at his mercy Mozenrath if you let Genie go I will take his place " Eden said by then Aladdin and Carpet came running into the room " No Eden! " he tried to say but Eden had already shaken his hand.

Eden appeared in an second bottle " Mozenrath You said you let Genie go " Lila said towards him " I need this Power Lila! " Mozenrath shouted at this point a glowing light appeared from the furnace " The stone its ready! " Khartoum said.

" Yes and I will be the most powerful wizard ever! " Mozenrath shouted once again but once he grabbed the stone, the stone its self-floated towards Khartoum who grew back into a most powerful wizard " At last im free! The cosmic is mine to control! " he spoke out growing larger " No! The power was meant to be mine! " Mozenrath demanded but Khartoum zapped him with magic.

" Naturally I needed someone greedy enough to create the stone and release me from my prison and you were that someone now thank to you I will rule the world " He exclaimed Mozenrath tried to use his magic against him but it was no use his magic was gone " No my Power its gone! " He cried.

Lila blasted her power at the bottles smashing them and realising Genie and Eden from them " Lila.. " Genie spoke out as Lila blasted more of her power at them regaining their lost magic " But why you hate me.. " Eden said towards Lila but she stayed silent as she flew up to Khartoum.

" Hey what's more powerful than a wizard? " Lila asked as she circled around him " A God.. like me " Lila grabbed the stone from him making him rage at her " Give me back my stone you foul bug! " He shouted at her which Lila ignored " Sorry but no more power for you.. ever " Lila threw the stone in the air and destroyed it by blasting a dark blast at it causing Khartoum to die in his place.

" Lila did it! " Aladdin said with joy, Genie and Eden watched as Lila wings grew out large and as she watched her friends down below.

She landed in front of them, Genie stepped forward to her " Lila I'm sorry .. Im so sorry " he hugged her tightly Lila looked at him then to Mozenrath who was stared at his now useless glove and dragged himself out from the room.

Lila pulled away from Genie's hug " Im sorry Genie.. I must . " Lila left and went after Mozenrath who she found lying on the ground " Mozenrath.. " She used her powers to get Mozenrath in his bed safely " Lila .. I betrayed you.. " Mozenrath spoke out but Lila black hair fell downwards as she looked at him, Mozenrath leaned forward to her as they looked into each other eyes " _Your powers keep you living so I will give them back .. I am a god after all.._ " Lila spoke in a whisper.

Genie searched all through the halls and caught some of Lila and Mozenrath conversation " Lila! I made up my.. mind.. " Genie trailed off as he saw Lila and Mozenrath Kissing but Mozenrath's body started to glow as his powers regained as much as he would have had with the stone.

" Lila.. " Genie asked as Lila looked up at him she stared at him before pulling on her hourglass necklace and opening an portal which she jumped through " Lila! Come back! " Genie shouted but it was too late she was gone.

_1770_

Jade stood in the trees just outside her house as she watched the skies forming rain clouds over the American skies. She jumped down into a pile of dead leaves and ran back to her house where Gene was standing in the living room " Hey Gene Its going to rain we need to get the horses inside.. Gene? " Gene didn't respond as he was staring at an open portal " What the…. Is that?" Jade trailed off to see a fallen Lila on their floor.

" She just lost her powers .. and she's a little bit hot " Gene explained, Jade went silent as she stared down at a lost Lila who could barely get up " Get her to the guest room .. We'll both take care of her until her powers are back till then .. " Jade trailed off as she saw Lila being picked up by Gene.

" I'll look after her Jade you take care of getting things done for the creed and until she's fully healthy we can train her it be better than her using her powers I promise that " Gene said.

Jade nodded as she watched Gene set her down on the guest bed " I wonder what happened to her? " Jade questioned by Gene face turned grim " A lot has happened to her .. A lot of pain and hurt that I wish she doesn't have to go through again " Gene said.

**Done now we start with the plot story im looking forward to be doing now.**

**A lot of plot twists and a lot of secrets **

**Review and rate**


	18. The Lost City Of The Sun

**I don't know why people are thinking Magic within Me is finished its not it's just getting started with the next Story plot.**

**Now this chapter is an flashback chapter, within those weeks where Lila was with Mozenrath a lot did happen But Lila was not who she was, The Lila we know is good but The Lila now is corrupted with hurt and mass effects of what happened to her feelings.**

**Now we move on to this chapter**

_Chapter 18_

_The Lost City Of The Sun _

The sun casted itself across the sleeping face of the young women resting in her new home " The sun is getting in her way " a voice spoke, Lila slowly started to open her eyes as she watched with one eye as the green figure closed the curtains.

"I think that's useless now Gene ... she's awake anyway "Another voice spoke out as they both looked down on Lila "Yes I am awake Jade.. Gene "Lila replied at them both as she sat up in her bed, her white hair fell around her face.

"Do you have any memory dreams? " Gene asked as he floated next to her, Lila looked at the Green Genie and nodded slowly "Yes I did.. It was when I was with Mozenrath for those two weeks.. "Lila replied back as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

"You can tell us about it when now "Jade said gathering her weapons and coat "Now? But it's so early Jade Lila just woke up "Gene exclaimed but Jade threw Lila a leather strap worth she placed around her neck "Lila you need to rest ... You've only been with us for 3 days " Gene tried to say But the two women did not reply.

" Sorry Gene the creed need me and I need Lila here to sort out a problem with the British army their near our home again and I don't want them to find us and with Lila form we can take them out easier " Jade exclaimed, Gene rolled his eyes at her.

Lila placed the collar around her neck and her eyes started to glow as she transformed into a for legged creature with three shades of brown fur, an tail started to appear from the back and as her back started to grow a bat like structure on the base of her wings her tail grew spikes that looked like a monster claw instead of a tail, her head grew out as an wolf head but not as large as an wolf, her long ears were hidden in a black mane of hair.

Gene kneed besides Lila and stroked her mane " I don't understand why people find this form so scary .. I find it cute " he whispered to her as she snuggled into his hand " Mmm Aladdin and the others seemed put off by my form " Lila spoke with a corruption tone in her voice as the form started to change her British accent with an destroyed tone of voice.

" They've seen this form before? " Jade asked as she placed her hidden blade on her wrist, Lila nodded and folded her wings into her back " Yes.. But of course they didn't recognize me .. I don't blame them .. " Lila words trailed off as she remembered those times when she was with Mozenrath.

_" Within those two weeks I was with him I changed into this form .. I felt more safer in this form then my regular form it kept those thoughts out of my mind I could be what I wanted for once and not worrying at all"._

_1709 – 1 week and an day _

_" While staying with Mozenrath he gave me a new name Kamaria which means I'm like the moon I liked the name and I kept it but when living with Mozenrath planning to gain new power, his first finding was in another part of the dessert which was a hours way from Agrabah which I was worried about for both me and Mozenrath, while trying to gain this power it involved a lot of digging but by luck there were some little creatures named sprits which I remember Mozenrath teaching me about different magic's "._

_" The Sprites didn't agree with Mozenrath plan but being Mozenrath he forced them to work and try and find these statues which would guide him to his source of new power, when the sprites were digging one escaped and I was sent to catch it with his pet eel Xerxes "._

_" But to my bad luck the Sprite flew to Aladdin's home. I flew on top of the house so he would not see me ". _

The sprite flew right into Aladdin's face as it shouted for help "Huh? A sprite? What is it doing here I thought we took care of these guys ages ago? "Aladdin said in questioning by this time Xerxes came flying in trying to catch the Sprite "Xerxes! " Aladdin said as he tried to get rid of the eel like creature.

Carpet jumped just in time to catch the little Sprite but Bit Carpet who dropped the sprite, Aladdin catches Xerxes in time and threw him over to Genie who caught him in an net by this time the sprite flew into a pot, Genie turned his head to look at Xerxes " Agrabah has a strict ordinance against evil flying creatures!" Genie said.

Lila watched the whole scene before flying in threw the window and stealing Xerxes away but looking back towards Aladdin and the others " What is that.. thing? " Aladdin spoke out watching Lila new beast form flying in place as Xerxes flew away and back to Mozenrath but Lila stayed in her place to look at her missed life before flying away but she waited behind a rock to see if Aladdin had followed her and by her answer she was right a few minutes later he and the others were following the small little sprite to where Mozenrath was.

Lila quickly flew over to the door where the Sprite were being held, she watched as Mozenrath ordered the sprites to keep digging " What have you uncovered? " Mozenrath demanded as he watched six sprites life up an Obelisk but Mozenrath slashed it away " Worthless! Take it away .. Rubble! ".

" Wait Master! " Xerxes flew over to Mozenrath " Xerxes where is the escapee? " He asked but Xerxes face fell " You lost the Sprite?! " Mozenrath shouted as he was about to slash at Xerxes " Found Aladdin! " Xerxes said which made Mozenrath face turn red " Aladdin! Is there anything else you could do to make my job more difficult?! " Mozenrath shouted.

Lila flew over to Mozenrath " It was not Xerxes fault Mozenrath it was the sprite it flew into Aladdin home .. There coming soon but don't worry I've sent the Mamluks to get them " Lila said which Mozenrath replied by stroking her head " Thank you Kamaria ".

Lila glared at the Sprites who started to dig again, as they dug they discovered a statue of a man pointing " The Legend is true! It is said that the hand in the hand will lead to the power of Shamash the sorcerer of the sun Sprites dig in the direction Shamash points find his power! " Mozenrath demanded.

" With the power of Shamash I shall conquer the seven deserts " Mozenrath said with an evil grin, he watched as the sprites dug up another statue pointing in another direction " Shamash didn't make it easy I'll do what it takes get to work! Follow the hand dig! Dig! " Mozenrath demanded again but the sprites talked back to him " Please Sprites worn out! " One said another pointed at him " Have a heart " Mozenrath's hand started to glow with power " If you insist I'll start by taking yours! " Mozenrath said as he scarred the sprites to dig more.

As the day went on Mozenrath kept finding more and more statutes " Statues pointing at statues.. one must point to the power don't stop dig it up! Mozenrath kept shouting towards the sprites.

Lila on the other hand kept walking to other sprites and was watching them work but instead of shouting at them she waved a paw at them " Take a break .. for a while until you hear Mozenrath come back and when he does work again.. " Lila explained which made the Sprites look at each other by they took the chance to rest a bit until Mozenrath came again.

Lila knew that Mozenrath wouldn't like it but she didn't really want to be all evil she just needed a place to stay until she could face Genie and the others again as her normal self but for now she just wanted to be free from all of that be another part of herself.

As Lila started to wonder back to the Sprites door she heard voices as she entered she saw in front of her three new sprites but she sighed as she looked at them " _Oh Great .. Genie, Abu and Iago turned into Sprites.. "_ she said to herself.

"Mozenrath indigent nova sprites se reverie novam trium tibi faciam tu si me audios de me ... Quit vos putastis me? ( **Mozenrath needs new sprites to find his new source.. you three will do.. if you don't listen to me you have to deal with me.. do you understand me?** ) " Lila said in Latin, she watched the three's faces as they nodded in confusions.

Lila took this chance and grabbed them with her tail as she left the room and threw them in with the other sprites "Putavi his tribus bene operari pro vobis Mozenrath .. denique in os cæruleo facias ..(** I thought these three would work well for you Mozenrath .. make sure you work the blue one to the bone .. **) " Lila said glaring at Genie.

Mozenrath stroked her mane " Very well Kamaria " he said with a smirk " Now Work! " Mozenrath said blasting magic at the three.

Lila stood back as she wondered over to where Aladdin, Carpet and the pink Sprite were she noticed them looking at the ruins of the wall, she walked up to them from behind " The Hand in the sand we'll know it when we see it " Aladdin said.

"Si modo tibi est vivere .. Aladdin .. Ego non dimittet vos abite et insiliens Mozenrath consilia .. Me paenitet .. Sed ipse suique opus potes perdere? (**That is if you live .. Aladdin .. I won't let you get away and running Mozenrath plans.. I'm sorry .. But He's worked too hard for you to ruin his plans! **) " Lila growled at Aladdin who started at her " Who are you?! " Aladdin demanded.

Lila looked up at the sun before looking back to him " Kamaria " he answered back " Well I know you're trying to stop us .. I may not understand you but we will stop Mozenrath! " Aladdin said as he jumped on to Carpet and flew up into the sky " Im sorry Aladdin .. But no " Lila said as she followed Aladdin.

As Aladdin flew up higher so did Lila and by looking down she could see that the sprites dug up a sign that could only be seen from the skies, an sign of an hand pointing towards a sand dune " The Hand in the Sand! The Hand in the Sand! This is what Mozenrath is looking for! To that dune Carpet! Once we have the power of Shamash Mozenrath is at our mercy and the sprites are home free! " Aladdin said but Lila flew past him "Nec prius mihi! ( **Not if I get there first! **) " Lila said as she flew down to Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath, inveni potentia sed habemus relinquere jejunare vel Aladdin Sequetur ( **Mozenrath I found the power but we have to leave fast or Aladdin will get it **) " Lila said.

" Yes! You Kamaria may sort out these Sprites while I deal with Aladdin! " Mozenrath said as he stormed away towards Aladdin while Xerxes was dealing with Genie, Abu and Iago, Lila rolled her eyes and blasted a magical ball towards the three making them change back to normal.

"Euge, euge. Si non est Aladdin scriptor comici relevium Rumex sed mozenrath non est hic in praesenti benefecero vobis ita et vos habere me .. vos should erit gratus (**Well, well. If it isn't Aladdin's comic relief Sorry but Mozenrath isn't here at the moment to deal with you so you have me .. you should be grateful **) " Lila said towards the three.

Genie transformed himself to look all large and muscular in front of Lila " We'll never let you get Al, Your Puny magic is nothing against my phenomenal comic powers come one take your best shot! " Genie said towards Lila.

Lila just looked up at him and blew a fire ball at him blasting him all the way into Aladdin who just dug up the sun dune, Lila followed the shot of Genie and picked up Mozenrath " Thank you Kamaria now ride! " Mozenrath said as Lila ran through the dessert and up to Aladdin and the others.

Mozenrath climbed off Lila as he walked over to Aladdin and the others " You've been quite helpful Aladdin I must repay you " Mozenrath sends a bolt magic towards Aladdin which he dodges and hits the orb dune instead " Pretty sad shot Mozenrath " Aladdin laughed back at him but Mozenrath only reply's with a smile.

" Depends where I was Aiming " He said backs he rises the orb out of the ground, it begins to give off flames and slowly becomes a miniature sun " This Sun is all mine! But no one will feel the power of Shamash more than you Aladdin! " Mozenrath shouts at him as he blasts flames right towards Aladdin but he keeps dodging each one.

Lila watches Mozenrath battle right Besides Mozenrath "Ut parum sit amet solis ( **He should be used to a little bit of sun **) " Lila said making Mozenrath laugh a bit " I agree Kamaria he should be used to the power of the sun! " Mozenrath's blasts another flame blast at Aladdin.

Lila looks up at Genie who tries to get near the sun " Kamaria stop him! " Mozenrath's Demanders at Lila who nods back at him and jumps on Genie knocking him to the ground " Oh so I have to deal with you now " Genie says towards her.

Lila growls at Genie as she looks him right in the eyes.

"Credere non possum intellegere non possis nosse me .. Genie Nosse non potes .. Numquid obliti estis iam ..? .. Nevermind .. Ego potest facere id quod i placere EGO dont curant anymore ego potest placere aliquid thats volo potero facere .. hoc .. (**I can't believe you don't recognize me Genie You Can understand me.. But You can't recognize me.. Have you forgotten already..? .. Never mind.. I can do what it please I don't care anymore I can please anything that's I want I can do.. this .. **) " Lila spoke out making Genie confused.

" Listen I don't want to hurt you I'm a good guy and that's not what I do! " Genie placed a huge cage around Lila " But I can put you in a Cage.. Hey where you go?" Genie looked inside the cage to see that Lila was not there but instead on top of it with a few sprites around her " Sorry Genie she was the only one who was nice to us .. " One sprite said.

The sprites put her back down " Please don't hurt her " another one said " Please? " The pink one came up and said as well, Genie looked at the sprites and then back to Lila's beast form " All right but I'm gonna deal with Mozenrath and help Al " Genie said but one sprite flew up to him " Sorry we already dealt with that " The pink sprite said as they looked up to see the sprites fly around the mini sun and flew it away from Mozenrath.

A few of the sprites flew around Mozenrath's gauntlets and carried it off his hand " No! " Mozenrath shouted at the sprits, quickly Lila acted she jumped at the sprites and grabbed the gauntlets with her tail.

" My only goal now is to hear your tortured screams! " Mozenrath shouted at Aladdin " It's just man to man " Aladdin said, Mozenrath's hand was now completely skeletal " What the ? " Aladdin spoke out as he saw Mozenrath's arm " Ah my secrets out " he spoke out.

Lila walked up to Mozenrath and gave him back his gauntlet " This is what I did for power! The magic of a genie was handed to you on a silver platter but I gave my right hand for power to wear the gauntlet is painful but it's worth it worth it to destroy the likes of you! Ahhhghh " Mozenrath fell down as the sprits brought back the power of the sun down on him.

Before Aladdin and the others could step towards him Lila blocked their path and lifted him and Xerxes on her back then looked back at the group.

" Everything has Changed Aladdin.. Everything.. " Lila spoke before flying back to the black sands.

_" When I looked into Aladdin's face it was mixed feelings I saw but at the same time I didn't care what happened I just needed to get Mozenrath out of there and fast "._

_1770_

Jade listened to every bit of Lila's story as she killed and ripped up the British army to just leave a blood bath for the bears and wolfs to feed on while Lila ripped the head of an snitch to prevent them from escaping.

" So you didn't hurt Genie at all but You wanted to? Huh well I say you could of hit him then fly back to the lands of the black sand " Jade said back as she looted the chest of the fort and raised the American flag.

" So what did you see in Aladdin face? " Jade asked, Lila wiped the blood of her mane and sniffed it " It was weird it was like he knew it was me but at the same time he didn't " Lila replied back.

" Did they see you again after that? " Jade asked once before they headed back at their home " Yes but That time Jasmine was with them and Mozenrath's had a new weapon, a weapon that was weird a wind so powerful it had a form of its own ". Lila trailed off.

**Next chapter up soon**

**In beast form Lila speaks Latin when she wants too and at other times it just for fun.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter **


	19. The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath

**Next Chapter **

**In this chapter it has an episode and a plot made by me, it just took a lot of planning, also if it seems I'm not on fanfictions I'm on my deviantart dealing with requests, art trades and commissions.**

**While I was writing Lila's beast form I was animating how she would walk, run, jump and talk so that may be on YouTube soon the transforming scene is on YouTube as well just PM me for the link.**

**Lila does have an new outfit which I will be designing soon.**

**Anyway Let's get on with the chapter **

_Chapter 19 _

_The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath_

_1770_

Jade wondered around Lila looking up and down at her outfit, the same outfit she wore when she first entered Agrabah but Jade shook her head.

" If you want to go on a mission with me you can't wear that Lila .. your beast form is fine because I don't have to worry about you getting hurt .. But in your ' human form' it's different " Jade exclaimed.

Gene floated next to Lila " You need something that will fit you well if you want to keep living with us .. Ok I got an idea for an outfit " Gene said as he stood in front of Lila and snapped his fingers.

In an flash Lila felt her clothes change and as she looked up her vision was blocked a bit but she could still see Jade if she looked up right " That's better know you don't have to worry about any dresses or skirts " Jade said with a smirk.

Lila ran towards a mirror and her eyes widen at her new outfit.

She was wearing a white hooded assassin jacket which gets cut off at the base of her belly but the back keeps going as if it was an cape, she was wearing dark blue shorts with white long boots that reached her knees, her was also wearing gloves with two hidden blades strapped to her wrists and her hair was platted into a long pony tail with only two pieces of hair sticking out from the front.

Lila smiled at Gene and hugged him " Thank you.. Thank you " Gene blushed slightly and pushed her away " It's fine .. it's fine now you and Jade need to get into town while I have my own business to take care off " Jade looked at Gene and threw him her necklace which Gene caught.

Jade put her arm around Lila " Now you can tell me what happens next! " Jade said with a smile, Lila looked at her and smiled back " Ok well while Mozenrath was resting up I took control to get the next weapon he planned to get which he guided me threw to get, it was an powerful wind which I got ordered for him ".

_1709_

" _Mozenrath regained his strength after he heard that his weapon was coming soon which he was glad to hear but I felt a weird aria around the city which I changed back into my Beast form for, I told Mozenrath I would go check if the weapon gets here in time and safely which he agreed with "._

_" While searching I found three figures which I knew so I kept a good eye of them from the shadows as I followed and as I grew closer to them my sense was right. Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine were trying to get the weapon "._

Lila watched the three from the cities shadows but the cart with the weapon drives past and before Lila can jump on them, Aladdin and Jasmine throw the Mamluk out of the cart while Aladdin gets on the cart while wearing the hood of the Mamluk while Abu and Jasmine climb into the sheets that were covering the weapon.

Lila watched this " _Should I get them now or wait until Mozenrath get them?.. be more fun if Mozenrath get them " _Lila said to herself.

" Look out guys the Mamluks are on patrol " Aladdin said as he placed his hood over his head again " I'd face a dozen Mamluks to keep that weapon out of Mozenrath's hands " Jasmine said.

Lila followed the cart making sure that they wouldn't turn around "My father's spies heard Mozenrath's weapon could spell Agrabah doom " Jasmine told Aladdin who exchanged worried looks with each other " I guess that's all we know then " Aladdin replied.

Lila watched as they drove the cart up the path but suddenly they turn around " _Not so fast!_ " Lila said to herself, she jumps down in front of them and stops them in their path with Xerxes close besides her " Halt! " Lila and Xerxes both say.

Xerxes floats up towards Aladdin face which is covered by his hood " Have weapon?" Xerxes asks which Aladdin reply's with a nod. Lila walks up to the cart and makes them turn around " Mozenrath! Now! " Lila says as she makes Aladdin ride up to Mozenrath " Magic weapon! Take to master! " Xerxes said.

" Mozenrath? Take to Mozenrath! " Xerxes says as he points up to where the he is, but Lila looks behind her to see the lanterns of Magic glowing at the lower part of the city "Xerxes capiam cura nostra novos hospites tollis telum Mozenrath (**Xerxes I'll take care of the our new guests you take the weapon to Mozenrath **) " Lila tells him who he bows as an reply " Yes Lady Kamaria " Xerxes replies as he watches Lila run into the lower part of the city.

Lila ran over to the inner part of the city where the glowing was growing more as Lila walked through the shadows she came across the problem " This had better be a really choice treasure " she heard Iago say " Let's find our friends before the cadaver cavalcade does! " she heard Genie say.

Lila jumped on an building that she could watch the three friends from " I better tell Mozenrath " Lila said as she jumped all the way up the city and towards Mozenrath who was about to see under the sheets of the weapon " Mozenrath! Aladdin friends are here! " Lila shouts towards him.

Mozenrath's drops the sheets and looks towards her " What?! .. Stay with the cart I'll be back in a flash! " Mozenrath said as he disappears leaving Lila with the cart but Aladdin makes it moves and pushes her out the way " Hey! " Lila shouts back losing her Latin as she runs after Aladdin and the cart.

Lila flies into the skies and catches up to them in the desserts where she blasts them with a wind ball causing them to fly off the cart " Argh what was that? " Lila heard Jasmine say, as Lila sets herself down she growls at the three friends and runs towards the cart.

Aladdin grabs a sword from the cart and points it towards her, Lila blasts another wind blast at him which he uses himself to cut into her front left arm " Arghh " Lila says with pain but she quickly heals it " Hey! Aladdin you should use force! " A magic blasts appears in front of Aladdin blasting him away from Lila.

" Aladdin you were in my kingdom but you didn't look me up? I'm hurt and now you hurt my pet .. you're going to pay but first I must say that I have something that belongs to you " Mozenrath exclaims as he makes his Mamluks appear and carrying a chained up Genie, Carpet and Iago.

Iago looks at Lila first and gulps " Oh boy err we we were just sitting at home minding out own business when bang! Zoom and we here " Iago tried to lie but it didn't work " a surprise complication so what it be surrender .. " Mozenrath's said as Lila walks up to him " Or they die " Lila finishes.

Aladdin looks back at Mozenrath and then at Genie " you win Mozenrath " he says with a sigh, in an flash they were all back at the citadel where Aladdin and his friends were chained to an wall " you don't think he'll hurt us do ya? Very few treasures are worth the risk of the open wounds – " Iago started to mutter " there no treasure Iago " Aladdin exclaims.

" We were on an mission to capture a weapon " Jasmine added.

" Did you guys get attacked by that beast? " Genie asked, making Aladdin and Jasmine look at him " Yeah but Aladdin stabbed it in the leg " Jasmine exclaimed which Made Iago panicked " WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT?! " Iago shouted.

" Hey Iago calm down its fine I hope " Aladdin said with worry, " So what's the big weapon? " Genie asked as he asked Mozenrath, Xerxes and Lila walked in.

" Expiring minds want to know what's in the create? Far be it from me to keep you all in suspense may I present Sirocco! " Mozenrath's exclaims as the create opens and a bust of winds appears and swirls around Mozenrath and Lila.

" Sirocco is an magical wind from a dark and dangerous corner of my desert Sirocco hear the voice of your master and obey! " The wind surrounds Mozenrath and jumps into its form of an jackal " Sirocco destroy " Mozenrath orders as he watches his new pet destroy a pillar and turning it into dust.

" Sirocco can reduce an entire kingdom to dust who would dare challenge such Power? " Mozenrath asked " My father will fight you to his last breath! " Jasmine replied back " My dear princess the leader of the seven desserts will have a choice grovel at my feet or gravel at theirs it begins at dawn when I have destroyed all of Agrabah " Mozenrath exclaimed.

" and while Mozenrath is destroying Agrabah I will be here watching you all getting destroyed by the rather large diamond up there" Lila explained, It went silent " You can speak English? " Jasmine asked " Kamaria can speak many languages her favourite being Lain and English " Mozenrath explained.

" Now as Kamaria was saying at dawn the sun will hit that diamond which will magnify the light into heat and well it gets kind of messy from there " Mozenrath explained but Genie just laughed at him " Nice try Mozenrath but a genie isn't afraid of a little sunburn another amateurish oversight " Genie said.

" Okay then Kamaria will destroy you instead and I will be enjoying my time watching the kingdom of Agrabah turn into dust, well I could rave all night but I've got a city to destroy Sirocco ! Come! Kamaria stay here and watch them " Mozenrath ordered as he left with Sirocco and Xerxes, leaving Lila with the others.

_A few hours later_

Lila was thinking to herself "_Should I help them? Jasmine and Aladdin didn't hurt me.. I should help them.. Iago knows its me .. his seen Father in this form.. Abu can get out of his chains easy, Carpets fine.. I could just say I was asleep when they escaped or my powers have gone out of control again.. or blame everything on Genie.. "._

_" I could break that diamond easy I just need some time to rest for a hour or two "._

Lila walked around before resting down for a few hours but kept getting awoken by Genie by this "_ Kind of hard to sleep when someone is screaming.. " _Lila said to herself as she got up from her spot and walked over to Iago " Hey get away from him " Aladdin demanded by she just ignored him.

Lila used her tail to unlock Iago from his chains " Thanks furball " Iago said as he flew next to the diamond " Hey you smash this " Iago said towards Lila.

Lila walked over to Carpet and Jasmine as she unlocked their chains as well but a light stopped her unlocking Abu. The light from outside was projected onto the diamond creating a light, Lila quickly grew her wings out and flew towards the diamond.

A large metal like flame ball appeared from her mouth and blasted it towards the diamond smashing it. While Lila was dealing with the diamond Abu unlocked Aladdin and Genie from their chains, they watched as Lila kept on blasting the diamond to pieces until it was no more.

Iago flew next to Aladdin " Iago how is she doing that?" Jasmine asked " From what William told me those creatures are part of their family, they have been cursed to be part of his family for years .. but err I think she knows me I think " Iago replied back.

Lila landed down in front of Jasmine " Thank you Kamaria I guess you're not that bad after all " Jasmine said patting her head.

Genie looked at Lila and then turned away " she still attacked me.. " Genie muttered which Lila ignored " Aladdin you have to leave now .. I'll stay here while you get Mozenrath and use Iago he is an parrot after all " Lila exclaimed.

Aladdin nodded as they left for Agrabah leaving Lila on her own.

"_ and of course Mozenrath came back hours later angry and confused, I lied to him about how the Genie was too powerful and over took me and he did hit me for it but I didn't care .. I just wanted Aladdin and Jasmine to get out of their alive "._

_1770_

" So your good side came back into effect then? " Jade asked as they walked through the streets of Boston until they reached their location just outside the main shops where Lila bought a new sword and dagger for herself.

" Yes But in my beast form I can take control of that form without using any energy source which is good if I get tired of this human form " Lila explained as they walked up the stairs into the inner back of the room.

Jade placed her hat so that her eyes were hidden which Lila did the same with her hood, but she looked around the room first and out the window " May I ask what are we doing here? " Lila asked as she watched Jade sit down by an long table.

" We're waiting for them to come so I may put your friend up to the test " Jade explained, Lila stood next to Jade " What friend .. did my father place you up to a challenge again..? " Lila asked which Jade nodded with agreement at " Yes This time he hopes this plan will work he knows that me and Gene looked after you well and taught you the skills you needed in case your powers cut out again and so he gave us a challenge which I accepted .. but now we have to wait for him to come .. " Jade replied.

Jades thoughts wondered to Gene " I know Gene will get them " She was right because at that moment Gene opened a time portal in Agrabah.

_1709_

Gene climbed through the portal and into the throne room " well that's one way to travel " Gene said as he started to walk towards everyone " Aren't you Jade's Genie? " Jasmine asked as she looked towards the green Genie.

" My name is Gene yes I know it isn't very inventive but it will do for me I did go under another name but that was in my bad times of my life and I'm glad it's gone now .. Where is Genie? " Gene asked.

Aladdin walked over to Gene " What do you want with Genie? " he asked, Gene sighed and flew around him " If you want to know you must come with him and bring the bird as well but only you two are allowed with him " Genie exclaimed.

" Only us? Why us? " Aladdin asked " Because the creed has asked of it now come on the portal is closing " Gene said as he flew through the portal with Iago and Aladdin following in and as soon as they came in the portal closed behind them.

_1770_

The portal opened in an pub which Gene firstly changed into his human form for " Tell Genie to change into a human form when he comes out then he can change back when we reach the room " Gene exclaimed. Aladdin and Iago looked at each other and he rubbed Genies lamp as he appeared from his lamp " Hey Al .. err where are we oh are we going on another adventure? " Genie said with a grin but Aladdin didn't return the grin instead he pulled him down " Genie change into your human form " Aladdin said seriously " Yeah the creed want to see you and that Genie told us to only bring us so be quite! " Iago exclaimed seriously.

Genie looked at his two friends before changing into his human form " Come one the their waiting " Gene said as they entered the pub, Genie, Aladdin and Iago followed close behind them.

Genie reached to a door right at the back of the pub and opened it to let Aladdin, Genie and Iago threw before closing it behind them. The room was dark and only had two candles alight, Genie changed back into his normal form as did Gene who floated next to the dark figure just sitting at the end of the table.

" Err you wanted to see me? " Genie asked curiously, the dark figure nodded as they stood up and pushed their hat down " I guess you're wondering why you're here well there is one reason " the figure stranded into the light " Jade! What are you doing her? " Aladdin asked.

" well for one I am here helping my friend, second I am here to give your Genie an challenge " Jade replied.

" What challenge? " Genie asked, Jade kicked the door open behind him as a shadow ran through " What was that? " Aladdin said as he watched the hooded figure run into the streets " That was my friend and you have to protect her .. the same promise you made to William ".

Genie face fell " That was .. ".

" Lila your right and she's a creed member now .. now go protect her! ".

**And begins the plot of what I made.**

**Lila is an assassin when she wants to be **

**Jade trained her and now she puts Genie to another test to see if he can protect her again and change her back into the normal Lila she once was**

**Or will the god side of her take over?**


	20. Assassin and Genie's

**Now I do everything free hand with bits of planning I made for this chapter.**

**For each chapter now I write listening to music so if you find lyrics in there, that's because I added it in there because it fits the character for what they are saying.**

**also I'm typing this chapter on my iPad again like I did with chapter 10 and the lasts ones before that.**

**Now there are some Genie x Lila parts in this and maybe Gene as well.**

**Also this chapter has a song which I found that fits Lila situation.**

**I'm currently trying to find some people to voice Lila and Gene so I can animate the scene.**

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_1770_

Lila ran through the path of people trying to escape Genie and Aladdin who were watching her running through the crowds of people " Maybe if I climb on the roof tops they could catch me faster " Lila said to herself as she stopped to let Genie and Aladdin catch up, Lila quickly hid with a crowd of girls as Genie and Aladdin pasted her " oh my god, they should be used to catching thefts Al was one! " Iago ranted as he landed on Jades shoulder.

While Aladdin and Genie were trying to catch Lila, Jade, Gene and Iago were watching from a near by rooftop " why don't you go help them? Oh wait that's cheating " Gene said as he watched as Aladdin grabbed a girl who he thought was Lila but got slapped in the face by the girl who ran off, as Lila saw this she climbed up on a near by roof and ran across the roofs of houses " She taken to the rooftops now " Jade said as she jumped to another building to watch Lila " You think they would of thought of looking at the roofs by now " Gene said as he watched the crowds of people watch Lila jump from roof to roof.

" I'm sure they will .. Look Aladdin noticed! " Iago said as he pointed his wing at Aladdin.

Aladdin watched Lila push past two British guards who started to run after her but stopped as Lila turned to them and stabbed them both in the chest " Jade must of taught her that.. Genie come on she's there! " Aladdin said towards Genie who was also watching, Aladdin climbed onto the roof top with Genie following besides him.

" I'm on it Al! " Genie said as he followed close behind Lila who turned of by a near by building and jumped off into a pile of hay then ran towards the border of where the town cuts off into the forest. " So Lila heading towards our home? " Gene asked as he followed her into the forest with Jade following besides him " I told her it be best if she did then she can rest but I have a feeling after that she'll just go to her special spot " Jade replied.

Aladdin catches up to Lila but stopped as she pushed a few British guards out the way who grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back " OI no one gets past!- " the first guard was stabbed in the heart by Lila who had her sword out by this moment, Aladdin grabbed a near by sword and stopped a swing by a near by guard " Get away from her! " Aladdin demanded but Lila pushed him out the way to stab the guard then rolled off his back to kill the other guard " Lila .. Thanks I.. Where are you going? " Aladdin questioned as he watched his friend run towards the forest.

" Al! Where did Lila go she was right besides you? " Genie question as he picked up Aladdin and followed Lila into the forest path.

" Genie! Let me go we can cut her off by those trees! " Aladdin said as he pointed at an near by falling tree which Lila was heading towards, Gene placed Aladdin down as he flew towards the tree, he pushed it down. At this point Lila looked at the corner of her eyes to see the tree falling down to cut her path but she smirked as she jumped by a near by tree climbing onto it and jumping off ontop of the falling tree which surpaised Genie and Aladdin.

" Lila wait! " Genie cried out as he watched her run off into the forest " She's faster than I thought " Genie and Aladdin looked up to see Jade standing on an tree branch with Iago on her shoulder and Gene floating next to her " I taught her well " Jade said with a grin which Aladdin and Genie did not find funny " hey hey! Don't give me that look she stopped anyway " Jade said as they turned to see Lila standing on a another tree branch just a little while away " While you two try to catch her were heading back home meet you guys there " Gene said as he snapped his fingers transporting Jade and Iago back to their house leaving Aladdin and Genie on their own.

" Lila come back to us " Aladdin pleaded to her as he ran up " Sorry having too mich fun " Lila replied back as sheskimped towards another tree branch " Genie now " Genie transformed himself from a tree back into his normal form " ha got you! " Genie said as he had ahold of Lila " sorry no you haven't " Lila threw a smoke bomb making Genie let go of her, Lila blew a kiss to him as she ran away heading towards a near by waterfall which she could see Jades house from.

Genie followed her and stopped as she blew another kiss to him making him blush red " Gonna go my rides here " Lila said as she jumped off the waterfall and swam to a near by horse stable, she climbed herself on an white and brown horse " come on girl " she called out as she rode away on the horse but Genie appeared in front of her with Aladdin running up from behind.

" Your not getting away " Genie said with a serious tone while Aladdin stood besides him.

Lila looked at both of them and rolled her eyes as she rode past the two of them causing them to run after her, as Lila rode she ran into the British troops, all 5 of them stared at Lila before walking over to her " What's a women like you doing in the forest? " one asked as he tried to look at her face which was hidden by her hood " must be traveling but where too miss? " one asked but Lila said nothing because she could hear Aladdin and Genie footsteps right behind her " oh your escaping .. Well time to- " Lila threw a smoke bomb down cauing the British troops to panic, within minutes Lila killed each one and looted their dead bodies as this was happening Aladdin stole Lilas horse.

As the smoke cleared Lila stood in a pool of the British troops blood " your lucky .. That I only assassinate for a reason " Lila spoke out catching Genie off guard as he slowly floated to her " what reason is that? " Genie asked as Lila jumped away from the blood and slowly pulling her hood back so that Aladdin and Genie could see her face " Freedom " Lila spoke with a serious tone.

" Freedom? " Aladdin asked as he walked around the pool of blood which gave off a strong smell of death " But Lila you have freedom " Genie said kindly but Lila shook her head as she walked away from the two of them " How am I free if I'm always escaping " Lila said.

Lila walked up a path which Genie and Aladdin quickly caught up to as Lila walked into a near by house " I win " Lila said again as she entered the house.

Genie and Aladdin both entered the house but Genie got knocked to the ground by Gene who looked angry " Lila covered in blood what happened? " he demanded at Genie who pushed him off him " Lila got caught by some troops but she killed them " Genie exclaimed " you meant to protect Lila! " he shouted at him " That's blood is from the troops! " Genie answered back which Gene reposed back by shaking him head " everytime she assassinates someone the personn being killed will always attack her back " Gene exclaimed.

Genie looked up at Lila and his eyes widen at the large cut on her left arm which she wrapped up with a bandage but Gene floated next to her as his hands glowed her arm started to repair itself from his magic. Lila kissed Gene on the cheek as Genie saw this he grew jealous of him then watched as Lila returned to her room " I'll leave you two alone " Aladdin said as he went to go find Jade who was sitting in her room with Iago.

" Jade you changed Lila didn't you? " Aladdin asked as he opened her door, Jade cocked an eye at him and shook her head " No I only taught her what she needed Lila changed herself " Jade replied " Al I should of told you still William wanted Lila to gain some self defance " Iago spoke " Why didn't you tell me that before? " Aladdin asked " because he knew you and Genie would say no " Jade said as she stood up " So I taught her instead ".

Gene heard all of Aladdin and Jades conversation from afar while Genie on the other hand was outside Lilas bedroom door " Your not very good at protecting are you? " Gene said as he walked past Genie " I'm trying alright " Genie replied at the green Genie " You don't seem to be trying is that why your with Eden to hide your true feelings for Lila " Gene asked as he watched Genie reaction " How do you know about Eden? " Genie demanded as he looked at Gene who was rolling his eyes at him " I know because I was there you may not of known by Lila sure did .. She is a God after all " Genie looked at the Green Genie with a confused look.

" What are you talking about? " Genie asked as Gene picked a bottle out of a closet " That's Edens Bottle! What have you done with her? " Genie demanded but Gene just shook his head at him " Can't you tell or are you just stupid? " Gene asked " I'm not stupid tell me what you did with Eden " Genie asked again.

Gene looked at Genie and rolled his eyes and sighed " Fine ".

" Some time before you were free I was in that seaside town as I am now but My lamp was in the hands of a family a wealthy greedy family they wished for greatest desires but one of the children of the family thought it would be funny to make me a women " Gene explained leaving a pause to let this drain into Genies head " When the main master came in he used me for his own stupid naughty desires then when I was left to be a women my lamp changed into this bottle which was thrown away when the master got bored of me ".

" My bottle was found by that small Girl and of course being a women, that side took over but my inner manhood was trapped I .. Myself could only watch what was happening and when you appeared I took over throwing that women hood of guard, we fought but she won when Lila appeared I could feel she had feeling for you and you did too and I got sick when I saw you flirting with that women side instead of Lila you were hurting her! That's what happened that's why she went insane .. I was glad when she joined Mozenrath but it hurt when she put the women hood Eden into that bottle but I'm lad Lila stopped it I'm glad I'm looking after her now.. " Gene explained.

" When you left for Agrabah that girl asked when my deep desire was Eden let me take over and so I told her that Is is he'd to be a male again which she granted I was free I could be myself again .. I could still do wishes but I could save Lila from hurting so I took the bottle and found a new Lamp where I started over, I picked a new time and ended up with Jade and of course when I saw Lila again I wanted to protect her again " Gene explains leaving Genie to his own thoughts " So you see I'm Eden that's why I have the bottle and that's why I'm doing this ".

Gene left Genie to his own thoughts and letting everything sink in after a few hours, Gene patted Genies shoulder " But I can't always be there for her you have to talk to her " Gene opens Lila door to find hers not in there " Oh for! Ok come on let's go find her Jades properly gone after her " Gene said as he opens the door to the back of the forest.

A few miles away Lila is laying in a patch of flowers thinking about how to tell her feelings with Jade besides her " Is here anything you can think of ..that you could tell him for god sake! " Jade yelled at Lila who grew into her Beast form.

" You cant be in your beast form all the time to protect yourself .. that's why your father asked me and Gene to train you to defend yourself! Don't give me the but oh father said ...! Aladdin will see you and try to kill you even if you did help him get out from Mozenrath, that form is part of his his army ".

" Also You have to face up to Genie even if it his fault " Jade ranted at Lila who lifted her head as she saw Gene poof of smoke come towards the two of them, Lila panicked and tried to run away but Jade grabbed her by the tail " No you staying here I'll take your wings away from you If i have too! " Jade yelled at her as she made her stay.

Aladdin and Genie came into Lila view point Aladdin was surprised first and pulled out his dagger and pointed it at Lila " Its that beast from Mozenrath castle come on Genie we have to get it- " but Gene grabbed his dagger from his hands " Sorry not today " Gene said as he grabbed the dagger and threw it into a near by bush.

Genie looked at Aladdin then back to Lila and to Lila surprise he looked into her eyes. In an instant Genie appeared in front of her and grabbed her face making Lila look at him " Lila I know that you .. Your the only person I know with those eyes " Lila pushed him away and tried to fly away but Jade pulled out her gun and shot her wings.

" Jade! " Aladdin shouted at her but Jade ignored him.

Lila tries to fly away but the pain from her wings stop her as she flies down again this time Genie catches and due to Genies magic it makes Lila change back into her normal form.

Gene clicked his wings and transported them back into Lila's room. Lila shoulder was bleeding due to getting shot in the back, Genie patched her up and stayed near her.

* * *

**And cliffhanger **

**EDIT: Took out the songs  
**

**Being in an beast form doesn't help Lila at all.**

**Review and rate**


	21. The seven faces of Genie

**I'm sorry I took so long planning this chapter I had no idea what to do until I re-edited Chapter 20.**

**I took out the sings and replaced it with Jade shooting Lila in the back so she couldn't fly away.**

**In this chapter everything comes out then after the series starts again. **

**Also while waiting for chapter 22 why not some other stories read.**

**Aladdin & the Heirs of Magic by Everstod**

**Shoes by Asj Johnson**

**One jump ahead of myself by SideshowJazz1**

**I still need to review chapters by them but why don't you guys do it instead while I write these chapters.**

**I also reedited this episode as well more Lila x Genie in it too and the story will appear more when going through the chapters.**

**I only own Lila, Gene and Jade.**

_Chapter 21_

_1770_

_The seven faces of Genie_

_The very next morning _

A small breeze touched Lila face as she slowly began to open her eyes to the room in front of her, As Lila sat up a pain caught up in her shoulder, as she looked at the pain a shade of blue caught her eye.

"Genie..? " Lila asked as she looked to where she thought she saw her blue friend but instead it was silent, Instead of searching for him Lila looked down at her shoulder which was patched up " .. Jade did shoot me after all… "Lila said out load.

"She did what she had to do " Lila turned her head to see Gene standing in the doorway " You ran away Lila and Jade did what she had to do and ground you so you couldn't run off " Gene explained as he walked over to her " Jade only shot your wing but when you recovered it went right into your body causing the bullet hurt your shoulder ".

Lila looked up at Gene than look down " Can I rewrite time.. then none of this would of happened in the first place …. " she spoke out speaking through out of the sadness of her heart causing Genie to look upon her with such eyes filled with sadness and sorrow for her. " If you did that you lose your training! " Gene said but Genie appeared in front of her " That's why I'll do it instead I have my full power, I'll rewrite time for her and this time I will be there to protect her! " Genie looked back at Lila who eyes were almost filled with tears " But Genie .. I can.. do it.. " Lila spoke out quietly, Genie at by her bed sit and held her hands " No this will be best for you and it will stop all of this pain Lila I promise you that " Genie said as he held her hands before letting go " Lila I need to borrow that necklace " Lila held off to her necklace for a while before looking up at Genie "… Ok Genie but you promise to give it back .." Lila asked.

Genie simply smiled at her as he opened a portal in a flash something felt different for Lila as if she forgot something, as she looked up the room started to change it turned from a wooden room to the simple blue of the palace walls, as she turned to her side Gene was not there anymore instead of panicking she woke up in her room, her normal room where she could see the skies she was used to living in Agrabah for all those years.

As she stood up she ran to the balcony and looked out to the view, it was night time when she looked over at the view " Where.. is he..? .. oh.. " Lila spoke out to herself as she searched in her room for her precious item " It's gone.. oh. Wait Aladdin .. " Lila ran to the throne room to see Aladdin in his prince outfit talking to the sultan, the sultan face lit up as he looked at Lila walking through the open door way " Ah Lila are you all ready to go? " The sultan asked.

Lila looked up at the sultan and shook her head " I'm sorry Sultan I don't know what you are talking about? " Lila responded back, Aladdin smiled at Lila and patted her head " You sure do have a forgetful memory Lila .. Heh We're visiting another kingdom today " Aladdin explained.

Lila looked up at Aladdin and an glimmer of memory came cross her mind " Oh yes .. I remember now .. I'm sorry I'm just so lost at the moment .. I feel like I lost something .. " Lila explained making Aladdin pat her head again " Don't worry me and Genie are here to help you with that " Lila eyes widen at the Genie's Name " Genie.. Genie! Where is he? " Lila pleaded.

A sense came over Lila body as she looked down a shadow appeared on her making her turn around to see a smile on a being face.

" I'm here Lila, Already to go Al! it's going to take a while to get there of course! " Genie said beaming at Aladdin " Of course which is why we must leave now " The sultan spoke out as he walked towards the doors with Aladdin with Iago and Abu following close behind leaving Lila and Genie on their own " Heh Come on Lila " Genie held out his hand to her.

Lila didn't think what she did, she hugged him tightly " Huh? Lila what's wrong? " Genie questioned looking down at Lila small form " Don't leave me again.. Ok… you promise.. " Lila spoke out to him making Genie look at her face and nod " Of course I'd never leave you " He beamed at her before holding her hand " Now let's go before the guards chase us out! " He said with a smile ".

For a moment Lila felt a small breeze past her as she looked at Genie but she ignored it for a second before following Genie outside, as they left the breezed formed itself into William Swan he watched them leave and a small smile appeared on his lips "Everything is back to the way it was " He spoke before disappearing again.

As they stepped outside the sultan was sat on his royal platform on his camel while everyone else had normal camel including Aladdin, Genie snapped up a two camels holding a platform big enough for Lila to sleep in " What's that for Genie? " Aladdin asked as Genie lifted Lila onto it " Its going to be a long day and I know Lila will get tried plus I don't want her falling asleep on a camel " he explained as he gave Lila his lamp " I agree with Genie, a lady such as Lila cannot be in that state " The sultan said as his camel started to walk past the gates of Agrabah.

All the Camels set off after the sultan and follow right behind him except for Aladdin who carried on out front, Lila watched as the view of Agrabah became less as they left for a new kingdom where the sultan was hoping to become allies with he talked with Aladdin about it a lot which Genie would come in and chat about before returning to Lila who was watching other travellers walk by.

" Lila you ok? " Genie asked as he watched her wave to a passer-by, she turned to look at him and nod gently which made Genie smile at her " Good " Lila noticed that Genie was looking into her eyes for once, she was confused because Genie never did that before he just used to go all shy around her but now he had his full attention on her which made Lila blush by the thought of it.

" Hey what are you blushing for? " Genie asked with a smirk as he sat next to her " Its.. nothing really.. just.. still morning felt weird like something bad happened like it was my fault!.. and I got worried and- " Lila got cut off by Genie finger being pushed on her lips, she looked at him as he embraced her into a hug and was stroking her hair " Shh you don't need to remember that it was all just a dream " Genie explained.

" A dream.. ? " Lila asked quietly, Genie looked back at her he couldn't bring himself to tell her he went back in time so she was mad and went insane, he didn't want that to happen again. " I wouldn't lie to you Lila I care too much for you to lie " He hugged her again before looking back at her " Lila I have something to tell you I- ".

" Hey genie! There something I wanna tell you! " Aladdin shouted at his friend, genie stopped for a second and looked towards Aladdin then back to Lila, his grin disappeared before sighing and flying over to Aladdin " Genie the sultan would like to tell you something " Aladdin explained " Genie I would like you and Aladdin to be my honorary Diplomats to this summit " the sultan explained.

Lila clapped for Genie " That's so amazing " Genie gave a sheepish grin in reply before replying to the sultan " Diplomats? You mean all that hoity-toity, doilies and dalmatans, important visitor from foreign lands stuff? Awesome! I've been an Aristocrat, an ally cat, a vampire bat, a thermostat but never been a diplomat! ".

Lila watched as Genie started to take notes about the rules he must go through being a diplomat " Enjoy polite laughter but wisdom you're after, show courage and might but keep dear within sight, don't keep anger locked inside, as long as kindness is your guide with passion by your side .. Oh my I had forgotten there were so many rules for diplomacy " The sultan explained to Genie who was kind of wrapped up with his notes… literally.

" Laughter, wisdom, courage, fear, anger, kindness and passion.. got it! Sultan you can count on me! I'll be the best honorary diplomat-guy ever! " Genie said with a grin, he turned to Lila and smiled " I know where my passion comes from " Lila blinked and gave him a questionable look, he just patted her head " Don't worry.. Hey watch this! " Genie transformed himself into a snooty looking man in a suit with a manacle and a large moustache he gave an annoying laugh which had a bit of an British accent in it " Look I'm a diplomat " This made Lila laugh a bit making Genie smile " Oh Genie! I've been thinking .. " Iago fly over from Aladdin camel as he landed on Genie shoulder, Genie just gave him a displeased look " What Iago? Hurry I'm practicing being diplomatic " Genie replied "When we get to Getzistan we should spend some quality time together you know just you and me " Iago explained, Genie changed back and floated next to Lila " Oh yeah would quality time together involve a casino by any chance? " Genie questioned making Iago turn around and sits next to Abu.

" I know I enjoy more quality time with you. " Genie said towards Lila making her blush and hide her face. This made Genie hold her closer to him as he looks up at the fireworks which started to appear in the sky " Hey look fireworks! Heh looks like the sultan of Getzistan is welcoming us! "Aladdin said with a grin.

Lila looked up at the sky to see the fireworks busting away into the night sky "Their so pretty "Lila spoke out making Genie look down at her and smiling grin appeared on his face. As they entered the city the sultan greeted them and took them to their rooms for the night, they were many like hotel rooms which the sultan explained to them, Lila left the conversion of the two sultans and Aladdin as she entered her room.

It was rather big but not as big as her room in the palace, she didn't mind this at all as she sat down she set Genie's lamp on the side of the bed table as she did so there was a knock on the door " Lila can I come in? " It was Aladdin, Lila opened the door to let him in " What is it Aladdin? " Lila asked as Aladdin.

" Can you make sure Genie will be ok tomorrow I know he hasn't had this much stress before.. but you know how he can be.. so is that ok? I'll be there of course but … " Aladdin explained.

Lila smiled at him " Of course I will " Lila replied, Aladdin smiled " Thanks Lila " Aladdin replied as he left the room but before the door shut Genie zipped in looking all scared and worried " Oh the sultan of Getzistan is so .. so argh I don't know he think I know so much of the job and I know all the stuff .. but.. " Genie trailed as he realized where he was.

He looked at Lila " Sorry Lila.. I was taking to myself again.. Heh I guess I do that sometimes don't I? Heh " He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before looking back at Lila who was now sat next to him.

" Genie I can't remember what happened after you saw Eden .. what happened..? " Lila asked, Genie heart sank a bit before holding Lila's hand " I told her .. I couldn't go on a date with her.. It didn't feel right .. and when I came back you were sleeping from being so tried.. Heh it was a long day.. trying to find my lamp and all you found it after all and I was grateful for it " Genie explained know that lying was the only thing he could do he didn't want her to remember what happened and the events she went through.

" I didn't like her anyway.. I didn't like how she treated you .. Genie's should be nice to each other not rude.. you were only excited .. that you found another Genie.. I was angry for you I'm sorry " Lila explained making genie pull her into hug " No you're not allowed to be sorry I am.. now come on its late and you need to rest .. well I do but- ! Lila pulled Genie down with her " I.. don't want you to return to your lamp.. I want you here ..with me " Genie was lost for words at this point.

He watched Lila for a moment before holding her close to him " I'm here Lila .. " Lila looked up at him before falling asleep by his side, Genie looked down at the small form that was hugging him before he waited for a few hours then tucked her into bed and returned to his lamp, Lila awoke a little bit after a few hours pasted her, she looked around for Genie before looking at his lamp and grabbing it to hug before she fell asleep again, Inside the Lamp Genie could feel Lila heat from her body which made him happy but worried that Lila was upset with him for returning to his lamp.

_The next morning_

Aladdin, Lila and Genie were walking through the streets of Getzistan " Now look Genie the two sultans are both stressed so no messing around, it's important to make a good impression " Aladdin explained but Genie just waved him off " Worry not there will be no messing around or mess up from me Got the rules of diplomacy right here Memory like a steel trap " Genie transformed into the English gentlemen " Enjoy polite laugher " He quickly turned into an Indian guru " But wisdom you're after " He changed back to normal " Am I right? " He asked.

" You'll do fine Genie " Aladdin said before patting his shoulder and walking away from him and Lila. Lila watched as Genie tried to member the notes from last night " Shoe courage and might but keep fear within sight.. or was it anger .. enjoy the sight of fear, oh that's not right! Some steel trap " Lila walked up to Genie but then the sultan of Getzistan walked past him " Oh Genie! The ceremony in the main hall at twelve! Don't forget! " with that he left leaving Genie to panic.

Lila held Genie hand " Genie .. Please.. calm down.. " She tried to speak out but Genie didn't listen,at that moment Iago landed on his shoulder " Genie about that quality time.. " Iago asked but genie turned to him looking very angry as he disappeared and reappeared in the palace garden " Genie… " Lila spoke out as she re found him but heard voices next to her as she turned her head Abis Mal and his side kick were holding a chest with two blue orbs which was in his right hand at the moment.

" There he is! Alone wait there the Genie again! I'm gonna get him " Before Lila could do anything Abis mal threw the orb at Genie making it explored in his face " Genie! You Git! " Abis Mal turned to see an angry Lila and he quickly ran away thinking he grabbed the sultan but ended up grabbing his sick kick instead, Lila quickly ran over to Genie " Genie.. Genie are you ok.. oh good.. no.. please wake up.. " Lila shook him.

She felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders in front of her it was Genie but he looked more thin and human, his hair was now all wavy and put in a ponytail, while his clothes were just a white shirt and a black pants, this Genie looked at Lila and helped her stand-up, Aladdin helped the sultan up before checking on Genie.

" Genie are you okay? " He asked to genie, but he didn't ask the one who helped up Lila no he helped the one on the floor who turned into the annoying English gentleman from before " Oh my Head " Said Genie Laughter as he stood up " He okay " Aladdin beamed as Genie laughter pointed at Abu " A monkey! And he wears a little fez! Good show! Jolly good! " Genie laughter fell on the floor backwards laughing his head off at Abu " Genie it's me Al don't you remember? " Aladdin asked worriedly but Genie Laughter was laughing uncontrollably " No! Not in the least! " Aladdin rubbed the back of his head " I think Genie lost his memory in the blast " Aladdin spoke " Aladdin! " Lila spoke out as she ran over to him with the other Genie following her.

" Wait my sweet come back! " Genie Passion shouted, but he tripped over the laughing Genie instead " Hey watch where you're going! Can't you see my sweet is escaping to that guy! " He pointed at Aladdin who stepped backwards to find himself bumping into a rather short angry looking Genie " Genie is that you? " He asked but this Genie looked up at him with rage " You know what really gets my goat? Animal wearing clothes! Is it supposed to be cute? Huh? " He shouted at Aladdin who stepped wards towards Lila. Aladdin laughed nervously which made Genie anger lift Aladdin over his head " Oh you like to laugh huh? Well I'll give you something to laugh at you see that wall? You about to see the other side of it the hard way and there nothing you can do about it! " He shouted as he was about to throw him but the laughter of Genie got his attention more making him put Aladdin down " Wait here! ".

Genie Anger looked up at the statue right beside him " I don't like happy boys and you know what else I don't like? ART! " Genie anger pulls out a mallet as he starts to swing it at the statue but stops as a shadow covers him.

" Genie stop this! " Lila shouts as Genie anger turns to her and picks her up but then throws her into the sky " Lila! " Aladdin shouts but she gets caught by another Genie who is dressed as a super hero " Hey since when did haven start giving out free falling angels? " Courage Genie grinned at her making Lila blush as he landed he set her down next to Aladdin and turned to anger Genie " How dare he throw a lady and dislike art! Someone needs a spanking! ".

" How many genies are there? " Aladdin questioned as he and Lila watched the genies fight with each other, Courage got thrown backwards by Anger but was thrown right into a rather obese Genie " Oh I do beg your pardon " Kindness Genie said as he watched Courage getting thrown backwards into the statue causing it to knock down and break into pieces.

The cause of noise caused both the sultan to run out sultan Al Dente looked at the sultan " My pride and joy! How this this happen? " He questioned causing Anger to look at the two sultans and stomp over to them " you people with your namby-pamby! Ohh! You all mindless and weak you make me sick! " he raged causing the Al dente to go back inside with the sultan running after him.

" This is serious we have to find a way to get Genie back to normal Lila can you do anything? " Aladdin asked but Lila shook her head " No.. not until I know a way to bring him back .. I can sese more Genies in the kingdom.. I'll search out for more " Lila opened her wings as she fly into the sky and searched the streets. As she did she saw two more Genies, she landed by a building and spyed on the two new Genies who were next to Abis mal and Haroud.

" I need to get them out of there.. " Lila trailed off as something inside her was calling out to her " I wanna play too you know .. ! let me out and I can grab them and drop them to Aladdin " The voice spoke out, Lila tried to shake her head to make the voice disappear , the voice stopped as Lila heard Haroud and Abis Mal talking to each other " These Genies are different Abis Mal here we have Genie wisdom and Genies fear " Haroud explained " You mean that isn't Genie grandpa? " Abis mal asked.

" When you gaze upon a man with a white, flowing bear look to the essence beyond that bread but not too far beyond because you might see a camel or something instead " Wisdom explained " What is he talking about? Ahh something is it my hat! What is it get it off! " Haroud removed Abis mal hat to see Genie fear.

" Please don't hurt me I'm small! " Fear spoke out " Ah yes the concept is very clear to me Genie has spilt into different parts the wisdom and Fear … now we must .. er find the other genies then take over.. I mean gain Agrabah with their powers! " Abis Mal said trying to act smart. Lila stood up on the building and threw a rock at Abis Mal " Hey! Who threw that you! What are you doing here! No matter Genie's attack her " Abis Mal ordered but the two Genies looked at each other than to Lila " It is wise not to hit a lady or the lady will smack you.. and that really hurts " Wise explained.

" Heh seems like the Genies are on my side instead of- " Lila stopped as something behind her grabbed her from behind " I found you my sweet! " she turned to see Passion Genie, He held Lila in his arms and ran away from Abis mal and Haroud " No! You idiot go back there I have to get Wisdom and Fear! " Lila tried to explain but Passion didn't listen " A lady as yourself should be rough housing with villains like them " Passion said putting her down in her room.

" I only want you to be safe I have so much passion for you " Passion said trying to get close to her and forcing himself on her but Lila pushed him off " No.. You're not.. " Lila stood up and ran away from him leaving him alone.

While running Lila bumped into Angry Genie " Hey what where you're going?! " He shouted at her, Lila looked at him before looking down " What happened .. to you?.. Since that blast your different.. I hate .. what happened… " Angry Genie pushed her back " Well deal with it! " Lila wings burst from her back " You know what I hate Angels! " He tried to grab a her wings but Lila was too fast and she flew into the air, but a sharp pain came into her shoulder causing her to fall.

Lila flew right into kindness " Oh dear " He quickly caught her and set her next to Aladdin " Lila…. " Aladdin stared down at Lila wing which was broken, tears streamed down from her, he kneed beside her "Lila I know things are bad at the moment but- ".

" A wounded angel she must need help! " Courage shouted but Kindness put his hand in the way " No she needs to relax " Kindness tried to touch her but she moved away from all of the Genie's " Lila .. " Aladdin spoke out and took out his hand for her, Lila folded her wings in for the moment ignoring the pain for the moment.

" I want Genie .. Back " she whispered " Lila I promise we'll get him back to normal .. now let's go find the other Genies " He said while helping her up.

As they wondered the streets they found the two sultans being attacked by Anger, Haroud and Abis Mal " Sultan! " Aladdin shouted " Aladdin! Genie just kidnapped Pasta al dente! " Sultan explained " Uh… Genie not exactly himself these day " Aladdin tried to explain.

Lila turned to her right to see Abis mal stealing Al dente hat " Aladdin other there? " Lila tucked on his arm to where the two goons were " Hey Abis Mal sorry to spoil you fun but we have a Genie to put back together! " Aladdin shouted " Aladdin? And more Genies? Get them! " Abis Mal ordered his Genies.

All the Genies except started to fight with each other except for Passion who got distracted by Lila " Hey you never gave me that loving from before you ran away from me? " Passion said as he stepped forward towards Lila " I know I did so deal with it.. " Lila responded, Wisdom floated next to her " Listen to the lady dear sir " he explained to Passion who was clearly not listening.

Lila looked up a huge mess of fighting between the genies almost crashed into her, as she stepped back Passion pushed her against a wall " Come here Angel.. " He said licking his lips, Tears formed in Lila's eyes as she shook her head " No.. " she whispered, " what was that? " he asked.

" NO! " A blast of blue formed around them as they looked up they saw Abis Mal get tackled by Aladdin but the blue blast didn't do anything and the Genie's carried on fighting " interruptions make me mad! " Anger said, " Last one into the fray is a rotten kumquat! " Courage said as the Genies fought again.

" It didn't work.. it wasn't the bomb it was Genie! Genie was trying to be too many things at the same time! " Aladdin realized, Lila looked back at Passion, " hey Angel. Heh you know you- " Passion stopped and stepped back away from Lila.

Lila wings opened wide as her eyes glowed white, the genies stopped and stared at Lila new form " You will stop this madness! .. and you be yourself Genie " Tears formed more into her eyes.

" You will stop.. you will be yourself.. Genie please.. I want my Genie back! " All the Genies proofed away " What happened? What just happened to Genie? " Aladdin questioned.

As the blue smoke formed it zoomed around Lila, she felt a pair of arms form around her " You know how to get my attention don't you? " as Lila opened her eyes she stared back into the face she fell for " Genie Is that you? " she asked, He smiled at her " Of course I'm the only Genie you care for " Lila hugged Genie and cried into him " Never leave again.. " Lila spoke out.

Genie laughed and made her look at him " Why would I leave the person I love most? " Lila looked at him and smiled " Genie I.. i.. " Lila hid her face but genie leaned into her and pulled her hands away from her face as he kissed her " I love you .. you idiot … " She spoke back which made Genie smile.

**Well im done for this chapter **

**Yes I took random out he freaked me out as child me be!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter now I can eat my pasta in peace !**


	22. Riders Redux

**Time for the next chapter which has Jade in it from now on till an episode comes up where she is not needed. Because of the state that Genie did to Lila her powers are kind of messed up due to the time being different so she has to rest which is why I'm bring Jade and Gene into the chapters now so they can have some action. **

**Also Jade may be having her own comic or video game soon since I am doing a gaming, animation and comic course in college which will be starting in September or October. If you like I to tell you what happens in it please PM me and I will show you a little preview of the plot and if you like to help me that is fine. **

**I am going to be busy more often because of my current college course, so I will try to do chapters but if not it's due to college and my own personal work since now I make fursuits. **

**Also I am much temped on doing another fanfiction on a My little pony story I've been planning on doing and a crossover story with Lila entering different worlds with Genie instead of Jade. **

**Also a few of these chapters will be based on missions from Assassin creed III and maybe a few from the past games which I'll try and fix within their timeline. **

**Ok I'll shut up now and Let you read the story.**

**I only own Lila, Jade and Gene. **

_Chapter 22_

_1770_

_Riders Redux_

A week have passed since the events that happened within the walls of Getzistan No one forgot what Genie did that day with his feelings for Lila who was now in a different state than the way she was after leaving the city, she was now more relaxed but weaken because of her energy overpowering on itself. Due to her godly powers even a god like herself cannot yet control them, for the matter which is holding within her now she can only do one thing and that is to rest her body.

Lila herself thought about this in the throne room where the sultan was away on business with Getzistan since the events last week, he wanted to make sure Getzistan had Agrabah support if anything like a treat happened again, with this Jasmine was set in charge of the kingdom but with two very annoying Ambassadors came to collect a debt.

Jasmine was currently taking care of an problem which Lila herself did not understand " They got everything, your highness we were lucky to escape with our lives " Rasoul explained to Jasmine who patted him on the shoulder " It was not your fault Rasoul " Jasmine simply said to him letting him calm down.

" It could of happened to anyone " Lila said smiling at Rasoul but the two short Ambassadors both shook their head at both Lila and Jasmine " Ten lost shipments, ten late payments " Ambassador #1 said turning to #2 " A bad precedent between our lands, bad precedents indeed debts … this may require action! " #2 said " Yes this requires War! " They both said leaving both Jasmine and Lila with shock faces.

" We do not need War! To sort everything out! " Lila shouted at the two men, Jasmine simply sighed " Why does this happen when Father is on his royal meetings? Well we'll just have to get a shipment though and not start a war " Jasmine said.

" But princess the marauders their too powerful! They appeared from nowhere! " Rasoul tried to explained but Lila simply giggled at Rasoul statement " Excuse me you have a god on your side I did they have no match for me ".

" Also I will be by her side helping her do it " Aladdin said walking next to Jasmine and Lila " Aladdin! Aladdin will guide the next shipment through and you'll be paid " Jasmine explained to the Ambassadors.

Aladdin patted Lila shoulder " Lila I know you want to help but your powers have been on a splitting edge right now .. you know that right? " Lila looked down because he knew he was right her powers haven been the same, she herself did not understand but an idea came to mind instead.

" I know this but I have a better idea while I rest I will set the next power thing I have " Lila opened a time portal and quickly jumped inside it " I'll be back in a minute ".

As the portal shut Genie came rushing in " Where's Lila? " He asked as he rushed over to Aladdin, Aladdin looked down for a second before looking up at Genie again " She.. went through another time portal but she coming back Genie so don't worry .. She is going to rest herself as soon as she- " A rush of wind entered the room as the portal reappeared in the throne room.

" Lila! " Genie rushed over to her and hugged her tightly " You know you shouldn't be using your powers.. at least not now .. " Genie said with a worry tone but he sighed and hugged her normally " Where did you go? " he asked, Lila looked at the portal as two people stepped out.

A puff of Green smoke appeared as Gene flew through the portal with a brown strap on bag which was on his back, Jade also stepped out which a her normal form of clothing on her but this time having a few guns added onto her back as she walked through the portal closed behind her.

Jade turned to Aladdin and Jasmine " I heard from Lila what's happening so while she is resting I'm here to help instead " Jade explained which than Rasoul gave a glare " Princess! Don't entrust this mission with a street rat and a Women who clearly looks-".

*Click*

As Rasoul looked to his right Jade had a handgun pointing into his face " I'm sorry I didn't hear you right what the fuck did you just say about me? " Jade asked glaring down at Rasoul who was now worried for his life but luckily Gene pointed the gun away from him " Jade not now you assassinate people later " Gene said as Jade sighed at him " Fine… ".

The Ambassadors quickly looked at each other " A street Rat? An assassin! Perhaps you're not taking this seriously?! " #1 Said with #2 containing " Your father would!- " Jasmine waved her hand in front of the Ambassadors " This street rat is my fiancé! My father trusted me to lead Agrabah while he is away, and I trust Aladdin with all my soul, Adding on that note if Lila trusts Jade than I trust her as well I have seen her fight and she is an excellent at protecting both her friends and a shipment with Aladdin help " Jasmine explained.

Lila smiled than looked at Genie " Be careful ok I'll be fine here .. I'll be in my room I promise " Lila said holding his hand, Genie smiled " I know you will, I'll be back soon " Genie gave her a kiss before turning to Aladdin.

Both Ambassadors left grumping to themselves " Fucking Short ass bustards " Jade said watching the two leave before turning to Genie " So you two are a thing now? .. What took so fucking long? " Jade asked as Lila blushed and making Genie red " err well .. It's a long story " Genie said.

Aladdin sighs as he turned to Jasmine " You have got all the faith in the world for me " Jasmine nodded " You can do this, Right? " she asked him making him smile " Well of course I can " he replied " You say that now boy, but I wonder if you will be so cocky when Zorasto strikes " As Rasoul walks away, Lila wonders through the hallway to her room leaving the others on their mission.

She smiles to herself knowing that Jade and Gene will do a good job, as she steps in her room she takes a sip of her potion allowing her to go in her sleep state to rest. Genie watched her from a far off view and smiles " I'll be back soon Lila " He flies down to where Aladdin is packing his stuff and where Jade was chatting to Gene about how she is going to handle everything.

" You got my lamp right? " Gene asked Jade who climbed onto the black horse which Rasoul gave her " Yeah I have it don't worry remember I'm the only one who can use it " Jade replied to Gene allowing him to relax as he floated next to her.

Jade looked around as everyone else had camels instead of horses, she didn't have time to ask as they were leaving as Rasoul lead them he had a worry glare which was showing in his eyes " This is going to be a long trip " Jade said to herself.

_About 3 hours later_

They made it down a large cracked way point as they walked through Rasoul was talking to himself " Oh they'll strike! At any moment! Any moment now " Jade turned to Rasoul " If they were going to attack they would now but they're not are they so shut it " Jade said which made Rasoul arm himself with his sword, Iago flew and sat on Jade's shoulder " Ha I think we're safe " Aladdin said making Iago shake " I wish ya'd stop saying things like that! It always set us up for the worst! " As soon as Iago spoke a flash of light appeared in front of everyone's eyes, as Jade opened her eyes' their where captured " What the fuck! " she yelled out.

Aladdin looked around at everyone " What happened? Was that magic? " Aladdin asked turning to Jade who was holding onto the back of her bag which had Gene's lamp in. Gene was aware of what was happening as he popped out in a small form and started to cut away at the chains holding Jade.

A man stood in front of her and Aladdin as Iago and Abu were trying to play dead, The man picked up Iago and Abu " We'll cook these dead animals for our victory feast! " As he picked them up Iago and Abu started to panic " Wait! I taste terrible! Besides I'm ..err we are on your side! " Iago explained with panic giving Aladdin and Jade a quick idea.

" Lies! I Zorasto Do not believe in your lies! " Zorasto said throwing the animals back on the ground " It's the truth we want to be marauders! " Aladdin said " What he said " Jade said as she took of the chains herself, Zorasto pointed a sword at her " How did you take those off? " Jade pushed the sword away as she pulled out her gun to him " Chains can't hold me that easy ".

Rasoul looked in disgust at both Jade and Aladdin " I knew it! Traitors you were behind this trap " Rasoul yelled which led to Jade pointing her gun at him " Your right we led you right into it Rasoul " Jade explained, Zorasto patted Aladdin on the back " Ah a devious lad and a devil of a women I can use some of you in my team! " He freed Aladdin and Genie.

" Take us all! Group rates are good this time of year " Genie lied through his teeth to make Zorasto believe before he turned to Rasoul " You however I have no need for " Zorasto takes out his sword Aladdin stops him " No! Uh I need to send him back to Agrabah to tell them what err too let those fools know how I manipulated them all " Aladdin tried to explained but Zorasto fell for the lie " Ha I like this boy ".

As Rasoul ran away he turned back " I'll tell the princess what you've done Aladdin! " Aladdin laughed back at him and turned his back to him " I'm counting on it Rasoul " He said with a whisper.

As Zorasto took the group back to his hideout he gave them outfits which Jade took but only wearing the cape while everyone else wore the outfits instead as they sat down the sunset turning into night, Jade listened to the night but it was quickly cut short as Iago was counting the gold.

Jade sighed and moved to where Aladdin and Genie were sat " How long can we carry this off Al? " Genie asked " I promised Lila .. I'd be back and well .. " Genie trailed off thinking about how Lila took breaks to talk to him before returning back to her resting state " I know Genie its hard but we need to do this for Agrabah and I know it's risky but it's the only way to find out how Zorasto's Magic works ".

As Aladdin speaks his name Zorasto throws two bags of money to both Jade and Aladdin " A bonus to both of you for bring the caravan to me " Jade took the bag and counted the money " I wonder if I can buy that gun I wanted " Jade thought to herself " I least I can buy poison with this " Jade slipped the bag of money into her bag to give to Gene to hold " Hey Jade should we really take this? " Gene asked as he put it in his lamp " I'm sure Its fine " Jade said before turning back to Zorasto " So about the caravan how do you manage to sneak up on your victims? " Jade asked, Zorasto simply laughed " Anything is possible for a man if he has enough .. time " As he spoke he quickly leaves " I don't think He's going to tell us " Genie sighed " I could make him tell us .. if you allow me to almost blow his brains out " Aladdin's shook his head at her " No that won't do " He said to her as Jade sighed.

" There's no beating Zorasto until we figure out his magic I'd better warn Jasmine not to send the next shipment " Jade quickly stopped Aladdin " I'll go You stay here and find out what's his doing! " Jade said as she jumped snapped her figures for Gene to appear " Gene can transport me and I can look how Lila is doing as well " Jade explained.

" Alright Jade but be careful " Aladdin said tapping her on the shoulder " Hey I'm an assassin I'm always careful " Gene snapped his fingers as he transported Jade back to the palace throne room.

As soon as she enters she feels an arrow to her side " I got her! " A guard shouted, as Jade looked over a bunch of guards had arrows pointed at her " Fine shoot me but it won't do any good …. Well not for you anyway " as Jade pointed two handguns at them, as soon as she points this Rasoul stands in front of them with his own sword pointing towards Jade " Now I'll show you what we do with traitors! ".

" Wait stop! " Jade dropped her guns which Gene caught with his tail, Jasmine walked into the throne room with both Ambassadors with her " Your highness? This traitor swore allegiance to the marauders with the street rat! I saw it with my own eyes " Rasoul explained but Jasmine shook her head and looking displeased at him " Rasoul I told you Aladdin could have never betray Agrabah and neither would Jade their fooling Zorasto to learn how to beat him " Jasmine explained.

" Yeah Rasoul get it right " Jade said " Then you must know how to beat Zorasto " #1 asked " well Aladdin is currently trying to figure this out, we're just here to tell the princess not to send another shipment " Gene explained but both Ambassadors shook their heads " An unlikely story uncorroborated " # 2 said " Lacks proof lacks witnesses we need to call in the professionals " #1 said.

" What are you two short bastards on about professionals for? " Jade spat at them " Well after the last hijacking the ambassadors strongly advised me in the best interests to Agrabah and that's to hire them " Jasmine pointed towards three men who were all riding on horses " We are the rides of Remand " Rider #1 said " Delivery guaranteed " # 2 said as the rider #3 simply laughed.

Jade looked at Gene " Ever heard of them? " she asked but Gene shook his head " Nope , I we haven't heard of them I bet you can't handle what we're going through " Gene said with a serious tone making the riders laugh " Too dangerous for the riders of Ramand? Ha! " Rider #1 laughed.

" The assassin is attempting to disrupt the shipment schedule, their the saboteurs, their an security risk! They must be locked up! " Both the Ambassadors said, Causing Gene and Jade to get very annoyed at them " No leave them alone they haven't done anything wrong " Jasmine explained.

" She shows no concern for our concerns! Perhaps she doesn't feel the hijacking are undesirable?! Perhaps she wants war?" Both Ambassadors exclaimed " She doesn't want war! That's just what you want because you two just want your own fucking payment! And you two don't fucking care for anything else you twats! " Jade screamed at them pointing her hand guns at them.

" Lock them up! " The two Ambassadors said ignoring Jades words " Jasmine do what you wish but we're leaving " Gene said as he snapped his figures transporting Jade and Gene back to Aladdin.

Aladdin turned around to see Jade with an arrow in her side " Jade what happened? " He asked with a worry look " Those stupid Ambassadors are sending another shipment their making the riders of Ramand coming to deliver it " Genie shot up at that point " The riders of Ramand?! Hoo-hoo they'll wrap this puppy up one has ever beat them! " Genie exclaimed but Aladdin exchanged a worry look as Jade pulled out the arrow in her side " I don't know Zorasto is using magic it may be too much even for the riders ".

Genie tapped Gene on the shoulder " Um hey did you check on Lila? " he asked quietly, Gene looked up at him and shook his head " Sorry Rasoul had us tight locked in the throne room we couldn't go check on her " Gene explained " But hey You'll get to see her soon anyway if Jade has it her way tomorrow she can kill these guys in a single hit " Gene added which helped Genie be calm but also worry that Jade can assassinate in a quick time limit.

_Next morning_

As Zorasto looks down into the canyon he sees the shipment approaching " The shipment approaches! Gather round men! The moment is at hand! " He exclaims as every member start to hold hands " Join the circle! All of you! You must join the circle boy " Aladdin looks at Jade who holds Gene's and Genie's hand as they watch Zorasto pull out an magic hourglass flipping the time which causes it to stop.

As time stops the marauders climb down the cliff and start to rob and put the riders into chains including Jasmine who rode along with the riders.

As soon as Jade and Aladdin get to Jasmine the time starts to unfreeze and Jasmine looks up to see them " What happened? " Haha! The great riders of Ramand captured by Zorasto the marauder! " Zorasto laughed.

Zorasto turned to Jasmine who pulls her up by her chains " Correct me if I'm wrong.. but you're the princess of Agrabah are you not? " He simply asked but Jasmine spat in his face " I order you to surrender! " Zorasto laughed at Jasmine " Surrender? When you are the prisoner! Ha don't make me laugh! ".

" The princess will be returned to Agrabah in pieces and our new recruit will be the executioner! " Zorasto throws a sword to Aladdin who gasps and looks at Jasmine " I can't kill Jasmine " Aladdin said.

Zorasto than pushes Aladdin out the way and grabs the sword " Then if you won't I will " He lifts the sword in the air.

*Bang* The sword flies out of Zorasto's hands and onto the floor " What trickery is this?! " He questions looking at his own men who are now dead and a few pinned up by the riders.

" I'm sorry for ruining your little show but It's time for you to leave " Jade spoke as she held a sniper gun in her hands and replacing it with one of her hand guns and shooting the chains of Jasmine allowing her to return to Aladdin.

" You're on her side?! " Zorasto questioned pulling his own sword at her " Yeah we forgot to tell you that .. we're quite the pain aren't we " Gene said as he flies past Zorasto " What are you? " He questions Jade as she points her gun to his forehead " I'm an assassin a mother fucking good one ".

In a single shot Zorasto falls to the ground " Gene hide the bodies " Jade whispers to him, in a puff of green smoke all the bodies are gone " Heh it's a good thing you're on our side Jade " Jasmine said " You really are brave " she added making Jade smirk a bit " Yeah I guess so just don't get on my bad side ".

Iago flew on her shoulders " So how did you kill the other goons? " He asked " gene used the hourglass which helped me assassinate the goons and free the rides all in time to shoot the sword from his hands " Jade explained " Speaking of which hey Gene throw that hourglass in the air " Gene nodded and throws it.

Jade shoots the hourglass causing it to smash to the ground " There no more time freezing " Gene said " Hehe yeah now let's go back to Agrabah " Aladdin said with a smile.

Xxxxxx

In the throne room Aladdin explains to the Ambassadors about the trading route " The trading route is safe once again " He explaining giving the Ambassadors a cheeky grin " Good very good excellent problem resolution good display in leadership " They both agree.

" Good now that's sorted can I shoot them now? " Jade asked making the two ambassadors quickly run for it " Hehe knew that'd work " Jade said as she watched the two run away. Gene smiled down at Jade but his attention grew onto Genie who quietly sneaked away from the group.

Gene followed Genie into Lila room who was now hugging Genie and looking up at him with kind eyes, something in Gene made him want to take Lila and run away but he wasn't so sure why maybe it was Genie or maybe it was something that happened long ago, he ignored that feeling for the moment and returned back to the throne room where Jade was waving her hand at the riders.

" Sorry I'm part of a creed and I don't want to be spilt up from them " Jade explained and letting the riders leave " What was that all about? " Gene asked " They wanted me to join them but I can't know .. I can't quit the Creed Gene and even I have a place there and in Agrabah now thanks to Lila " Jade said with a smirk.

" and you can stay here as long as you wish Jade " Jasmine said with a smile " You have done a great deal today, as the princess of Agrabah I thank you for that " Jasmine added " It's no problem ".

**Done another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it **

**When I was watching the episode I kept thinking to myself Jade can sort this out within a minute so she did and I'm glad.**

**I added a little bit of Lila x Genie for a bit, Lila can take breaks but if she wants her powers to be more powerful or full she needs to rest and stuff.**

**Don't forget to review and rate! **


	23. Garden of Evil

**Right I'll get on with this then, I'm adding more humour to Jade and Gene but still have their serious tone within them. I'm changing this episode again to fit my way of writing. Sorry that I haven't been writing much College has been my main focus and deviantart. **

**Also I have been playing way to much assassin creed 3, If you like Lila and Genie being together please read my other fanfic story of God's and Genies.**

**I only Jade, Lila and Gene**

_Chapter 23 _

_Garden of Evil_

_1770_

A restless sight was what Lila saw behind her mind as she slept in her current state, within her mind was a single vision which she could not sleep away or ignore it stuck to her mind like glue. Lila sighed as she closed her eyes so she could focus on the vision and when she re opened them she was standing inside a dark forest like area but it seemed to also have a trapped feel to the area like nothing was allowed in or out of the area.

Lila attention turned to another being a large figure which she thought she recognized but it was far too blurred for her to see the only thing about it was the figure holding a flower, as Lila moved closer a much larger figure appeared and caught the figure holding the flower in their hands.

" You have trespassed in my domain! " The large figure shouted down "You have taken one of my masterpieces! No one shall defile the art of Arbutus and live! " Arbutus looked down at the figure in his gasped as he threw them down on the ground.

Arbutus watched them try to come to an agreement but Arbutus glared down at them.

" A treasure you say.. I have no need for treasure! My only interest is for my world to bloom within this world without any living mortal doing near it .. even if you are not yourself mortal but you still breath my masterpieces air as you stand here! ".

His gaze rested on the small flower then his eyes gazed to the figure " Fine if it's a treasure you wish me to take .. it shall be done.. when the sun rises again from once you came I will take that treasure from you now leave me! " Arbutus shouted as he watched the figure escape.

Lila did not get a good look at Arbutus but before she could get closer a bright light was flashed crossed her eyes. As she looked up once more she saw Agrabah view in her sight, Lila shook her head as she exited her bed to collect her thoughts " Has it been or a week .. Since my eyes last closed... "Lila questioned to herself as she watched the small forms of people below packing up their items before returning inside their homes for the sky was Turing a navy blue black " It's been a whole day and a week … and now it's night time .. I must be recharged by now .. I hope " Lila said to herself before returning inside.

" Their treasure … what were they- ".

* Crash *

Lila head quickly turned to see a blue form that crashed into her bed " Genie? " Lila asked as she wandered over to her loves side. He quickly stood up and clicked the back of his neck as he turned to her.

" Oh hey Lila Heh I didn't see where I was landing.. heh silly me " Genie explained as he hid something behind his back away from Lila view point which became Lila's new focus as she tapped his nose " Genie what's that behind your back? " she asked in a serious and playful tone that made Genie almost scared to reply back with, he glared away from her eyes for a second but Lila did want to start playing eye games with him.

" It's just something I got for you .. well.. it's something I've been trying to find for you .. for a while now " Genie explained " Genie just tell me what it is ..would you? " Lila asked once again, Genie snapped his figures as a bright blue and sunny white yellow flower appeared in his hands " I got this for you Iago said it was your favourite flower for when you were a child so instead of using magic I went out to find it.. for you ".

Lila looked into his eyes as she felt regret and happiness from Genie eyes, she ignored the regret as she kissed him as a thank you which caused Genie to blush " Heh It's nothing really .. I just want to make you happy " he explained before his eyes gazed away from Lila.

Lila set the flower in a vase before turning her head to Genie who looked sad and his thoughts were gathering up in his mind again " Genie what's wrong? " Lila asked causing him to jump " Err It's nothing don't worry, I'm just glad you like it " Genie said shaking off the worried feeling from himself before smiling at Lila.

" I just .. well .. – " His sentence was cut short as Lila kissed him again " You're so silly genie you don't need to worry about anything " Genie blushed even further " Well I know it's just –".

" Hey we sleep here too you know! We would love you too to stop making babies for the moment! ".

Jade and Gene stood in the doorway glaring at the two, Genie blushed at Jade's words and Lila simply laughed it off " Oh Jade don't worry we won't be doing that while you're here I can promise you that.. If that were to happen I think we'd both lose track of time and space heh " Lila said letting go of Genie and turned to smile at Jade " Oh please don't give me that image I've already been sick today watching the princess and Aladdin making out more than twice today ".

Jade set her stuff down beside her bed while Gene went out to see out the view from the balcony his gaze landing on a small shadow in the distance " Mm.. Gene what's wrong? " Lila asked as she saw Gene's eyes gaze away from the sight and on to her " I thought I saw something in the distance it must have been something else ".

Genie gulped a bit causing Gene to look at his for a moment with a curios and yet serious gaze as he flew back into the room but his gaze changed landing on the flower " Oh I see you like the flower, Genie gave it to me " Lila said holding Genie's hand.

Jade rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah lovely doyley stuff "Jade said quietly " Something Jade's not into I see " Genie said smirking and causing Jade to glare at him causing him to take that smirk back " Love is none of my business " Jade replied back to him as Gene turned to her side " Jade has never been the one to love or be loved " Gene explained, Lila let go of Genie hand and sat next to Jade " What do you-" Jade was cut off as Lila hugged her " What are you doing?! " Jade questioned, Genie laughed and Gene let out a smile " I love you Jade, your my friend after all " Lila said with a smile which made Jade quite for a moment before pushing Lila away but she still smiled at her " Oh shut it.. you two as well I see you smiling Gene " Gene smiled even further.

" I can't help it .. I think it's sweet " Gene said with a sly smile knowing this annoyed Jade " I hate you .. " Jade said while Gene smiled back " I like you too Jade " Gene replied back.

_xxxxx_

Jade and Lila fell asleep for a short time after Gene stopped messing around with Jade. Genie watched Lila sleep for a short while but stopped when Gene floated up from his lamp " You can't sleep ..? " Gene asked as he watched Genie stroke a hair back on Lila's face making him want to do so as well but he stopped himself and floated next to Genie " Yeah.. I just like watching her like this .. heh puts me in a calm state knowing she's safe " Genie said running the back of his neck.

" You care for her that much? " Gene asked causing Genie to look at him with a serious face which Gene was not used too " Yes .. Yes! Of course she is .. she like .. my treasure.. " Genie said floating next to Gene and not noticing the vines that were slowly sneaking into Lila's room.

The vines begin to creep into Lila's bed " So she is your treasure? " Gene asked again making Genie a little annoyed " Yes she is .. my .. oh no " Genie went pale as he saw vines and a large shadow appeared from behind him " Arbutus.. get away from her! " Genie shouted at him but Arbutus flicked him away with his back hand causing a rumble in the walls which woke up Aladdin.

"Huh that came from Lila's room? " Aladdin ran up the hallways and saw vines wrapped around the door " Lila! Genie! " Aladdin shouted but he heard nothing but saw a small flame appear from the doorway as a very annoyed and tried Jade then cut through the vines and put out a hand to Aladdin " Get in here! " Jade said as she grabbed Aladdin hand and pulled him in.

Aladdin found that Lila was held up by Arbutus by force while Genie and Gene were trying to fight off the vines, Jade gave Aladdin a sword so they could both cut through the vines but Arbutus simply laughed at them " Were you not warned by you friend humans? Your blades may sever every limb every branch but my power will always bloom! " he exclaimed.

Torn's started to cut back both Aladdin and Jade but Jade jumped through the torn's and didn't take any notice to the torn's cutting into her skin " foolish human! Do you not care for your blood cutting into my torn's?! " Arbutus questioned by Jade's angry gaze " I am not human anymore I do not care, the only thing I care about is getting my friend back you green bastard! " Jade yelled back.

Jade cut the vines of Gene and Genie as they flew towards Arbutus but he grabbed onto them and threw them into the torn's " You are all foolish! " He explained before carrying the limb Lila and escaping threw the window " Carpet! " Aladdin yelled

Genie grew angry as he went to go chase after Arbutus but got stopped by Jade " No! If we follow him now he'll attack again we have to wait a while until we follow him " Jade explained " But we need to- " Genie was cut off by a click which came from Jade's gun " Where did you get that flower? " Jade asked pointing her gun at him, Genie knew that gun would do nothing to him but at the same time he knew what Jade could do with him, his eyes wondered around until he finally gave in.

" I had to go to Arbutus kingdom and find the flower .. It was the only place I could find it .. I just wanted to make Lila happy .. " Genie said " By putting her in danger! You fucking idiot you could have just used your magic! " Jade shouted at him but Aladdin and carpet cut in their way " We don't have time to argue we have to get Lila back now come on! " Aladdin said waiting for them to get on, Gene floated next to Jade but glared at Genie causing him to feel sorry for himself and for putting Lila in danger.

_Xxxxx_

As Lila opened her eyes she was lying down on a large patch of grass " It's.. this place.. " Lila said slowly standing up " Where am I? " Lila asked.

" You're in my home now, Flower " Arbutus said as lilac's started to appear around Lila's feet " I've seen you before.. In one of my visions.. you were there.. and another figure.. ..Genie.. that fool " Lila said quietly collecting her thoughts.

Lila Looked at Arbutus " What do you want with me? " Lila asked watching Arbutus movements as he started to create new beauty with flowers " Living beauty and you are that " he replied " As you see I am an artist you should feel honoured to be part of my masterpiece to join only the most exquisite blossoms be they delicate, robust or even wild ".

" I should be honoured… oh so you don't sense it then.." Lila said leaving Arbutus with a questionable look " Oh and what should I be sensing from you my flower? " Lila kneed down and stroked the flowers around her as they grew upwards as she started to stand " You see I have your powers as well but mine are so much more different than yours Arbutus ".

Arbutus watched this with his eyes wide " mm I see you have some magic with you.. and yet this magic can cause me to be more inspired! " Arbutus casted his hand over a patch of ground that caused a tree to grow from as he worked swiftly Lila watched him work " Ahh yes " he quickly added some leaves and flowers to the tree " Beautiful no..? " He asked and Lila simply nodded her head.

_xxxxxxx_

" Over the hill! That's where I found the flower " Genie pointed at the group could see over a hill Arbutus kingdom, as they flew closer they landed by the gates which was no match for Jade as she cut through the gates " Follow my lead " Jade stand giving Aladdin a sword.

As they entered the Kingdom Jade cut through the door " Easy entry " Jade said as Gene floated by her side " Is Jade always like this on missions? " Aladdin asked Gene who nodded " Yes last time we had to do this Jade had to assassinate 4 guards and burn the building down " Aladdin and Genie both gulped " Why was that? " Genie asked, Gene gave him a glare "Because We're told too by the brotherhood " Gene replied.

" After this you owe Jade a lot if you ever want her to like you again " Gene explained " She liked me? " Genie questioned " Yes until you fucked up " Gene replied.

_Xxxxx_

" So Lila what do you think of my creation? " Arbutus asked Lila looked up at the tree and simply nodded " It looks beautiful " she replied " So was my last work but this time it has more form to it since you were the integral part of my design you know " Lila looked away from him " But I am not a thing.. and I am not a creation.. I am my own being " Lila explained causing Arbutus to get a little angry from her words " A thing? How typical you seem to have human needs I see like every other humans always wanting their friends or family ".

Lila grew angry with him and started to use her powers to twist the tree he created " I am not a human.. I am not mortal I am none of those things for I am a different creation I am your creator for I see that you were once human, you were human once before a curse brought you on to this image I see before me now ".

" What .. how do you .. know that? But why do you take the form of a human?! While humans are the ones who cut down the tree causing them harm and giving a flower a slow death in a vase! Their king are evil! Their all the same so as your form states as a human why should I treat you any different?! " He yelled at Lila.

" For I am like mother nature, I care for all living creations that we have made and that has been growing among this earth for many years .. I am a god I care for all living creations just like you ".

" Do you truly understand me God? Or is this a trick? " Arbutus questioned Lila shook her head " No .. I would never trick a creation done by my hand " Lila replied " If only I could believe you .. or perhaps I can after all your name is short for Lilac which does bear the name of a flower ".

" Lila! " Both Lila and Arbutus attention turned to Genie who stood their looking at the two with Jade and Aladdin standing either side of him.

" Genie.. " Lila said but she did not step towards him " Lila your safe come on we have to go! " Genie said but Arbutus torn's blocked his path " Arbutus! Stop this at once! " Lila shouted at him.

" Don't worry Genie I got this " Aladdin said as he started to slash away the torn's and run towards Arbutus " You will try my callow foe you will try! " Arbutus replied " Aladdin stop this! That flower that Genie took meant so much more to Arbutus as Genie means to me this must stop now! " Lila tried to explain but he didn't listen.

Genie looked up at Lila's words and stood in front of Aladdin " Stop this Al! " Genie said " Genie! What are you doing? " Aladdin question " Lila said-".

" Your sword may sever every limb but my power will always bloom! " Arbutus shouted but Aladdin threw his sword at him.

Quickly Lila jumped in Arbutus path and the sword cut through her shoulder " Ahhh! " " Lila! " Genie and Jade shouted as they rushed to her side " Gene give me that vale! " Jade yelled at him as he used his magic up a vale and threw it towards Jade who caught it and made Lila drink it, " You and Aladdin are both fucking idiots! " Jade yelled " I'm not letting another friend slip away from me! ".

Genie started to stroke Lila's hair " Lila.. " Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched her blood float onto the grass and onto the lilacs which formed around her " Heh.. I guess I do bleed like a human.. " Lila said with a small smile " But.. I do not die as one.. I regenerate .. instead .. " Lila said once more as a bright light started to form around her arm as it reattached itself to her again " Ahh! " Lila screamed as the pain of her shoulder was being repaired by the vale and her own powers.

Genie helped Lila up as the light faded " Lila you ok? " Genie said through his tears " I am fine Genie I'm just glad one of my creations was not harmed " Genie gave her a questionable look before looking at Arbutus.

" Sometimes we can only see how people are different from us .. but if you look hard enough and see past those difference you can see how much we're all alike which I hope some of my other creations will learn soon I'm just glad one has learned their lesion " Lila said as she smiled at Arbutus who bowed to her.

" And I have learned that greatly through my creator now I wish I can do the same with other creations when they enter my kingdom " Arbutus replied back and shook Lila hand " You and your friends are always welcomed back into my kingdom " Arbutus said as he watched them get on carpet " Thank you Arbutus I hope your creations may gather on further throughout the years on earth " Lila said as she waved to him.

As Lila said her goodbyes they flew off back home, Jade turned her head to both Genie and Aladdin "You both need to do a lot for me now to give my respect, Lila on the other hand is fine " Jade said causing everyone to laugh.

**And I'm done**

**While getting the lines for this story it was originally only 1,00 words long so I added an extra 2,000 to make it longer and more interesting. I hope you all like it and look forward to see what I can do next but this time I like you all to pick an episode which you enjoy the most and what I haven't done yet. **

**Review and rate ^^**

Aladdin: Iago! Jasmine, I don't understand.

Jasmine: He loved his garden the way you and Father love me.

-morning, on a grassy hill-

Jasmine: Sometimes we only see how people are different from us. But if you look hard enough, you can see

how much we're all alike.

-they all plant rose-hear Arbutus taking a breath-


	24. Opposites Detract

**Now this chapter involves a lot of Assassin creed punts and a few spirited away jokes and moments, I may make a few changes in the chapter or I may not depends. I'm going to base the city in another part of the dessert it can kind of be an offset of a Chinese city just a few days away from Agrabah.**

**Only own Lila, Gene and Jade**

_Chapter 24_

_Opposites Detract _

_1770_

It has been two weeks since the events of Arbutus, since then Genie has been distance from Lila since he put her in danger and Jade wouldn't let him go near her which made Genie feel bad but willing to try harder to get to Lila. Lila on the other hand was trying to get Jade to let it go that Genie put her in danger but Jade was stubborn and told her she at least has to be angry with him for a week or two.

Lila stormed off away from Jade and was trying to think of a way to get outside with Genie for a day or two, just something for her to do with him and everyone else. Lila asked the sultan if anything needed being done and to her delight there was a shipment of trade needed to be sent to a distance city a few days away from Agrabah, Lila gladly accepted the trade mission with Aladdin by her side.

Jade and Gene joined in the mission along with Iago, Abu and Genie. It was only a matter of days since they neared the city since then the gang would stop by small little towns to rest. It in the current town they were resting in Lila awoke in the middle of the night and wondered outside to watch the sky " I wish I had some tea right now " Lila said to herself sighing but from behind her she sensed a shadow behind her but then looked down to her hands where a cup of earl grey tea was in her hands and she smiled.

" Thank you Genie " Lila said while slipping a bit of her tea while she feels his arms wrapped around her " I noticed you were awake your hair was shining in the moon light.. I couldn't help but … you know " Lila turned her head to him and snuggled into him " I know, I just wish Jade would see that your sorry but I told her that its fine but she so stubborn " Lila explained, she rested her head on his chest " After this I want to spend more time with you " Lila said which made Genie blush but he smiled down at her " You know I'd like that ".

_Xxxxxx_

The next morning everyone got their stuff together and started to head down a canyon as they travelled a scream was heard from the canyon " Wait guys! Did you hear that? " Aladdin asked climbing off his camel and wondering over to take a look at the canyon, Lila looked down and saw a Chinese man dressed in all white climbing out of the canyon but the rock beneath him sent him tumbling back into the canyon and where she noticed that a pack of wolves were snarling at the man.

" I see some wolves I'll take care of them Aladdin you help that man " Jade said jumping off her camel and climbing down the canyon. Jade clipped on her hidden blades on her wrists and pulled out a sword. " Don't move! I'll be right down! " Aladdin yelled down at the man as he climbed down the same way as Jade " Why is it every time we're in a rush they have to act like a hero? " Iago said rolling his eyes down at them.

A wolf started to run towards Aladdin but Jade kicked it out the way and stabbed it in the neck before cutting into another wolf's neck before fighting the others off. Aladdin grabbed the man and tried to calm him down " Hey, Hey It's ok now your safe " Aladdin said but the man tried to shake him off " Dragon! Run! Danger! Must get away! " The man tried to run away from Aladdin but he still held onto him.

Jade had just finished fighting the wolves then started to cut their skins and meat off them, she started to have the blood splashing off the dead wolves onto her which genie then covered Lila's eyes. " Dragon? What's he talking about? " Aladdin questioned the man before Jade walked over to them covered in the wolves blood " So what's up with this guy? " Jade asked, the man looked at Jade and fainted due to shock " That's just rude " Jade said.

" Heh I think I know why he fainted " Aladdin said pointing at the blood on her clothes but it quickly disappeared as Gene snapped his fingers " Come on, Let's get him out of here " Carpet flew down for Aladdin to place the man on him before taking Jade and Aladdin up to the others.

A short while later Aladdin and Jade where riding their camels which had a sack of trade goods with them both, Iago and Abu shared a camel with Lila while Carpet is carrying the unconscious man while Genie flies along next to him with Lila also checking on the man.

" Will he make it? " Aladdin asked and Lila nodded " He just faded that's all his gonna be ok " Lila replied to him " Also We're nearing Pei Ling City now " Genie said pointing his finger at a nearby city. As Aladdin and his friends reach the city their shocked to see it looks abandoned " This is Pei Ling? " Aladdin questioned " Oh yeah this is the crossroads of the world all right! Where is everybody?! " Iago raged " Maybe taking a three day weekend? " Genie joked.

Lila noticed the man waking up but when he realized where he was his face was filled with shock " No it can't be! I must get away! " The man said falling off carpet " What is it? " Lila asked " Did you bring me back here? " the man questioned Lila, Lila got quite scared which Genie noticed and put a protective arm around her " You have summoned catastrophe by bring me to this wicked place! " The man yelled " Catastrophe? " Genie questioned.

" This is a city of destruction! Of evil! Of the dragon! " The man tried to explain until a women came running over to the group " Don't worry! The dragon is gone! " she insured " Then lets open shop and do some trading " Iago pleaded " Oh no! Today we close our market to celebrate " The women said smiling " Some people look for any excuse to loaf! " Iago raged " Oi yellow beak shut it " Jade yelled at the parrot.

" The dragon lives on! He will destroy again! " The man yelled but everyone attention grew to the large parade coming towards them at the beginning of the parade some men are carrying a paper dragon " That's the dragon ha! Hey mate I think you've been in the sun too long " Jade joked but Lila looked at the man with concision " What is it sweetie? " Genie asked waving a hand in front of Lila's face " There's something about that man .. something different " she replied.

The man runs into an ally and hides " HEY! " Jade shouts at the man and chases after him but she started to hear voices " Hello Zin miss me? " Another voice said " Zang please! Not again! " The man said as a magic glow was seen down the alley " Oh Shit! " Jade said running back to Gene " We got a problem " Jade said getting out her sword.

A shadow looms over the parade spectators they scream when they realize that it was caused by a red dragon flying down towards them " Zin wasn't kidding! This town has a dragon problem " Aladdin said " Somebody better slow it down " Aladdin yelled and Jade started to climb the buildings " Yeah and that somebody is me! " Jade said as she jumped on to the dragons back as it flies off " Jade! " Lila yelled.

Jade started to run up to its head and tried to stab it but the blade broke off " Shit wrong blade! " Jade then jumped off the dragon and Gene threw her a dragon scale blade but Aladdin runs up to her and throws an umbrella which gets caught in the dragons mouth who struggles for a minute before it manages to crush the umbrella and spits it out and then back to both Aladdin and Jade.

" Well that didn't stop the dragon but it did make him mad! " Aladdin said The dragon smashed its tail down on to their trade goods and nearly hitting Lila " Lila! " Gene shouted as he caught her, Genie then got mad and he created a create around the dragon trapping it " Handle with care! " Genie said before flying over to Lila and hugging her.

Iago looked through their smashed trade goods " This is a disaster! Ruined1 everything! What so you people have against a profit motive! What?! " Iago yelled " Iago your temper? Control it! " Aladdin yelled back " You wanna see out of control?! Now I'm outta control " Iago started to smash heir trade goods even more " Look at me! I'm an wild animal! What're we gonna trade? We came here for nothing?! " He raged even more.

Lila took Genie's hand and smiled at him, Genie was surprised at the fact she was smiling at him " I don't we came here for nothing.. " Lila said quietly before Genie could have anything the mayor of the city came running over to them "Excuse me I am the mayor of Pei Ling. We are deeply sorry for the damage the dragon has caused you " The Mayor said bowing to the group.

" So your honor this is a nice city except of course for the dragon problem " Aladdin said " The dragon used to be the protector of our city " The mayor explained " It's a familiar story city cuts the monster budget monster has too much free time monster snaps it happens " Genie said making Lila laugh " No it is because the balance has been lost " He explains.

" Balance? " Aladdin asked " We believe that life is a delicate balance between joy and sorrow, good and evil " The mayor explains and both Jade and Lila look at each other at that point " Our guardian has become a force of chaos but you have captured the dragon! There is a fine reward " " Reward? " Iago eyes lit up.

The mayor nods and then gestures towards a nearby cartload of silk cloth " Silk! Gorgeous, ridiculously expensive silk " Iago said while jumping into the pile of silk " This silk is mine! All mine! " Iago shouted " Iago! Its everyone's if you can't control your temper you can't have it .. Hey I bet you can't control you temper for a day " Aladdin betted which then Iago accepted.

Genie then changed into a mover uniform " Yo folks! His box marked dragon where do you want it kitchen or den? " Genie then began to pick up the create " Hmm feel curiously light feels almost .. " Genie than looked into the create and his smile fell to shock " Empty un Al? The dragons gone! " Genie yelled " What where did It go? " Aladdin questioned.

" We have to find that dragon! " Aladdin said " But where to start this city must be huge " Iago said " That's easy we make a map of the city " Jade said pulling out a pen and a piece of paper " Oh really how you gonna do that " Iago questioned.

Jade then looked at the tallest building in the city and started to climb it " Jade what are you doing? " Aladdin questioned but Jade ignored him as she started to get to the very top of the building which also had a poll on the very top of it which she also climbs then she stood up on the top of the poll and started to map out the city " How is doing that? " Aladdin asked " She's an assassin she has to be used to climbing great heights " Gene explained clicking his fingers as a large hay stack is made in front of the building.

Jade then placed the map in her pocket and jumped from the building into a hay stack and then rolled out of it brushing off the hay and handed the map to Aladdin " Thanks Jade ".

_Xxxxx_

Aladdin and the others started the search at night " Face it the dragons gone as is our reward " Iago said " Shh I have a gut feeling it's still here " Aladdin said, Genie flew in front of Aladdin wearing a swat uniform " Pst Guys! An anonymous tip places the suspect inside this government warehouse It's the biggest building in Pei Ling! " Genie said but Jade rolled her eyes " We were here earlier today " Jade said but was ignored.

Jade, Lila and Gene waited outside, Jade attention grew to a barrel which was shaking but a large bang and stream of fireworks went off inside the building, Lila watched as Aladdin and the other hid in some barrels and watched the fireworks set off, just beside Jade the barrel next to up came off as Zin looked up and watched the fireworks.

" Hey it's you " Genie said point his finger to Zin " My name is Zin Lao " Zin explained " Nice barrel! I live in a lamp! " Genie said grinning " Zin who are you hiding from? " Aladdin questioned " Myself " Zin replied " Yeah that very deep but we're on a dragon hunt with reward pending " Iago explained.

" You do not understand the dragon will not attack as long as I am with you " Zin explained " Okay here's what we'll so we'll split up Abu, Zin, Iago and Carpet come with me and we'll search the south side. Genie, Jade, Gene and Lila with take the north side we'll meet back in town square " Aladdin explained.

The north side of town took a little while to find as Jade started to climb the roof tops of building and while Gene checked the alley ways. Genie kept his arm around Lila as he looked out for the dragon, his grip would tighten if he heard a strange noise or hear something from behind him which would mainly be Jade running along the roof tops or Gene randomly proofing in and out and areas " I can't see anything at all It's too dark " Jade whined, Lila slowly lit herself up " Heh that's better " Lila said as Jade started to climb up the taller buildings and started to search from there.

" Mm I know I'll think like a dragon" Genie said turning his head into a dragon and breaths fire before turning back to normal " Mm that's weird does a land called Honah lee mean anything to you? " Genie questioned Lila who just laughed softly before hearing a shutter sound coming by a nearby house " Hey! " Jade yelled.

Jade jumped on Zang and pulled her hidden blade on him " I know your voice you were with Zin! " Jade yelled at him but he pushed her off " Out my way! Now tell me where Zin is! " He demanded " We ain't tell you " Jade shouted back at him " Mm if his not here .. He must be on the south side! " Zang started to run off and Jade chased after him " Jade wait! " Lila shouted but she was gone, Genie picked up Lila and chased after the two with Gene who proofed beside them.

Jade chased after Zang and saw him tap on Zin shoulder " Hey! " Jade shouted out to both of them and Zin pushed Zang off him and started to run away, Jade starts to chase after them but runs into Aladdin " Hey Jade want you doing over this side? " Aladdin asked but Jade slipped around him and started to run after the twins " There's something wrong with those twins I'm gonna find out what! " Jade yelled back.

Jade runs up to a nearby tree where Zin and Zang are yelling at each other but the branch Zin is on breaks but Zang catches him before he hits the ground and a swirl of light turns into the shape of a yin-yang as this happens the dragons appears where the twins just were and starts to roar. The others catch up to Jade and watch the dragon.

" What's the plan? " Iago asked " Carpet let's take him for a ride " Aladdin said jumping on to Carpet while Jade jumps on the building's roof top " That's the plan? We're gonna ride share with a dragon? Even the genie even the monkey could come up with something better than that " Iago yelled.

Lila climbed out of Genie's arms and opened her wings up " I'm flying too It is a creation of god so I may help as well " Lila said as she started to fly up into the air and waved a hand at the dragon as it began to chase her with Jade and Aladdin following from the front and behind.

Lila flew under the bridges as the dragon followed her, Aladdin and Genie flew beside Lila as they ducked down an even lower bridge which they had just made through but the dragon was too large for and got stuck Genie and Gene than struck the dragon with their magic and build a brick prison around the dragon " Alright that should hold him! " Aladdin said as Jade just jumped on to the building.

A red light started to shine out from behind Lila as Zin climbed out onto the roof " Zin You must control your balance " Lila said while her wings disappeared into her " Your balance is the only way to save the city and yourself " Lila explained " Zang is the evil one I just can't beat him he has become so much stronger than I " Zin explained but Zang climbed out at this point.

" Over the years poor Zin has grown wearily in his battle to control me " Zhang explained with a grin " Sounds like someone I know " Jade growled " Let us become the dragon Zin and destroy these Fools! " Zang demanded " Yeah! Become the dragon! Dragon twins powers active come on Zin baby go with the flow what you waiting for dragonzize " Iago said but Jade pushed him out the way " Will you just be quite " Zin yelled, Lila put a hand on Zin shoulder " Zin your balance and Zang is the only way to get together and fix this please just face up to him and I promise everything will be ok " Lila explained.

" Yes now say that to him " Aladdin said pointing his finger at Zang " Not in a million years! " Zang replied by Zin punched Zang " No! Right Now! " Zin yelled at him, Zin starts to fight with Zang as a bright light starts to glow around them " You cannot control me! I am- " " Nothing without me! " Zin yelled the two men fell off the roof " Zin! " Lila yelled but a white light appeared from below them.

The dragon appeared again but it was a clear white instead of red, it bows to everyone and then bows it's head once more to Lila " Thank you mighty goddess who is a mother to us all without your power of the balance I could not change back " The dragon flies over the city as the building and trade were all magically restored.

Xxxxx

The next day everyone packed up the silk away from Iago as the Mayor just said his goodbyes to the group " Thank you at last the balance of the spirits are at peace " " You have Lila to thank for that " Aladdin said " Hey I made the dragon lost its rag! " Iago yelled " Yes but Lila made Zin make up his mind about controlling Zang " Aladdin explained while watching Lila kiss her love as they start to travel back home " I hope your balance is resorted as well ".

**Next chapter done I added more Okami more and assassin creed to the chapter than I thought more than spirited away. I wanted to show more of a god feel for Lila. **

**If you enjoyed the chapter please review ^^ **


End file.
